


Going For Broke

by Nachsie



Series: Supergene [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Gabriel, Becky the goldfish, Crowley Being Crowley, Daddy issues for all!, Doctor Gabriel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Smoking, Superhero Sam, Teacher Dean, castiel obviously is a villain so he's going to do some bad shit, chuck from accounting, henchmen Balthazar, supervillain castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is just your normal guy. Just your normal antisocial, weird, funny, technologically illiterate average guy who just happens to live in a town run and nicknamed after the super villain crime boss, Ghost. Gaining it's name 'Ghost town'. Not to mention they may also sorta kind of...have a superhero too? Yeah, named Deliverer, who looks like a spandex looking blues mans group and Superman's reject baby. But Dean is just your normal average guy trying to live a normal average life, I mean he's managed to avoid trouble this far. What's the worse that can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He didn't choose this role but he'll play it

**Author's Note:**

> Story Music Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoGjXqVBJzsDFoOVBdOwAPjzVcWwxGC6T

  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ To those whom this concerns, _

_ If you are reading this, I have committed the cruelest of sins. I have taken the lives as swiftly as the angel of death would allow. Swallowing their lives and souls with a push of a button. For that, I embrace it. This is my biggest accomplishment, this is my message to the world, the only words the people seem to hear are the sounds of their screams. I am not the hero in this story, nor will I pretend to be. Come, come, and catch me, Deliverer. _

_ Ghost _

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ghost's POV**

  
  
  
  
  


"You can't smoke that in here." The man slightly turned his head, enough that he could look at the owner of his voice from the corner of his eye. This...man was the bravest man to approach him, for most of the subway riders have found themselves conveniently far away from the man wearing a long black coat, black fingerless gloves, black boots, matching his black pants and glasses.

 

Clutching what may have been noted as a suspicious item, every aura of your body seeing this man whispered to run. The smoking man chuckled a smirk at the green eyed princess, who glared.

 

"I said, you can't smoke that in here." The man repeated, his face wrinkled in anger covering up his freckled face.

 

"Who's going to stop me? You princess?" The smoking man took another puff, only receiving water slammed into his face. He was taken back, almost dropping his bag strapped with a bomb inside. He blinked pushing up his sunglasses with a growl, his mildly long black hair dripping.

 

"Next time, you'll listen." The man huffed, rolling his eyes mumbling something about him being a dick. The smokers eyes glared, had this man realized the smoker was no ordinary man, but the super villain, Ghost. He would be groveling, begging for his life, but Ghost was a ghost for a reason.

 

Ghost stood dripping water on the floor, as he carried the bag over his shoulder, moving to the door he made an effort to slam his shoulder into the green eyed man who grunted almost knocked over.

 

"Hey! Learn some manners next time buddy!" The man yelled. Ghost rolled his eyes as the subway doors closed, that guy was lucky he had bigger fish to fry. 

 

The train rolled away, he walked up the subway stairs, shoving the wet cigarette into his pocket. As his phone rang, as Ghost pulled another cigarette to his lips. He, however, wasn't expecting the song, Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls to start playing.

 

"What is your OBSESSION with the pussycat dolls?!" Ghost whispered angrily into his phone. "Did you change my ringtones again?! How do I fix it?!" Ghost started to randomly press buttons causing the man over the phone to sigh.

 

"Hello to you too Cassie." The British man sighed sitting up. "Please, with your technology skills...I'm just happy you know how to answer a phone...."

 

"What did I say about using my name?!" Ghost snapped.

 

"Cassie is a nice nickname. It's not breaking the rules, it's a nickname!" The man stated Ghost rubbed his eyebrows groaning.

 

"Balthazar! Why did you call me?!" Ghost snapped.

 

"Ha! Now, who's breaking the rules?" Balthazar snorted.

 

"BALTHAZAR!" Ghost growled.

 

"No need to be testy." He grumbled. "Deliverer knows about your plan, apparently he was able to get a copy of the letter you sent to the news. He's going after your old crew looking for you. It's only time before he figures it out."

 

"How long do you estimate?" Ghost groaned, fucking superheroes.

 

"Twenty-five minutes. If you're lucky. I say ditch the bomb close by, set it off in five minutes with a timer. Get the hell out of dodge, love." Balthazar waved his cigarette hand as he spoke with big gestures though he was the only one to see them.

 

"Fine." Ghost hung up, he frowned as he glanced around slightly, trying to find a place to stash the bomb that would make a big impact. He lit a smoke, as he slowly walked back down the subway stairs.

 

Making his way to the busiest area of the subway platform, he noticed a mother trying to get her child on the subway, holding the door so she could get on, but the girl was scared.

 

"Hannah! Get on!" The mother begged obviously tired and knew the train would leave without them if she went to retrieve her daughter. Hannah shook her head, not expecting someone to pick her up and hand her to her mother who gratefully took her. "Thank you."

 

"No problem." Ghost smiled softly climbing on the train. It's safer there Hannah. He had covered the fact he left his bag in the station, by using Hannah. He moved to sit in the corner of the train, watching Hannah be coddled by her mother. Unknown to them a stranger had helped them live another day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The Man's POV**

  
  
  
  


"Shit." The green eyed man started placing his groceries on the table, Sammy must have left the TV again when he went out. 

 

The news cranked loudly with the headline 'GHOST'S SUBWAY BOMBING.' He watched the smoke on the TV, showing rescuers helping people, and firemen trying to stop the fire. He listened to the news anchor talking discussing what happened.

 

"- Deliverer was able to shield the bomb with his body which saved a gigantic amount of the subway goers. This bomb that could have killed thousands killed only three. The Deliverer has promised us this will not go unanswered-" the house phone rang, as he went to the corded phone answering it.

 

"Yo?" Dean answered.

 

"I really need to get you a cell phone!" The frantically calling men panted.

 

"Nah, I don't need those things, I'm not so good with that junk." Dean shrugged.

 

"Dean, a bomb went off in the subway. You need a phone. I need to make sure you're okay when shit like this happens!" The man snapped.

 

"Sammy. When does shit like this happen often?" Dean scoffed putting his groceries away.

 

"Dude, like all the time." Sammy groaned annoyed. "You live in the capital of Ghost territory!"

 

"Ghost?" Dean sounded confused.

 

"Dean!" He groaned again.

 

"Oh, you mean that mystery bad guy who has a hard on for that guy in the blue suit?" Dean chuckled.

 

"Deliverer," Sam stated annoyed.

 

"Are you sure it's not DiGiorno?" Dean snickered at his own pun.

 

"Dean." He growled again and sighed. "I'm getting you a cell phone tomorrow. For now, please stay home."

 

"I guess." Dean sighed as he started to peel a banana. "When are you coming home? Or are you staying at Gabriel's?"

 

"Gabriels." Sam hissed in pain, his eyes watered.

"You okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah, Gabriel's just... giving me a blow job." He lied as he swallowed a scream, his brother grunted in disgust.

 

"TMI. Sammy. TMI." Dean scoffed hanging up.

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Sam's POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He only felt relief when his brother hung up as he slammed his fist into the wall swallowing a scream.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have to get this metal out, you can't heal with it inside." Gabriel bit his lip, not wanting to hurt him, but he yanked roughly pulling out one piece, watching the skin start to heal. He placed it on the table with the other pieces.

 

"Don't apologize." Sam breathed.

 

"As your doctor, I advise you to not throw yourself on bombs," Gabriel stated.

"I think I'll need a doctor's note for next time." He groaned at the biggest piece being yanked out.

 

"This one cut your heart in half...yet you're not dead..." Gabriel ran his fingers over the healed wound, as Sam moved to kiss his neck.

 

"How many times should I have been dead by now?" Sam asked.

 

"Seventy-three not counting the bullet you received to the chin. You would have been a quadriplegic." Gabriel breathed softly feeling his lips against his neck. Gabriel shivered. "Don't distract me. You have three more to go...." He continued to work on him. "...I see you haven't told Dean."

 

"He doesn't need to know." Sam snapped.

 

"He'd be proud." Gabriel sighed.

 

"He's proud I can work the toaster." Sam countered. "He wouldn't approve of me being the Deliverer. He's too overprotective... Plus..having to explain why I was dad's favorite because I inherited his super powers when Dean got more mom in him...it's fucked up."

  
  


"You don't have to put it like that. You can't control your father but you can control what you do now." Gabriel started ripping out the third piece, Sam hissed. "You could also do what you did to me and 'accidentally' let your mask fall out of your bag."

 

"It WAS an accident." Sam laughed in disbelief.

 

"Please! You practically threw it at me." Gabriel scoffed. Once Sam was healing he pulled Gabriel into a kiss.

 

"That's because I knew you were the man I'd spend my life with forever," Sam said nuzzling him.

 

"Or was it because I thought you were Ghost and about to turn you in." Gabriel rolled his eyes. Sam kissed Gabriel's neck giving his ear a teasing lick.

 

"That too," Sam stated Gabriel, laughed pushing him off. "Now go buy your idiot brother a cell phone and I'll get dinner started."

 

"But...sex...." Sam whined as Gabriel tossed him a clean shirt hitting him square in the face.

 

"Asexual, idiot!" Gabriel laughed as Sam chuckled turning to do what he was told.

  
  



	2. All we do is linger, Slipping through our fingers

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"Only three?" Ghost growled on the phone as he went shopping at his local farmer's market.

"Technically...three...and a half?" Balthazar laughed nervously, as Ghost picked up a tomato, examining it before putting it in his basket, paying the man.

"I can't achieve greatness with just three." Ghost snapped.

"Well, your death toll is high enough to be seen as a threat." Balthazar laughed.

"Please, it's still being beaten by sharks." Ghost sighed.

"Hey, one more to go, buddy!" Balthazar spoke. Ghost never rolled his eyes harder. "It's not your fault Deliverer has stopped you every time, and I mean every time....maybe you should give up?"

"Look I won't be happy till I'm a super...you know." Castiel paid for a few more things as he walked.

"Well...I'm with you till the end of the line," Balthazar stated.

"Till the end of the line." Ghost smiled, as a loud noise startled him.

"SH! SH!! QUIET YOU!" A man hissed smacking the cellphone in his hand as it went off with a loud alarm, he was even worse than Ghost at electronics...at least ghost knew how to answer the phone.

"No. Fucking. way." Ghost gasped, it was that dude! The dude who wet him on the subway! There he was trying to figure out the cell phone, embarrassed, frantically smacking the phone. Talk about opportunities.

"What is it?" Balthazar asked.

"It's the dude that got me wet on the subway." Ghost mentioned.

"Kinky..." Balthazar laughed. Ghost glared out at his phone. "Get his number-"

"Bye!" Ghost huffed hanging up as he moved towards the freckled man who tried to muffle the sound with his scarf. "Excuse m-"

"I will LITERALLY do anything you want if you get this to stop!" The green eyes full of at the end of his rope tears, as Ghost was so taken back, blushing. 

The man was definitely inhuman, looked like a fairytale more than a real life person. Dazzling green eyes, the works...he snatched the phone sliding the touch screen causing the noise to stop. 

"That...is the most beautiful thing I have heard." The man spoke.

"W...what?" Ghost asked.

"Silence." The green eye beauty smiled, as ghost stopped in his tracks. Come on, Ghost! You were coming over to get your revenge! "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." 

Dean held out a hand, as Ghost was taken back.

"I-i..." Ghost choked out. Normally people avoided him, though he wasn't dressed as Ghost, he still had the don't fuck with me vibe going on through his whole body.

"Got a name?" Dean laughed at the taken back man.

"C-Castiel!" Ghost stated. Shit, you gave him your real name! No one knows your real name! Give him a fake last name you moron! "Castiel Novak." He mentally groaned, what was this idiot doing to him?

"Castiel? Hm...I like it." Dean stated.

He's lying, Castiel thought, he had to be.

"It's religious. Not a lot of people appreciate it." Castiel spoke.

"Why?" Dean blinked his green eyes curiously.

"I don't know...religion being shoved in your face?" Castiel confessed.

"Don't apologize for who you are." Dean softly placed a hand on his shoulder. Castiel flinched, as Dean softly pulled it back. "Sorry. I should've asked before touching you."

 Castiel was taken back by this also, this guy...was weird. Nice. Weird. Castiel had a confused look on his face as Dean chuckled. 

"What's with the face?" Dean asked.

"You are nice?" Castiel stated. Dean laughed harder at that.

"What does that mean?" Dean laughed.

"Nothing, I just..." Castiel hesitated.

Abort castiel, don't get to know people you want dead.

"Do you come to the farmer's market often?" Dean asked out of the blue, castiel was still processing the last thought.

"Yes," Castiel answered after a few minutes.

"It's my first time," Dean confessed, looking around nervously. "I don't know heads or tails of this stuff."

"I..." Castiel choked out.

Was there a question here?

"Mind...if I walk around with you? You can give me advice on what's good till I get the hang of it." Dean smiled nervously. No. Just say no and walk away. Save yourself.

"S..sure." He cleared his throat as Dean smiled.

"Thanks...Castiel." He felt his chest tightness, his heart pounding... He was dying. He must be.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Then what happened?" Balthazar asked.

"I lead him through the farmer's market, then we said goodbye." Castiel sighed.

"Should have gotten his number-" Balthazar groaned.

"Point being here? I was NICE! It was revolting!" Castiel scoffed.

"You were just surprised by him as all, you met a genuinely nice guy." Balthazar laughed.

"I won't be surprised by him next time. I have to show people you can't fuck with me or my reps ruined." Castiel groaned.

"To be fair no one knew you were Ghost anyways-" Balthazar shrugged. Castiel shot him a look."Well, you need to play the part now. He knows who you are."

"What do you mean?" Castiel started.

"Look, he knows your full name, description, and we could only long shot that he isn't writing this all down in a diary with hearts. You need to friend him, find the best time to strike and take it." Balthazar started.

"Clear up any evidence he has on you. because once he realizes His pretty blue eyed friend was the asshole on the train with a bomb, he's going to turn you in." Balthazar stated.

"Shit." Castiel rubbed his face.

"You need to kill Dean."Balthazar sighed.

"Don't call him that." Castiel frowned. Castiel was never good with knowing the names of the person he killed. Too personal.

"Then... What do we call him?" Balthazar questioned.

"Anything else." Castiel groaned.

"Operation: kill pretty boy." Balthazar smirked. Castiel could only groan.

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  **Dean's POV**

 

 

 

"You're smiling for no reason," Sammy stated as Dean cut the tomatoes he bought from the Farmer's market.

"What? No, I'm not." Dean covered but it was a failed attempt.

"Who's the guy?" Sam stated leaning against the counter.

"Just a guy I met at the farmer's market. Dorky, innocent, socially awkward but kind." Dean sighed smiling.

"You should as him out," Sam stated. "Or asked for his number."

"...can you show me how to do that? For...next time?" Dean blushed. Sam could only smile as he collected Dean's smartphone, and showed him how to put in numbers.

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

 

 

"Alright everyone!" Ghost put his cigarette to his lips, he was wearing a mask and sunglasses, holding a gun in his hands and a cigarette between his lips. He smirked. "Everyone lay down on the ground, don't be a hero." 

The people screamed as they listen to the man behind the mask. As his associates made their way into the bank, he sucked in his cigarette smoke. 

"This can go one way or another. I can either walk out of here a rich man with no casualties or a rich man with casualties. You decide!" He chuckled loving the power he held over them.

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean's POV**  

 

 

 

"So how is it in Ghost town?" The girl asked on the phone. Dean rolled his eyes as he walked to the ATM with his phone to his ear.

"Why does everyone call it that? You make it worse than it sounds. Honestly, nothing bad really happens here." Dean reached the ATM as he balanced the cell phone, he dug for his wallet, realizing the post-it note on the machine read 'broken'. 

"Seriously Dean? A bomb going off? Bank robbery? Organized crime? You even have a supervillain! That a superhero saves people from!" The girl stated.

"Charlie you need to get hobbies." He started walking towards the bank door. When he went to try the door it was locked. "What the fuck?" 

He tried the door again as his phone went off. 

"I'll call you back..." He fumbled with the phone again till it answered and he pulled at the door again. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Sam, do me a big favor and don't go to the bank," Sam stated watching Dean, his idiot brother in front of a bank currently being robbed. 

He,

One didn't want his idiot brother involved.

Two didn't want his idiot brother to see him and recognize him. 

And Three...he didn't want one or two happening.

"Looks like I can't anyways their closed," Dean grumbled knocking on the door. "HELLO! CUSTOMER HERE!"

"DEAN!" He practically yelled into the phone, if he didn't get him out of there shit was going to go down and Dean would be in the middle of it. "UM, I HAVE A HEMORRHOID!"

"Uh..." Dean paused, extremely speechless. "Should...I get you something for it?"

"Everything you can! Right now! Please!" He acted desperate in his baby brother whine, and Dean groaned as he turned to leave. Moving to walk all the way to the store, which was conveniently six blocks away and all uphill. 

Since Dean walked everywhere, it was real easy to keep Dean busy for a while. 

See, Dean didn't know the hardships of the city like others, where they had at least one horror story of muggings, kidnappings, things of that nature because Sam went through a lot of trouble to keep him safe.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

When Dean was a good block or two away, Sam slid on his mask and flew straight into the building punching the first two bad guys at the doorway. 

"Ghost!" Deliverer yelled causing Ghost to laugh, sprinkling the ashes of his cigarette on some hostage.

"Well well if it isn't Deliverer." He breathed in his cigarette smoke.

"Ghost. I need you to stop this, turn yourself over and let these people go." Deliverer boomed his demand.

"And?" Ghost chuckled cocking his gun. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I'll let you live if you do." Deliverer stated puffing his chest lightly as Ghost started to laugh, his hands clenched ready for a fight.

"You won't kill me." Ghost blew out smoke, pointing the gun at Deliverer. "There is only one reason people kill."

"And that is?" Deliverer asked.

"To prove a point." Ghost and his goons started to open fire as the Deliverer quickly shielded himself with his cape when the sound of bullets stopped he stood, Ghost was gone leaving nothing but his signature.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Sam's POV**  

 

 

 

 

"Sam, your brother will be here any minute. Please pick up." He smacked his foot off the table as he went to continue dinner. He noticed Sam didn't move and sighed putting the burner to low he moved sitting on Sam's lap. "Wanna talk about it?"

"The fact you're heavy?" Gabriel slapped him lightly.

"Ghost said something that bothered me, said...people kill to prove a point." Sam sighed.

"He's crazy, Sam," Gabriel spoke.

"I don't know... It's just...if that's true what's his point? What's his reason? How does he justify what he does to sleep at night?" Sam sighed. Gabriel cupped his face softly.

"Honey...many people don't sleep..." Gabriel stated, Sam softly moved burying his face in Gabriel's neck. He had a point.

"It's hard being superman..." Sam whispered as Gabriel looked sadly at his boyfriend.

"Being superman is easy....he's fictional." Gabriel laughed. Sam chuckled softly as he softly felt Gabriel pull back And kiss him. It was soft and loving, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

He pulled Gabriel closer as he softly asked for entrance to his mouth as Gabriel opened feeling his lover's tongue. Pulling away after a few minutes Gabriel started to pull off his own shirt causing a laugh from Sam.

"What's with the face? The idea of sleeping with me that bad?" Sam laughed, Gabriel yanked his shirt back down with a sheepish face.

"Yes. Sorry. Asexual thing...honestly it's me and not you, six pack." Gabriel teased. They both started laughing as Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine, love." Sam chuckled. "I got a hand for a reason."

"We can get you toys? Fleshlights are cool." Gabriel commented.

"Yeah? Maybe." Sam shrugged.

"Plus, when you're good...I got a hand and mouth for a reason." Gabriel kissed him.

"I thought you don't have a sex drive?" Sam blushed.

"I don't, but you do. Plus, it will be like making bread or sucking a lollipop, just an action. I'm not grossed out by sex, I just don't feel like ever wanting to do it." He shrugged.

"Backup? Did you compare jacking me off to bread?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Gabriel kissed him unbuckling Sam's pants.

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean's POV**  

 

 

 

"Taxi!" Dean waved, he was soaked, he couldn't really walk in this storm. He didn't want to cancel either, he decided to submit to the real world and pay for a taxi. 

Of course, that is if he freaking flag a taxi, the fourth one drove by and Dean sighed coldly from the pounding rain when he felt an umbrella cover his head causing him to turn around.

"I thought you might want an umbrella while you stand pathetically in the rain," Castiel spoke.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Personality." Dean chuckled and laughed. "I do look rather pathetic." 

Castiel nodded the only thing lighting his face was his cigarette, who he pulled from his lips to blow out slowly. 

"Live around here?" Dean asked.

"Not particularly," Castiel confessed. Castiel didn't look at him as he smoked, Dean wouldn't admit this stranger looked rather cool with half a shadowed out face.

"Ah. Like to smoke when you walk. I use to do that." Dean added. That definitely peaked Castiel's interested.

"You use to smoke?" Castiel asked.

"You make me sound like a born again nonsmoker." Dean laughed. "I did a lot when Sammy was little."

"Sammy?" Castiel commented.

"My baby brother, I started smoking around twelve. I guess I did it as some sort of teenage rebellion... My dad caught me once....he didn't say a thing. Just...told me to keep that shit away from Sam." He grabbed the cigarette from Castiel's lips to place it on his own, taking a puff before tapping it. 

"He didn't give one shit about me or what I did...Anyways, when dad died Sam was only eleven. Sam begged me to quit." He took another puff before offering the cigarette to Castiel to place it back to his lips. 

"I smoke only when I'm super stressed or when I need to do something with my hands." Dean finished. 

"Where was your mother?" Castiel questioned against his better judgment. "She must have some objection to your smoking?"

"She might of..." Dean chuckled sadly. "She died," 

Castiel said nothing just handed back the smoke which he took sucking it in. It was quiet as they exchange the smoke, only the rain loudly pounded against the earth, it was a long time till one of them spoke. 

"What's your tragic backstory?" Dean asked.

This caused Castiel to snort.

"Tragic backstory?" Castiel snorted.

"Come on, everyone has one." Dean laughed.

"You watch too much TV." Castiel chuckled taking the smoke back, but it was out. 

He frowned moving to light another, the smoke felt odd against his lips, it wasn't warm from the exchange of their lips, which was honestly keeping him warm right now.

"Come on. Broken home?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Castiel stated.

"Dead parent?" Dean eyed him.

"Both are alive and in Florida on vacation." Castiel shrugged.

"Poor?" Dean asked.

"High middle class," Castiel stated.

"Daddy issues?" Dean asked. Castiel's nose crunched. "Bingo." 

Dean placed his finger against his nose as though saying 'right on the nose'. Castiel didn't comment, but Dean has been there, he got it. 

"Hey, want to break some laws?" Dean asked.

This caused an unattractive snort from castiel.

"What?" Castiel scoffed. 

This guy was no criminal.

"I know how to get into that haunted house on Mozart," Dean stated.

Castiel stopped mid-puff.

"Bullshit." Castiel grew up here, he's always wanted to see inside, he just...forgot how much till he heard the mention of it again.

"Come on then, tiger." Dean started to walk away hesitating only to wait for castiel who started to follow. "There's a supercenter just down here, we can get some dry clothes and food. You're paying, 'high middle class'."

"Ouch, think you made my wallet cry." Castiel joked getting pushed lightly by Dean. "What about your taxi thing?"

"I was supposed to have dinner with my dorky brother and his serious boyfriend. Snooze-worthy I'm sure. They only do it because I'm antisocial and weird." Dean stated.

"Blunt reasons." Castiel chuckled.

"Honest reasons." Dean shrugged. "I just...alone is easy..."

"I...get it." Castiel paused softly as though he understood completely.

"Looks like he's shit out of luck on his hemorrhoid problem," Dean stated holding up a grocery bag, castiel laughed harder than before.

"You are antisocial and weird." Castiel only could snicker.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

 

 

"Okay." Castiel panted holding their bags, as he looked over the creepy abandoned house. He remembered the times he would come to its metal fence and peer inside, wondering what lurked inside. 

He admitted only to himself how excited he was, he was an organized crime boss, not a child. 

"Get us in, if you can," Castiel smirked.

"Fine," Dean said walking up to the door and paused. "What do I get if I do get the door open?"

"Anything you want." Castiel chuckled. "But you can't break anything to get in. That's my condition."

"Alright," Dean smirked as he moved to the yard, picking up a rock he moved next to castiel and started to dramatically throw it. He, however, made the motion but stopped just flipping the rock over pushing open a plastic slider. 

"Just kidding, hide away key." Dean held the key to show Castiel who was honestly completely taken back as he opened the door.

"H...how...?" Castiel chuckled amazed.

"Alright, so I lied when I asked you to do something illegal..." He bit his lip. "My mom bought the house before she died, planned to make it our childhood home, when she died I got it."

"You...tricked me..." Castiel gasped. 

This son of a bitch tricked him.

"I call it _Leverage_." He said obviously trying to mimic something when Cas didn't get it, dean stopped posing. "Ever see Leverage?"

"No," Castiel questioned.

"Should. Great show. Canceled." Dean stated, started to walk in.

"Aren't all great shows?" Castiel followed closing the door behind him.


	3. You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I love the shit out of chuck from accounting.

 

 

**Castiel's POV: Now**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, so what happened? Start from the beginning, How were you going to kill him?" Balthazar questioned.

"Get him alone and strangle him to death," Castiel stated.

"Boring." Balthazar sighed.

"Boring?! It's a classic." Castiel huffed. "Look, why do I keep you around anyways?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to program your DVR," Balthazar stated, Castiel was quiet and slowly nodded.

"Listen, babe, you need style with this guy. He's special." Balthazar watched Castiel's mouth open but he put it up. "Don't say 'Ed' darling, that's so 90s and rude." 

Castiel closed his mouth. 

"I mean, Chuck from accounting is right there!" Balthazar ushered to the man in the corner of the room when Castiel turned to look at him, the man waved.

"Um...how long has he been there?" Castiel asked.

"He's always there. Oddly enough the only time I don't see him is when I close my eyes." Balthazar smiled. Castiel turned slowly to look at Balthazar. "Dedicated that's for sure. Love his mom, brings us both sandwiches for lunch."

"So...he pretty much...lives in your house...working for a crime organization...and his mom brings you sandwiches..." Castiel stated slowly.

"Excuse you, This is a discrimination-free crime organization. I take pride in that in our cities lgbtqa+ parades." Balthazar scoffed.

"You've been telling people?!" Castiel groaned.

"Yeah, I mean what else are we going to say on our parade float?" Balthazar scoffed. Castiel closed his eyes in the hardest eye roll. "Number one in nondiscrimination crime organization in America, you're welcome." 

Castiel sighed as he turned looking at chuck who was typing on the computer happily.

"Sandwiches, boys?" Mrs. Shurley, smiled walking into Balthazar's trailer home, bringing a tray of sandwiches which Castiel hesitantly took one, but the other two helped themselves.

"Thanks, Mrs. Shurley!" Balthazar said with a mouth full.

"Bye, mom!" Chuck waved.

"Bye boys, good luck doing your evil clubhouse thing." She waved and left leaving silence as castiel continued to watch chuck.

"So...how are our finances?" Castiel sighed giving up.

"Oh complete shit. We might have more debt than America owes China or have so much money we can buy all of China but because Chuck has a hard time counting past ten and we are working on that, right buddy?" Balthazar did a thumbs up to chuck who thumbs back. 

"We honestly don't know. Then again it's not like we planned to pay the IRS anyways." Balthazar waved it off.

Castiel was quiet as he slowly raised the sandwich to his lips just accepting the information before he glanced at the sandwich chewing.

"This is really good," Castiel mentioned.

"I KNOW RIGHT." Balthazar moaned. "Alright, so you were saying?"

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV: Then**

 

 

 

"Creepy," Castiel stated as Dean ran his fingers through his own hair, opening the fireplace shoot, he started making their fire. 

"Can you set up the blankets? Don't lay on them till we change." Dean stated blowing into the fire. 

Dean Winchester was the biggest idiot on the planet. 

Castiel thought, going to do what he was told, Dean led him to an abandoned building, alone, where he was practically laying out the sheets to hide the body. 

Fucking idiot.

"I'm going to change." Dean spoke.

He was snapped out of his thoughts collecting the fresh dry clothes castiel bought him, he walked into the kitchen where he started to strip. 

The kitchen slider that blocked the kitchen to the living room was open slightly. Castiel watched Dean stripping off his soaked shirt, showing off his chest muscles, there were a couple visible scars on his chest Cas could barely make out, just like the scar on Dean's chin he noticed. 

He looked away, only when Dean returned he excused himself to change. He had to kill Dean. He couldn't risk Dean finding out who he was and spilling his secret. Castiel clenched his fist before returning to Dean who started cooking their marshmallows.

"You look nice with that trenchcoat," Dean stated casually looking over, Dean had practically begged Cas to buy it for himself. "Brings out your eyes."

"Thanks." Castiel moved sitting next to him. "It's not normally my style, but I really like it." Dean smiled softly.

"You know. I hate marshmallows." Dean started to chuckle at Castiel's face.

"You begged me to buy them!" Castiel scoffed.

"I like the chocolate," Dean mumbled.

"I could have just bought the chocolate!" Castiel groaned playfully.

"But its fun making smores." Dean took off his marshmallow burning his hand he held it for Cas.

"It's hot!" Castiel chuckled, as Dean held it to Castiel's lips who blew on it before accepting it. "Hot!"

Dean started to laugh as castiel fanned his mouth. Dean chuckled taking his sticky fingers to his lips licking them clean, as castiel finally swallowed the marshmallow.

"You know its weird being here..." Dean glanced around. "I guess, this place was always meant to be abandoned."

"Why don't you move in here?" Castiel questioned. "I mean, you live in an apartment right?"

"Ah...yeah...this was more my mom's thing..." Dean stated softly. "I think of my mom too much to stay here...of what could have been...not to be lame...but if my mom lived...and we moved in like planned...I might have had a good childhood."

"Mind if I smoke in here?" Castiel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nah," Dean stated as he watched castiel light up. 

He's noticed Castiel's face darken, as though...he changed personalities. For a second Dean actually felt slight fear from the stranger, but he pushed it back.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Castiel stated not looking at Dean.

"But instead its an empty hole of could of's, should of's." Dean held himself lightly. "And it's going to always be. In the end, I'm always alone with the emptiness." 

Castiel said nothing as he put out his cigarette by softly tossing it in the fire, Dean swallowed. 

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer-" Dean spoke, he watched castiel get off his knees. "Castiel?"

Dean didn't have time to cry out as castiel tackled dean into his back. Dean didn't have time to react, as castiel straddled him. His hand pinned on Dean's throat, as he held his throat tightly, Dean cried out lightly. Castiel hand pinned dean's hands over his head in seconds, and there Dean was. 

Helpless. 

"C-Cas?" Dean choked out, he felt Castiel's hand tighten on his throat knowing it was going to bruise.

"C-Cas, you're hurting me." Dean choked out, castiel was so taken back.

Cas? Did Dean give him a nickname? 

No, he needed to die, this man was the downfall of castiel. 

The Judas. 

The Achilles heel. 

When Dean started slightly squirming in fear, and Dean's eyes slightly exposed his fear, he didn't expect Castiel's hand to loosen around his throat lightly and Castiel's lips press themselves on Dean's. 

It was rough and needy, Castiel's lips tasted like an ashtray, as Dean found himself slowly kissing back slowly building to Castiel's roughness as Castiel's hands that was placed on Dean's throat moved to slid under Dean's shirt. 

Dean moaned as he softly started to buck up against Castiel who moaned back in the kiss-

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV: Now**

 

 

 

 

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Balthazar yelled in surprise.

"Keep it down, Chuck from accounting is right there!" Castiel started pulling up his sweater neck slight only for it to be yanked down roughly by Balthazar. There were rough bite mark welts all over Castiel's neck and collarbone area.

"Shit," Balthazar stated.

"You should see the other guy." Castiel pulled up his sweater again.

"What happened to your kill him plan?!" Balthazar groaned loudly.

"It's still in operation! I just slipped up! Okay!" Castiel groaned.

"Accidentally drunk calling your ex is slipping up, sleeping with and not killing someone isn't!" Balthazar watched Ghost twiddle his thumbs in embarrassment. "Are you in love with him?"

"No! This isn't twilight. We just were two adult men who slept together! Seriously dude, I known my mail man longer and still don't know if I like how he hands my mail." Castiel scoffed.

"Maybe keeping him alive is a good thing," Balthazar commented.

"How?" Castiel scoffed.

"When was the last time you had sex, pretty boy?" Balthazar asked.

"Um..." Castiel stated.

"Exactly. You hate people. You don't like spending time with people. The last time you had sex was with Nathan six years ago after you got wasted at the Christmas party!" Balthazar stated.

"If I remember correctly, you left as soon as you woke up, told him he was no good in bed and had him transferred to Guatemala. Might it add it's sad I know when you last had sex and not you." Balthazar continued. 

Anyways, You don't make advances at people willingly, and it sounds like you did here. Maybe you actually might be making a friend who isn't me." Balthazar end.

"Can I just continue?" Castiel groaned not wanting to hear his advice.

"Fine, but you consider my side okay?" Balthazar sighed, as Cas nodded. "Don't spare the details." 

Castiel gave him a don't make this weird look, as he started to continue.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV: Then**  

 

 

 

 

"Cas." Dean moaned through the kiss as castiel pulled off his shirt, rocking his ass against Dean's crotch.

He felt Dean trying to unbuckle Cas' pants once he let go of his hands, as he pulled Dean harder into the kiss. Running his fingers through Dean's hair, he groaned loving the feel of his hair which he pulled back testing Dean's reaction to it. 

Dean moaned loudly at the feel, as castiel yanked his hair back to suck and mark Dean's neck. As castiel marked up Dean's neck, Dean pulled down Castiel's pants roughly which Castiel lifted his ass to help get it off. Castiel was noticeably hard as Dean massage it as castiel moved kissing his neck.

"You won't consider me a slut would you?" Dean asked. Castiel honestly wasn't expecting him to talk, not that he expected anything that was happening tonight.

"I started it." Castiel licked the bruise marking that was forming. "I'll be the slut if that makes you feel better." Dean chuckled helping Castiel out of his shirt. "I want you naked."

"Is that a demand?" Dean teased as castiel attempted to pull up the shirt. "Wait...I got some burn scars...I thought you should know. I don't... Want you to freak seeing them...but if you want to stop-"

"Shut up and let me have my way with you." Castiel held Dean's face laughing as he moved to kiss him. "You are making it hard to enjoy the little surprises."

Dean blushed as he felt castiel pull off the shirt. Castiel didn't really stop to glance at them as he pushed Dean down. Licking down his chest as he unbuckled Dean's pants licking the lining of his underwear before outlining his erection through the boxers. Dean moaned gripping the blankets under him, as he watched. He's had one night stands but never unexpected ones.

"Top or bottom?" Castiel mumbled as he pulled down Dean's boxers licking his tip.

"I'm a tough to please bottom." Dean smiled a moan.

"Is that a challenge?" Castiel smirked his eyes.

"I like it rough." Dean breathed as castiel smirked, sliding his tongue slowly at the base.

"I think we will get along very well, Dean Winchester." Castiel smirked giving him a lustful look.

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV: Now**  

 

 

 

"Did you really say that?" Balthazar snickered.

"Did I ask for your opinion on my sex talk?" Castiel huffed.

"No, but maybe if it was good I wouldn't have to comment." Balthazar laughed. "Wasn't that bad, chuck from accounting?"

"Don't involve chuck from accounting!" Castiel blushed as chuck looked up uninterested and frowned continuing to type.

"See he agrees!" Balthazar laughed. Castiel frowned.

"He did not!" Castiel snapped.

"You are old and lame and will die alone." Balthazar snickered. Castiel frowned annoyed.

"No, I won't!" Castiel growled. "I'm not old and lame right, chuck from accounting?" Chuck pushed up his glasses looking up from the computer.

"You are smart, strong and prettiful," Chuck stated softly before going back to typing.

"Thanks, Chuck from accounting." Castiel smiled. "I like him, give him a raise."

"Kiss ass." Balthazar huffed.

"I don't like that word," Chuck stated.

"Sorry. Kiss butt." Balthazar corrected.

"Pfft. Butt." Chuck snored causing them both to smile.

"Continue?" Balthazar stood leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"Bathroom. Keep going. I can hear you!" Castiel groaned as he frowned continuing skipping a bit of the sex talk.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV: Then**

 

 

 

"I don't have any lube." Castiel groaned as he nibbled lightly on Dean's ear. Dean groaned in annoyance before grabbing the hemorrhoid cream he got for Sam.

"Don't ask, just do..." Dean fidgeted as Castiel poured the cream on his hands lubing themselves the best he could do. 

Lucky already Dean had came prepared with an old condom that may or may not have expired three years ago. Castiel forced dean's legs open playfully, playing it a bit rough as he positioned himself. 

"Warning, I bite." Castiel paused.

"No blow jobs for me then." Castiel teased. Dean slapped him playfully.

"Shut up, that's not what I meant. Just fuck me." Castiel laughed as he positioned himself sliding in.

Dean groaned under him, only groaning loudly in pleasure as castiel continued to move without hesitation, not letting Dean adjust which made Dean moan louder. Rocking in and out of Dean, his hands yanked on his hair, the other gripping his hips roughly. 

The first time he felt Dean clamp onto him with his teeth, he almost came right there. It was fucking amazing. Dean just felt the need to bite during sex, said it was his thing. Castiel definitely liked his thing. 

They rocked against each other, Castiel was careful not to hurt him too bad, but Dean just continued to sink his teeth into anywhere he could as they moved a couple times into different positions.

As he felt himself getting close, pounding Dean's hole. Dean only whimpered as castiel was pounding him doggy style, getting his hair roughly pulled by Cas as he panted. 

He was a panting sweat covered mess as castiel started to cum inside the condom, and Dean started to cum on the sheets, they held their position till they were finished. 

Collapsing once Cas had pulled out, Dean closed his eyes panting. As he heard castiel pull off and toss the condom, he felt Cas's body heat as he moved closer lightly laying on him panting.

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV: Now**  

 

 

 

"So let me guess, you got up and booked it out of their once this settled in you were of sound and mind," Balthazar commented.

"No, that's the thing." Castiel blushed. "We kind of just laid together till we fell asleep."

"How was the morning after?" Balthazar asked.

"Weeeell," Castiel mumbled.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV: Then**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled softly as he sat up. His warmth was gone, as well as Dean's clothes. He frowned looking around, but his eyes stumbled on a Donut box. 

On the box was a written note:

_Sorry to run, work. :(_

_Call me._

_1 (555) 362 - 7283!_

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV: Now**

 

 

 

 

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THE FAMOUS GHOST WAS TOTALLY BLOWN OFF AFTER SEX." Balthazar was cracking up as castiel held his head in shame.

"Please keep it down." Castiel groaned.

"Loser," Chuck stated continuing to type causing Balthazar to laugh harder.

"Thank you, chuck from accounting!" Balthazar laughed.

"Look, I'm just here to see if he blew me off or he really got called into work," Castiel grumbled.

"That's really the whole reason?" Balthazar laughed. "Threw away years of pride and self-respect I have for you because you want to know if the guy you want dead blew you off?"

"Can you tell me or not?" Castiel huffed.

"Okay okay." Balthazar turned to his computer and started to type. He sighed before grabbing his phone and typing in a number. It was quiet as castiel watched Balthazar curiously.

"Hi, I'm...Adam's dad. I was wondering if I could speak to his teacher Dean Winchester. Is he in?" Balthazar started awkwardly. Castiel was taken back, Dean was a teacher? "Oh? Is he in today? Can I talk to him?"

Castiel instantly regretted letting Balthazar do this, god what if Balthazar fucked this up?!

"Hang up!" Castiel hissed as Balthazar placed a hand on his lip.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester its Adam's dad. I'm calling because I would love for Adam to have more homework. Yes. So much that little shit drowns in it. Ah huh. Thanks." Balthazar smiled looking at Cas. "Your totally not Rough rider boyfriend teaches preschool." Castiel stood roughly blushing.

"Let's go rob a bank or blow up something or something!" He walked away trying to change the subject.

"Yay! Let's avoid reality with high power explosives!" Balthazar cheered following after him. Leaving chuck to continue his totally (not) work related amazon shopping spree.


	4. And I'll still be a fool

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

"Okay?" Dean spoke.

That was weird...

Dean hung up the phone before moving to kneel near a student.

"Adam? How's your mom kate?" Dean asked, Adam was softly stretching a picture in crayon.

"Good." Adam stated.

"...and your other mom Susan?" Dean Adam nodded as Dean nodded softly rubbing his hair, that _was_ a weird call. 

He softly stood as he opened his cell phone, Still no call or text from castiel. 

Maybe it was too much to ask for this to not be a one night stand?

Maybe he had and Dean was just so bad at phones he didn't know?

"Wow? Glare at that phone any harder you might drill a hole in it." Sam smiled walking in with Gabriel at His side. The kids instantly ran over, happy to see them both.

"Hey." Dean quickly turned trying to hide the obvious fact he was waiting for a call. Sam picked up one of the kids which the others tried climbing the giant man. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to drop off left over from last night, Gabriel was curious and wanted to know why you blew us off." Sam stated. Gabriel gave him a look like 'this isn't what we rehearsed!'.

"Sorry, something unexpected came up." Dean stated as he collected some papers from his drawer, he was wearing a scarf because of how bruised and hickeyed his neck was. He hoped Sam didn't notice his change of wardrobe choices, as Sam studied his brother.

"You did the deed." Gabriel spoke breaking the avoidance in the brothers of the scarf. Dean stiffened as the bell went off and the kids started to leave to recess.

"W-what?" Dean swallowed once the kids were out they continued their conversation.

"Why do you think I wear scarves all the time, your brother is a hickey freak." Gabriel chuckled. "I was worried you didn't like me when you were getting laid instead." 

Dean was deep red.

"No way!" Sam chuckled relief, he thought the worse when it came to this city and his brother. 

He was hiding a hickey, not some marks from an attack of a robbery or something. He seriously searched all night for his brother, Gabriel had told him not to worry, but it wasn't like Dean to blow them off. It was Sam's idea to come here to make sure he was okay, though he pretended it was Gabriel. 

"With who?" Dean said nothing. "No way, Farmer's Market guy?"

"Farmer's market guy?" Gabriel teased a ooo.

"What are you guys, five?" Dean groaned. Dean was deep red.

"No way! It was!" Sam laughed as Gabriel and him high five.

"Leave! Both of you! You're Embarrassing!" Dean pushed them towards the door.

"Are you planning to see him again?" Sam called as he tried to shut the door on him, who obviously wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"I don't know yet!" Dean snapped.

"Well, I need his name, address and social security number-" Sam stated playfully as he let dean win and close the door on them.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV**

"I told you not to worry." Gabriel said as he watched Sam's face get serious.

"I always worry." Sam sighed. Gabriel frowned, knowing the Dean wasn't the only overprotective one in the family.

"Just promise me you'll stay out of it. They aren't close to being serious and I don't need you scaring away anyone who gets too close to your brother." Gabriel stated when Sam didn't respond, Gabriel moved in front of him stopping him. "Promise me!"

"Fine, I promise." Sam mumbled hearing something in the distance he kissed gabe. "Babe, I got to go."

"Be safe." Gabe waved as Sam quickly went to find a place to change.

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

"Crowley." Ghost spoke as he walked into a old pawn looking shop. If you needed anything, Crowley was the man to see, practically ran the black market and the underground world.

"Ah, if it isn't my little flower." Crowley stated as he smiled. "Here for your...requested item already? It isn't ready, but...I do have some...items you might be interested in." 

He slid over a frightening white mask. 

"Already had it formed to your face, thought you might like it." Ghost picked up the white full face mask examining it.

"Don't worry, it would take more a hit then sunglasses and wouldn't fall off." Crowley continued, Ghost turned taking off his glasses, so Crowley couldn't see his face and slid on the mask. 

He stood upright to face Crowley, it was what he needed, he slid a roll of hundreds as Crowley smirked not bothering to count it, ghost was a wonderful client and tipper.

"How long?" Ghost asked as he had turned his back to leave.

"Within the month." Crowley stated. "Again I might warn you. It might in fact kill you."

"I know the risks. Make it happen." Ghost started to leave when Crowley's voice stopped him.

"I need a couple ingredients for what you ask to be finished. Will you be willing to deliver?" Crowley asked. Ghost said nothing as he nodded his head and left.

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

  **Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

"He's not going to call." Dean sighed laying on the nap time mat, with all the kids home for the day, he should be getting work done. Instead he was worrying to his cousin Charlie who lived in Japan working for some videogame company.

"Dude why wouldn't he call? You're amazing." Charlie slurped coffee through a straw. She should be sleeping but she never jokes about the sleep is for the weak thing.

"I don't know. Maybe he blew me off?" Dean sighed.

"Just chin up, newbie." Charlie stated as his phone received a text.

"A random number texted me?" Dean lit up. "Think its him?"

"Well?" Charlie heard Dean fumble with the phone not sure how to open it. She explained how and he managed.

_Hello, pretty boy, dinner at 6?  
Meet me here: 456x Madison drive._

_\- Cassie_

"Think he means me?" Dean blushed lightly.

"Well? Who else! Go get ready!" Charlie insisted as Dean nodded.

"Bye, Charlie." Dean blushed.

"Later, Gator!" Charlie hung up.

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That was a cool mask." Balthazar commented as Castiel leaned back in his chair, Balthazar's trailer was small. But it was home to them both... and chuck, who had confidently pitched in to help Balthazar with his cooking. 

Chuck wore large Pokemon pajamas, and bunny slippers which he adored. He softly made balls of the cookies as Balthazar stirred something in a pot.

"Yeah, I think...maybe I should come out and give Ghost a face." Castiel stated staring at the mask.

"Instead of getting confused as the catnapper all the time. Would be nice to be able to walk down Laramie street without the cat lady screaming you kidnapped her cat again." Balthazar commented.

"Sunglasses aren't menacing enough. This mask is perfect. Creepy too." Castiel studied the mask sliding his fingers down the handcrafted face. "I think its made of bone."

"Human?" Balthazar questioned.

"No, I'm thinking a mammoth task." Castiel mumbled. Balthazar hummed a uninterested not listening response. "..Hello?....Balthazar? .... I banged your mother last night." 

Castiel mentioned vaguely to see if Balthazar was indeed not listening getting a hummed response.

"That's gross." Chuck frowned.

"Thank you, Chuck from accounting!" Castiel again waited for balthazar's responce and got none. "What are you doing anyways?! You don't cook." Castiel groaned.

"I only cook for special occasions." Balthazar stated.

"You told me you burn water!" Castiel glared.

"See how many times I actually had to slave in the kitchen since I said that? Zero." Balthazar stated.

"You tricked me so your lazy ass could watch Chasing life?!" Castiel groaned.

"And you fell for it like a politician on easter." Balthazar smirked.

"I so hate you." Castiel groaned.

"No you don't." Balthazar stuck out his tongue, he stated looking at his clock. He's been doing that since he started cooking around for what was he waiting for.

"Look, I'm tired. I barely slept last night-" Castiel started, as the doorbell rang as Balthazar smirked causing Castiel to turn."Expecting someone?"

Castiel was tense, when balthazar shook his head no, his mind jumped to the worse thing and all he could think of was had they found him out? 

He grabbed his gun from the safe as he hesitantly moved to the door. His heart was racing, as he forced open the door with a gun behind his back cocked. He was surprised to see Dean standing there with a basket, what?

"D-Dean?" Castiel choked out in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm a little early. I came straight from the store." Dean stated holding up the basket. "I got everything you asked for on the text."

"W...what?" Castiel looked so confused. "What text?"

"The text you sent me earlier." Dean pulled out his phone and read it. "Hey pretty boy, can you pick me up some coloring books, crayons, candles and your favorite CD. I want this night to be special as our first date. See you soon, Cassie."

"Cassie? Pretty boy?" Castiel was so confused, till it hit him. "Balthazar." He turned to yell at his friend but him and chuck were gone and laid instead a nicely made up dinner plates, with romantic candles and cookies. "I'm going to kill him."

"..." Dean stared at Castiel, so...castiel didn't text him. He felt like he was punched in the chest, maybe if Castiel had it would have hurt less. God he was so stupid.

"Dean I-" Castiel turned earning himself a hard knock to the chest by dean shoving the bag to him, Dean instantly started walking away quickly. "Dean! Dean wait!" He tossed the gun in a drawer.

"I get the picture!" Dean snapped at him. Let this end here, he thought to himself. You don't ever have to see Dean again, forget about him. Let one of your goons kill him off, and Dean would be nothing more than a passing thought. 

...This was a good plan that was shattered instantly by his fingers wrapping around Dean's wrist, he hasn't even realized he moved till Dean had stopped walking. 

"Let me go." Dean snapped.

"Dean, I'm sorry! I did not send those texts. I'd be lying if I told you I did." Castiel sighed.

"I'm not someone's joke." Dean growled.

"You're not." Castiel stated softly sliding his fingers through Dean's.

"You didn't call me." Dean wiped his nose as though fighting back tears.

"I didn't..." Castiel softly moved closer to Dean as he ran his fingers across Dean's thumb. "Didn't want to see desperate as I was to see you again."

"Maybe I like desperate." Dean sniffed and castiel chuckled softly his words very soft.

"You do huh?" He said in a soft whisper, and Dean nodded.

"I...want to get to know you...I want to see behind the mask.." Dean whispered back, castiel said nothing for a while.

"...And what if you don't like what you see?" He whispered staring at Dean's hands.

"That's why paper bags were invented." Dean stated making a gesture like he was putting on a paper bag over his head and castiel chuckled. "I'm here for your body don't worry." Dean teased.

"Oh. Good glad that's settled." Castiel chuckled, laughing softly he was quiet for a minute or two. "Dean winchester, would you accompany me to dinner?"

"I don't know." Dean huffed softly trying to act like he had better things to do. "I might need to go home and water my cat."

"That...was the worse lie I ever heard." Castiel chuckled uncontrollably.

"What's so bad about it?" Dean said confused.

"You don't water cats, Dean." Castiel started to lead him back to the house, and arm around his waist. "For starters." When Dean realized his mistake they both started to laugh.

"Sorry! I'm a bad liar!" Dean snickered walking in, as Castiel picked up Dean's grocery bag he brought. "So...who did all of this? Set this up?"

"My friend Balthazar." Castiel placed the bag on the table.

"Do you live here or him?" Dean asked.

"Both. I pretty much live here. I have a apartment deeper in the city, but I rarely am there." Castiel stated.

"Ah." Dean glanced around the trailer, when he noticed the big eyed goldfish on the counter. "Creepy."

"That's Becky the goldfish. Apparently my newest roommate got her at a fair a while back. She's in love with him I swear. She glares at anyone that's not him. Careful she bites." Castiel stated. 

Dean watched the black big eyed fish swim around the castle in the bowl before standing. It was lived in for sure the house. 

"Newest roommate?" Dean asked.

"Chuck from accounting. I assume he lives here, I don't know where exactly he sleeps though..." Castiel looked around as though trying to figure out the answer to his own question.

"Your...accountant lives with you..." Dean paused.

"Doesn't yours?" Castiel stated playfully.

"Ah. Could explain why my accountants been wanting my house key. Must have missed that memo." Dean teased back. "So why did I get crayons and coloring books?" Castiel started to pull stuff out of the bag.

"Not up for coloring on our date?" Castiel teased. "Well shit, I'm out of date ideas." Dean gave him a mocking ha ha funny face. "Chuck from accounting likes to color." He placed it on the counter.

"Is accounting code for kid?" Dean was confused.

"Um, no. Actually Chuck from accounting has Down syndrome. He likes to color because and I quote, _'I make the beauty of the world pocket sized_ '." Castiel stated. Dean smiled softly.

"I would like to meet him one day." Dean smiled as Castiel softly smiled back.

"Since Becky's still here, I'm assuming he's not too far. You might later tonight." Castiel moved to pull out Dean's chair. "Sorry, where are my manners. Come sit." 

Dean moved to sit, as Castiel noticed the mask sitting still on the table. Shit. Dean hadn't notice, he had to hide it.

"Your friends we-oh!" Dean managed to get out before Castiel had slammed his lips on Dean's kissing him roughly.

Dean was taken back but softly kissed back as castiel lifted his foot trying to kick off the mask. Looking like some ballerina, when his foot got caught on the table cloth. He tried to free his foot, he groaned into the kiss not in pleasure but annoyance. 

He yanked a bit trying to use Dean's chair arms as leverage when his foot broke free sending him flying into Dean knocking him and the chair over. Smooth Novak. Smooth.

"Ouch." Dean groaned cracking up. "What was that?!"

"I saw a bird." Castiel poorly lied. You saw a bird?! Really?! Dean seemed to have given him the 'oh shit he's crazy look'.

"...bird...?" Dean emphased slowly repeating it the only thing that saved him from embarrassment was his phone going off as he laid on top of Dean. However, when he heard the ringtone, he stopped praying this embarrassment would end.

 **It's funny how a man only thinks about the...BEEP**  
**You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...BEEP**  
**You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...BEEP**  
**Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...BEEP-**

Scrambling to his feet he found his phone.

"WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS?!" Castiel snapped emphasized his anger with his hands. "THEY ARE NEVER GOING TO MAKE A COMEBACK!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Balthazar cried out in pain from hearing that as Castiel tried to calm down. "DON'T SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"

"I'm sorry okay? What do you want?" Castiel helped Dean up as he apologized.

"Like Dean's ringtone on your phone?" Balthazar asked.

"Dean's ringtone?....wait you stole Dean's phone? When?" Castiel snapped.

"It wasn't me. Chuck from accounting did!" Balthazar choked out.

"You expect me to believe, Chuck from accounting stole Dean's phone." Castiel scoffed as the phone was passed.

"Finders keepers, bitch." Chuck said into the phone, which caused castiel to gasp.

"Good luck getting it back by the way." Balthazar mumbled.

"Balthazar maybe if you didn't teach him things like flipping off babies is okay, he wouldn't act like this all the time." Castiel sighed.

"Hey! That was only once! And I fixed that! Only on labor day can he flip off babies!" Balthazar stated.

"You need Jesus, my friend." Castiel groaned. "Or at least a therapist."

"I met Jesus once. Gave good head. Speaking of head. Can you like not bang your not boyfriend, I do not want to explain sex to chuck. I already had to explain how popcorn is made, and I still have no idea what I told him. I think I told him Hogwarts makes it with unicorns? I just...can't go through that again." Balthazar stated.

"Wait a minute?" Castiel groaned yanking open the closet as there sat chuck and Balthazar who were hiding under their combined dirty laundry which he was now showing Dean. Right now, the only person castiel wanted to kill was himself. "THIS WAS YOUR PLAN?!"

"AT LEAST I MADE IT A GOOD FIVE PERCENT OF A PLAN! YOU NEVER SUPPORT ANYTHING I DO! I WANT A DIVORCE!" Balthazar stomped out of the laundry.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Castiel screamed.

"Oh. That explains a lot..." He nodded slowly. "...Doesn't explain what happened to my cat fefe during summer camp when I was six though..."

Castiel groaned rubbing his eyes as he tried not to think of seven thousand ways of killing his friend. His life was over, Dean thinks him and his friends are fucking freaks, and left. He was sure he did. 

...But when Dean's soft laughter caused him to notice Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with chuck. Chuck had plucked himself down near where castiel placed the coloring books and crayons. 

Just having his way at the colors, Dean was a preschool teacher. He was use to company like chuck, he had started coloring with him. Just enjoying Chuck's company, Balthazar and castiel both exchanged looks. 

Chuck was actually drawing and talking with Dean, he never warmed up to strangers like this or this quick. Castiel felt Balthazar's hand rest on his shoulder.

"There are two kinds of people in this world Cassie...people like them..." He stated softly ushering to Dean and Chuck. "Who are genuinely good and full of light...and people like us...who are too hollow to be...."

It was the most serious thing he heard his friend say as they quietly watch the two enjoying coloring, and just for a second castiel felt a dry pain in his hollow chest knowing just how easy it was to blow a candle out.


	5. He says I smell like safety and home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit more serious. Seriously, some water works. I tried to throw a funny story to lighten it a bit as well as some more fluff.

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV**

 

 

 

"Blink for me. Okay. Good. Are you feeling it? No? How about now?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing," Sam stated as he pulled His head away from Gabriel's hands. Gabriel tested Sam's body to see how certain things affected him or worked.

"Well. So far none of this medication does anything on you." Gabriel sighed. "Well, I'm useless."

"No, you're not my love." Sam touched his hands. "Look only one thing in this whole world can hurt me and only you and I know what that is."

"Me." Gabriel joked.

"Okay, so two things." Sam chuckled. "You and...fire. Everyone with the dominate supergene had one weakness. Mine happens to be fire."

"Why fire?" Gabriel asked softly. "Is there a particular reason-?"

"...my father told me, we weren't born with our weakness. Our weakness comes...from the first person we killed with our powers." Sam stated.

"Killed?" Gabriel asked. Sam said nothing at all taking a minute to compose himself as he turned walking to stare at the window.

"Let me go back...to the beginning." Sam breathed.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many year ago: Sam's POV**

"Hello! Hello Sammy!" Mary bent down at the almost one year old as he giggled as she covered her face again. "Where's mama?" 

She hadn't noticed john had come around, he smirked to himself as he pinched her but causing her to jump. 

"John!" She laughed once she realized it was only him and playfully slapped him. Sam giggled as he watched his father move quickly away to check out what Mary was making. "Sammy, what is Dada?"

"Dumdum!" The eight-month-old giggled as he finger-picked the cut up fruit in his bowl.

"Don't teach him that." John chuckled as he stuck his finger into whatever she was making earning himself a slap on the ass.

"That's so gross! Out of the kitchen! At least wash your hands first. I don't know where they've been!" Mary laughed

"I know where they been." He winked at her earning another slap to the shoulder. "Doing laundry! Where did your mind went, nasty!" 

They giggled at each other john pulled her close softly kissing her, holding her tiny waist as he spun her as they kissed. The front door opened and slammed causing them to break the kiss. 

"Dean?" He called to the noise, holding Mary a little closer just in case, but when their seven-year-old rounded the corner with a bloody nose and a black eye. Mary gasped instantly yanking away from John kneeling down to cup Dean's face.

"Baby? Oh my god what happened?!" Mary instantly grabbed the bottom of her apron starting to wipe the blood. John didn't say anything, but Dean could see the hidden disappointment.

Dean was a carrier, he didn't have the dominate supergene, normally it took up to puberty to show signs of powers, but you shouldn't be able to get hurt till then. He stared at his father who covered his mouth looking away, but Dean kept his eyes on him feeling the tears growing in his eyes he let them fall though it stung his face. 

People like Dean and Mary, a human and a carrier were never suppose to know about dominate supergene, it must have been the crushing reality that john's future he dreamed up for his boys was crashing down with one obvious word. carrier.

"John get me a cloth! I think I'm going to take him to the hospital." Mary asked. When John said or did nothing, Mary turned. "John!" 

He didn't move, so she stood grabbed the cloth putting it to Dean's nose as she moved to John.

"I don't know what your problem is! But your son is hurt and here you are making him feel like shit because he's not a macho fighter like you." She hissed. "Get your head out of you ass john! I'm taking our brave son to the hospital, join us once you feel like being a fucking human being!" 

She grabbed Sammy from the baby high chair and took Dean's hand taking them to the car. As Dean climbed into the back seat, she placed Sammy in his baby seat before getting in and driving.

"Daddy hates me now." Dean's soft voice came from the back.

"No baby. He's just stupid." Mary said. "He just doesn't understand that having a little more of me isn't a bad thing."

"Little more of you?" Dean sniffed.

"When I was little there was a girl name Sarah. She absolutely hated me, she would pull my hair, broke my nose more than once, one time she poured milk on me during school."

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"Cry." Mary chuckled. "A lot."

"How did you get her to stop?" Dean sniffed.

"I made her cry." Mary laughed.

"How?" Dean tilted his head.

"I talked to her. Every day I would find her and ask her about her day. One day she broke down crying to me. Said I was the only person who cared about her enough to ask. We became friends after that. If I was never nice to Sarah I never would have met your father and had you." Mary smiled.

"Sarah? Auntie Sarah?" Dean asked. Mary nodded.

"Not all of us need to punch things to solve a problem...some just need kindness." She smiled into the rear view window, as Sammy giggled.

The two didn't notice as a red light started to form from Sammy's eyes and a laser shot from, hitting diagonally hitting Mary shoulder. The car swerved rolling down a ditch till it stopped pinned upside down against two trees. 

Dean woke dizzy his vision blurry as the high pitched crying alerted him something was wrong. The car was on fire, Mary laid unmoving in the seat, as the fires only got larger inside.

"S-Sammy? Mom?" Dean whimpered as a groan from the front seat caused him to look up.

"D...dean....get Sammy...out..." Mary breathed.

Dean nodded as he quickly unbuckled himself falling on the section of not completely burning, he hissed as the embers burned his skin as he walked on the roof of the car carefully, the car moaned under the weight as he unbuckled Sammy. 

The baby fell roughly into his arms as he walked slowly back to his door. Trying to get the door open, he struggled, he banged against the door.

"Hu...hurry baby....fire...." She was bleeding her head gashed opened, a hole in her shoulder, she was bleeding terribly. 

When Dean finally got the door hit open by ramming into it, he quickly exited the car placing Sammy a good distance away against a tree.

"I got to save mommy, Sammy." Dean whimpered. "Stay here."

"Close your eyes mommy!" Dean cried out as he grabbed a rock and started pounding the glass as he finally got it shattered he pushed away the glass and grabbed his mother's hands, the flames started to consume the car. 

Dean was in tears as he pulled but Mary was still lodged in her seat, he crawled into the car, his chest being licked by flames as he tried to undo her seatbelt but the metal of the car had pinned her and it.

"Dean...baby...go...please..." Mary begged her tears falling on Dean's face. "I love...you okay baby? Go...please. The cars going...to be swallowed by the flame....Sammy needs you more..than ever...please...dean..." 

Dean was sobbing as he tried again but Mary placed a hand on his and softly pushed them back. 

"Go." Mary breathed.

Dean softly moved to leave the car holding his mother's hand slipped out of his tiny fingers. As he walked to Sammy, he started to hear his mother screaming and he clamped his eyes shut sobbing as he turned to look at the car falling on his knees. 

Screaming her name in a weak screams, it was only when the screams stopped, he collect Sammy and walked the three miles to the main road.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Later that day: Sam's POV**  

 

 

 

 

"John?" Sarah stood as he entered the hospital, she held Sammy as john instantly grabbed at Dean.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" John yelled.

"T-there was red lighting!" Dean was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy-" Dean reached to touch john but he yanked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" John snapped. Dean flinched as he watched John examine Sammy who was completely fine. John kissed Sammy's forehead, picking him up from Sarah. Then started to walk out of the hospital leaving Dean behind.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dean ran over grabbing john's shirt but he didn't expect to be backhanded in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his burn wounds, wheezing and sobbing.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." John hissed. "Mary is dead because you were weak! It is your fault she died!"

"JOHN!" Sarah instantly ran over shoving him. "How fucking dare you! He is seven! How was he suppose to save her?! You aren't taking ANY of the kids till you get some fucking help!" She yanked Sam from his arms and pushed him.

"Give me my boy!" John screamed.

"I will call the police! Get the fuck out of here you monster!" She pushed him again as he growled storming away as she softly collected him in. "Come on sweetie. You shouldn't be moving around love." 

Dean just continued to sob and said nothing to his auntie as he wishes he died in the fire with her.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV: Now**

"We stayed with my aunt for two years before she died of cancer. The court said my dad was fit to take us back and we stayed with him till he died. He never talked to Dean about what happened at the hospital, but he didn't treat him like he hated him...I think he did worse by treating him like he didn't matter...." Sam breathed. "He should have hated me, not Dean."

"Don't say that my love." Gabriel cupped his face. "Your father...you can't blame yourself for what he did. How he acted alright." He softly kissed Sam's tears away.

"That's why I need to protect Dean....I was the one that ruined his life." Sam started crying harder as Gabriel held him whispering it wasn't true, but nothing Gabe did would change that.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV: Now**

 

 

 

"Alright! Alright!" Dean was chuckling as chuck, castiel and Balthazar were eating dinner. "You are really telling me you both accidentally caused the white house to go under lockdown because you wanted a Twinkie?"

"I really like twinkies!" Balthazar said in defense. "So it was senior year and our class took a trip to Washington DC which surprisingly enough is not in Washington."

"Anyways. I was hungry and during the tour of the white house stumbled on a vending machine, little did I know this was the president's private vending machine." Balthazar laughed.

"I saw it had Twinkies and being a poor senior in high school, thought it was okay to just stick my hand into the slot and tried to grab them. Needless to say I got stuck." Balthazar explained.

"And here I am trying to enjoy the tour and all I hear is the sound of a whimpering animal. So I go to the noise and find this fool stuck with his ass hanging out licking the glass crying about Twinkies." Castiel chuckled sipping his wine. 

"Never met him before. And this is what I see. Anyways so he begs me to free him. So I try to pull him out, so I'm yanking and yanking. Nothing." Castiel laughed.

"I'm about to leave and give up. So this idiot tells me there's a lever on the machine that will release him but I gotta stick my hand in the machine. I stupidly believe him, so I stick my hand in there looking for this stupid lever and I get stuck. When I tell him I'm stuck, he looks me dead in the eyes and says ' _good now you can't ever leave me_.'"Castiel laughs. 

"What?!" Dean laughed.

"It gets better, So we start freaking out screaming, after I gave him a few good kicks for lying and getting me stuck. So we are screaming help me which you should never do in the white house and next thing we know we have the secret service on us with guns." Castiel snorted.

"Oh no!" Dean covered his mouth.

"We got in so much trouble but this fucking fool was still able to steal those fucking twinkies!" Castiel stated as they are all wheezing in laughter. Dean downed the remaining amount of wine.

"You are such dorks." Dean chuckled as he watched castiel get up collecting the empty plates. "I think I'm drunk enough, however, I think it's time I sadly took my leave. School tomorrow."

"Dude, that's like PTSD to me!" Balthazar groaned. "Schhooool." He laid his face on the table.

"I'll walk you out." Castiel offered just drying his hands as he watched Dean collect His coat.

"All right I'm leaving buddy." Dean kneeled down to chuck who now contently searched amazon for doorknobs.

"Can we get married?" Chuck asked as Dean smiled sweetly.

"Maybe." Dean chuckled as chuck nodded pushed up his glasses.

"Not a no. I still got it." Chuck started typing then paused. "Did you know you can get a doorknob for 24.89? Free overnight shipping?"

"Dude, no more doorknobs. You bought seventeen last week." Castiel stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Chuck asked. "We have doors don't we?"

"We have three doors in this house chuck and they all have mismatched door knobs because you bought too many. The only one left you haven't done something to is the backslider."

"Then I shall find window decorations." Chuck smiled contently.

"Goodnight chuck." Dean leaned down kissing the top of his head ruffling his hair.

"I get all the action," Chuck stated causing dean to snicker, Castiel rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ready?" Castiel asked as Dean nodded as castiel slid his hand over the back of his waist.

"Hands off my man, castiel," Chuck stated not looking at him.

"Your man?" Castiel questioned. Dean snickered at Castiel questioning.

"You heard the man," Dean stated finding this amusing.

"Fine, can I at least see ' _your man'_ out?" Chuck nodded that this was fine not looking up from his screen. Chuck held the door for Dean as he waved goodbye to Balthazar before walking out the door. Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets walking with Dean. They walked quietly before Dean spoke.

"This...was one of the best dates I ever had." Dean smiled. Castiel looked up.

"You mean it?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded softly.

"I had a wonderful time." Dean paused near the front gate of the trailer park, leaning back against the wall. "We might not have done this in order, but I'm...glad we are letting this play out."

Castiel nodded shyly as he looked at Dean, and they stared quietly at each other. Waiting as though maybe there might be more, but no one dare speak how much they wanted it. 

Dean slid his teeth against his lip shyly, as castiel stared at his lips, watching as Dean slid his fingers against Cas' chest pulling him closer before their lips softly touched. Kissing back instantly castiel pulled Dean's waist against his, as Dean slowly let this kiss build.

What was this man doing to him?

Castiel enjoyed Dean, he liked the feel of his skin, his moans as castiel slid his tongue against dean's, he liked their conversations, he liked that space where dean was in his life and for the first time he felt warm. 

When the kiss finally broke they stared at each other for a few seconds in their closeness, before they brought their lips back together holding each other close for the first time feeling...whole.


	6. When you sleep, will it be with me?

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

Castiel moaned softly as he lifted his head from under the pillow, smacking his lips as he tiredly looked around the room. Dean was gone, but last night's clothes remained tossed about. Dean's bed was nice and soft, and castiel was feeling so nice right now.

He glanced at the sun kissed room, Dean's room was pretty organized. Picture frames on the wall and dressers, most were of him and a younger man. 

A couple were of a blonde girl and a brunette one, other was Dean with a redheaded girl. There was nothing on the dressers, except for a stereo and some body products. The room was really white and clean, castiel almost questioned if he had died because of how white it was. 

He stood as he noticed a note on the counter next to a plate of breakfast and clean clothes.

 _You know the drill._  
_Help yourself to anything_  
_Stay as long as you like._  
_Dean :)_

"Dean, learn the rules." Castiel groaned stretching. "You can't give me a pounding like that and just leave."

He sighed as he got up, accepting Dean's clean clothes and put them on. They smelled of Dean's cologne, and honestly he kind of liked his clothes not smelling like an ashtray. He quietly at the breakfast as he took his time to leave. 

Leaving Dean a note, he walked out of the room to do his dishes when the front door opened and in walked a rather tall man. He set his bag next to the door and tossed his keys in the key tray. He only stopped when he noticed he wasn't alone, as he stripped off his shoes.

"Uh?" The man blinked.

"Um..." Castiel stated unsure of what to make of this.

"Can...I help you?" The man asked.

"I-I'm just leaving. I'm Dean's... Friend." Castiel covered, where they friends? For god sakes, this is totally throwing off his killing Dean plan.

"No way, your farmer's market guy!" The man gasped.

"I...I..." Castiel choked out uncomfortable.

"You met my brother, Dean, at a Farmer's market right?" The man smiled.

"Oh, your Dean's brother?" Castiel gave a nervous smile. Shit.

"I'm Sam." He walked over shaking his hand.

"And I'm guessing I'm farmer's market guy." Castiel lightly joked.

"Got a name?" Sam smiled trying to obviously get all the information he could out of him.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." Castiel blabbed. Shit! This was getting worse than he planned, He should have killed Dean earlier to have prevented this! 

Now two people now know his real identity! 

Guess he has to add him to the fucking growing ass list!

"Well, now that we formally met, I feel it's necessary to threaten you now." Sam started.

Uh. Oh.

"Listen, Dean's my big brother and I respect him enough to make his own life choices. But of your thinking of using him for sex, taking his money, lying to him, or overall taking advantage of my big brother and break his heart. I recommend leaving before things get serious and I end up having to BREAK You." Sam threatened. 

"I will make every little bone in your body twist in ways you never thought possible, and I will shove my fist down your throat and rip out your lungs personally so you'll never be able to breathe my air again. Do you understand me?" Sam smiled, patting Castiel's back as Castiel nodded quickly. "Have a nice day."

Sam said nothing else as he popped a lollipop into his mouth and walked straight into his room. When the door slammed, Castiel breathed for the first time in a while, and quickly bolted it out the door.

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

"That's all he said?" Balthazar questioned as they drove to the heist.

"Is that all?!" Castiel scoffed. "Is that all?!"

"I mean, I don't understand why you should break up with dean because Dean's baby brother threatened you." Balthazar scoffed.

"We AREN'T dating!" Castiel groaned."...and if you'd see this guy you'd understand! He's huge!"

"Dean's dick or His brother?" Balthazar asked. Castiel glared at him as the back vans dividing window on the diving door opened and two women stuck their heads through.

"Stop being such a baby." The blonde yawned resting her head on the frame, Castiel yelped trying to put on his mask before they saw but he stopped when a voice spoke up.

"We already have seen your face you know. Balthazar sent us a Christmas last year." The older woman stated. Castiel glared at Balthazar who started to whistle.

"Really now?" Castiel glared.

"Photoshopped picture of you with a Christmas present on your genital area. Said 'I got a present for you' open it up and it said 'and it's not just my package, hope to rob with you next year.'" The blonde chomped on her gum presenting the photo.

 

 

"That's not what I got." The male voice said from the back. "I got 'I gotta pee stain for you.' "

"Rats I knew there was a typo." Balthazar snapped his fingers. "Sorry, Bobby."

"Never. Send. Me. A. Christmas. Card. Again." Bobby growled.

"And you just moved yourself to the top of my holiday card list bobby." Balthazar hummed.

"Drats," Bobby mumbled.

"You're welcome grumpy pants!" Balthazar blew him a kiss as Castiel looked pissed.

"So wait...EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I LOOK LIKE?!" Castiel growled.

"Everyone in our crime family anyways." Balthazar corrected.

"Quite you!" Castiel snapped.

"Was it actually a secret?" The blonde asked.

"Yes!" Castiel snapped/

"Because we've all known before the Christmas card." The blonde asked.

"W..what? How?! I tried so hard to keep my identity hidden." Castiel blinked.

"Because only you would be caught dead in public with him." The blonde pointed to Balthazar.

"Hey!" Balthazar whined.

"That's...what gave it away...?" Castiel paused.

"Yes." The three said in unison.

"Not even chuck from accounting would be caught dead with him." The blonde blew a bubble.

"Hurtful, Joanna." Balthazar whimpered. She gave him an annoyed look as she popped her gum, to which she flipped him off.

"Listen, this Dean guy seems like a good guy. I think if you find something good in this shitty small town you grip it and never let it go." Jo stated softly, as castiel listened to her words.

"Masks guys." The older woman spoke.

"Right mama," Jo stated as they all slid on their masks.

"So why does Crowley need an old rock at the Museum anyways?" Ellen asked loading her gun.

"He says he needs the piece to complete our project." Ghost spoke as he turned staring at a girls doll face mask which Jo wore, a monkey mask bobby wore, skeleton mask Ellen slid on and a Chewbacca mask which when stared at Balthazar made Chewbacca noises which caused castiel to sigh.

"Why does Crowley's men have to come?" Jo mumbled staring at the van of men his ski masks following.

"We get the stone from the vault and they will keep the hostages at bay." Ghost explained.

"I don't like the idea of them involved." Bobby mumbled as ghost looked away.

"Good thing you aren't paid to think." Ghost stated as the car remained silent.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

"MR. WINCHESTER! I GOT TO GOOOOO!" Ben cried yanking Dean's hand, as Dean turned looking at the boy.

"You're going to miss the dinosaurs if I take you to the bathroom now. Are you sure you have to go?" Dean asked The boy nodded as Dean took Ben's hand. 

"Penny, I need to take Ben to the bathroom I will be right back," Dean stated. She nodded huddling the kids to the dinosaur exhibit, as Dean walked Benny towards the bathroom.

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Ben asked. Dean chuckled at the question.

"I like this turtleneck." Dean wasn't lying but it wasn't the only reason he was wearing it.

"Are you trying to become a turtle?" Ben asked.

"Kind of." Dean shrugged.

"Um. I wanteded to be a duck." Ben smiled.

"Really? Did you tell your mom that?" Dean laughed.

"She said I can only be a duck when daddy has me. I like daddy's face red when he's mad, he hates when I quack at him. So I quack more." Dean started chuckling as he led him to the stall.

"Tell me when you're done, okay Ben?" Dean leaned against the wall waiting for him. Ben softly sang to himself as he kicked his legs, after a few moments Dean heard.

"I missed!" Ben yelled.

"It's okay, I'll clean it when you're done." Dean stated. That satisfying the three-year-old, seemed to pick up the song. Till Dean heard the toilet flush and the toddler came out giggling. "What do you do now?"

"I sing! LA LA LA!" The toddler twirled in his little tutu.

"No, we wash hands." Dean picked up the toddler who washed his hands and was set down. "Sit right here till I clean up your mess." 

The toddler nodded sitting on the sink, singing as Dean grabbed paper towels and kneeled down cleaning up the toilet mess as the door swung open for the men's. 

"Ben, what did I say?" Dean stated.

"Mr. Winchester?" Ben spoke. Dean sighed and stood, what he didn't expect was the sound of a gun cocking.

"You two. With m-" The armed man said. Dean instantly grabbed the gun flipping it out of his hand, slamming it into his gut causing the man to fall on his knees and cold-cocked him with the gun.

"You okay, Ben?" Dean asked checking the gun bullets.

"Again again!" Ben clapped his hands as Dean picked him up moving him to the closet and set him on the ground.

"Ben, you know that game we play in class at nap time?" Dean asked.

"The quiet game?" Ben frowned as Dean nodded leading him to the janitor's closet which he jimmied the lock and quickly got Ben inside. Taking off his coat he put it down and laid Ben down.

"Be very quiet for me okay? no matter what you hear, you stay here and nap okay?" Dean stated. Ben nodded. "Only open the door if you hear our code word okay? What do you want it to be?"

"Quack?" Ben blinked.

"Okay. Only open the door if I quack at you okay?" Dean smiled. Ben nodded as Dean locked the door and closed it. He slammed the gun into the man's head to make sure he was out before exiting the bathroom.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Dean's POV**  

 

 

"HEADS DOWN! NO ONE MOVE OR YOU WILL ALL BE SHOT!" A man yelled as the kids sobbed, keeping their heads down with their hands on their heads. Dean leaned against the wall trying to make out how many there were. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four. 

**There were Four.**

Dean had to stop them, save the kids, and get them out. He took a deep breathe, as he heard one approaching.

"Where's Dale?" One asked.

"Checking the bathrooms. Been there a while." The second stated.

"Keep your guns on them!" The man walked over, waiting for him to round the corner, Dean instantly used the back end of his gun swinging it as hard as he could into his face knocking the guy out.

He heard his nose shatter, dean slightly cringed, as he pulled the heavy guy into the bathroom tossing him and dale into the stall. Before he exited the bathroom, he checked the position of the men before swallowing. 

They were a good distance that they wouldn't have enough time to react, and far enough from the hostages that Dean couldn't hit them if he missed. He gripped the gun before walking out behind cover and instantly fired on the first guy.

"What the-" the last guy didn't have a chance to react, as Dean shot and killed him too. The kids looked up as did some of the other hostages.

"Mr. Winchester?" Lily sniffed.

"Let's get you out of here-" Dean held out his hand but the sound of a gun cocking stopped him. He felt the metal of a gun as he dropped his own gun.

"Say hello to the calvary, mate." The man smirked cruelly.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

 

"Did you hear gunshots?" Jo looked up at the ceiling.

"I told them not to hurt any of the hostages," Balthazar stated hesitantly as Ghost turned towards the door.

"Something's wrong," Jo stated moving to stand but ghost put a hand up.

"Keep working on it, we need that safe open and the stone before Deliverer gets the word. I will handle them." Ghost started walking towards the stairs.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

 

"EVERYONE PAY CLOSE ATTENTION! SEE THIS MAN?" They dragged Dean's beaten up body towards the crowd who gasped and cried out at the barely conscious Dean. "HE WAS STUPID! HE TRIED TO BE A HERO! DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT WE DO TO HEROES?" 

They forced Dean to his knees as the man cocked his gun pointing it at his head.

 

 

**BOOM**

 

 

Everyone screamed at the gunshot, but when the men holding the gun fell they noticed the white masked man who had walked up behind the man about to shoot Dean. He had fired before the man did. The other men instantly backed up in fear, letting go of Dean he collapsed hard into the ground.

"WHAT. DID. I. SAY?!" Ghost growled. Ghost was so angry. Dean. They hurt Dean. He was physically shaking violent, he'd never felt this much rage.

"I-I-" one man spoke earning another man a bullet causing everyone to scream in fear.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Ghost shot another man when the last one remained physically pissing himself a hand on Ghost's shoulder caused him to turn.

"We have to go! He's coming!" Balthazar cried, noticing it was Dean laying on the ground. "S-shit..." He composed himself trying to pull ghost away. 

"You can't do anything! let's go!" Balthazar snapped. Ghost grabbed the stone slamming it into the remaining man's hand.

"Take this to your boss. Then tell him why your men are dead." Ghost growled the man nodded quickly and booked it.

"Ghost! Now!" Balthazar yanked Ghost towards the exit where the others were waiting. Penny rushed over to Dean placing her head on his chest.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING! SOMEONE KNOW CPR?! PLEASE! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Penny screamed, Ghost instantly stopped running and turned. Dean? His heart was pounding with worry.

"Ghost!" Balthazar cried trying to yank him, as Jo rolled her eyes angrily throwing off her mask out of the hostage's view she slammed it into Cas' chest hard.

"Go! I got him!" Jo quickly ran over, quickly pushing her way through as she raised his head, as she blew air into his lungs. Castiel could only watch as Jo started chest compressions, with one last tug Castiel was yanked away.

 

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Dean's POV**  

 

 

"Ouch." Dean groaned yanking out the IVs.

"Dean! Rest!" Gabriel growled trying to hold him down.

"I'm fine!" Dean tried to sit up once again but Gabriel held a needle up.

"I will use this! Sit your ass back down and stop yanking out your IVs!" Gabriel snapped.

"W-what is it?" Dean said rather afraid to know.

"The strongest laxative we have, you will be strapped to our toilet for a week longer than you are going to be here if I use this. You will have the worse stomach pains imaginable and the worse ass rash you have even seen." Gabriel snapped. 

Dean stared completely scared as he slowly laid back down as Gabriel sighed in relief, quickly fixing the IV. 

"Your lucky to be alive, Rambo. Lucky that blonde was there to save you." Gabriel stated.

"So they tell me." Dean groaned rubbing his bruised chest. "I've had worse in middle school I'm sure."

"You saved their lives, Dean," Gabriel spoke.

"Anyone would have done the same thing." Dean shrugged.

"But no one did." Gabriel injected him with pain relievers. "This will make your chest hurt less."

"So a blonde saved me?" Dean asked.

"Came with you to the hospital and everything. She got you breathing." Gabriel spoke.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked.

"Left as soon as I said you'd live." Gabriel shrugged as the room door was swung open.

"Can you sign my dick, Mr. Hero?!" Balthazar sure knew how To make an entrance. Chuck trailed behind him carrying a large carrot.

"Sir you two can't just barge in-" Gabriel went to stop them.

"It's fine. Let them in." Dean chuckled as he noticed they were alone. Did Cas not come? "Hey, guys."

"Is my man okay?" Chuck questioned staring at Gabriel who happened to be the same height as chuck. Chuck seemed content as he started to poke him with a carrot. Gabriel ignored the weird carrot sliding.

"I'm okay, chuck." Dean chuckled.

"Chuck from accounting! What did I say about the carrot?" Balthazar put his hands on His hips.

"Sliding carrots on the skin is creepy," Chuck spoke.

"What are you doing?" Balthazar asked.

"...nothing." Chuck continued.

"Are you lying to me?" Balthazar questioned knowing he was.

"...no," Chuck mumbled.

"If I ask that guy right there what would he say?" Balthazar sighed.

"...that I was sliding a carrot on his skin." Chuck sighed.

"Okay, so what do you need to do?" Balthazar smirked in victory, Expecting him to say stop.

"....eat the carrot." Chuck paused.

"Don't you dare! You don't know where he and His ugly skin's been!" Balthazar yelped.

"Hey?!" Gabriel commented offended as Chuck made a gesture.

"Chuck. Chuck! Don't you- did you just flip me off?! He just flipped me off-!" Balthazar yelped offended.

"Balthazar!" Dean grabbed Balthazar's shirt forcing him to look at him. "Where's Cas?"

Balthazar opened and closed his mouth, not wanting to say what was obvious. He wasn't coming, Dean softly lets go of Balthazar as Balthazar looked sadly at Dean. 

Dean covered his face with his hands, Gabriel was fighting off chuck who wanted nothing more than to stick his carrot in Gabriel's ear. Dean laid down softly as he stared out the window softly wishing...there was more.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Balthazar's POV: Earlier**  

 

 

"Castiel. Let's go!" Balthazar grabbed his truck keys, but castiel kept staring out the window watching the rain in the trailer. "Castiel, Jo said he should wake up soon! We need to be the first ones-"

"Balthazar I'm not going." Castiel sighed.

"...what?" Balthazar looked at castiel in disbelief.

"He was hurt because of me...Balthazar.... " Castiel looked down. "I...can't risk his life anymore. I was stupid to believe I could for a second have..." 

He held his open hand out as though grasping something refusing to say the words.

"..." Balthazar was quiet. "So...that's it?"

"...." Castiel said nothing.

"You won't... fight?" Balthazar looked at him. "You...just are going to end it like this?

"This is...the only way I can...save him from me..." He spoke softly.

"Coward." A voice spoke, They both turned seeing chuck in tears.

"Chuck?" Castiel questioned.

"Stupid face! He's sad! He's crying! And you no go and make him smile?" Chuck sniffed.

"It's not that simple, chuck." Castiel sighed.

"Everything's that simple!" Chuck held two carrots and tossed one hard at Castiel who flinched.

"Chuck from accounting! What did I say? Where do the carrots go when you're done?!" Castiel spoke.

"IN TRASH!" He glared at Castiel. "That's where I put it!" He stormed off to the car.

"Can you believe him?" Castiel rubbed his bruised arm.

"Yes...it's you right now I can't believe..." Balthazar turned pausing before leaving. "If...you don't come to visit him today, don't ever bother to ever see him again."

"What...are you saying?" Castiel scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm saying its now or never. You don't get do-overs castiel..." Balthazar turned walking towards the car, not bothering to wait for him as castiel softly lit a cigarette.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV: Now**

 

 

 

 

"A group of preschool classes and teacher have lived to fight another day, thanks to local hero Dean Winchester. Who risked his life to take out four of Ghost's Gunmen and save his preschool class. This man is the only man to fight Ghost and live-" The news continued showing a terrible photo of Dean.

"Aw, come on! That's a horrible picture!" Dean chomped on popcorn, Chuck laid next to Dean on the bed as Balthazar laid at his feet. They were watching the news before visiting hours were over.

"No HD? I guess you weren't THAT important!" He earned a light kick from Dean, Balthazar snickered.

"They keep mentioning I fought this Ghost guy...that's not true...I...don't remember...much...but...I think...he...saved me..." Dean stated as chuck and Balthazar exchanged looks. 

"I remember my world was...spinning...but I remember the sound of a gun...he shot his own gunmen...to save me..." Dean whispered.

"Maybe it's your concussion talking?" Balthazar sat up.

"Maybe..." Dean rubbed his sore head, as chuck lightly patted it.

"Dean is my hero," Chuck said softly as he snuggled next to dean.

"You're my hero, chuck." Dean softly hugged him. "Thank you for coming to see me. Both of you."

"You're my man, I got to keep my bitches and hoes happy." Chuck earned a laugh out of Dean.

"What? Which one am I?" Dean asked. Chuck turn staring into his eyes.

"My hoe," Chuck stated.

"Who's your bitch, Then?" Balthazar scoffed, Chuck and Dean slowly both looked to Balthazar who then frowned.

"Heeeey! I am not your bitch." Balthazar snapped.

"Remember that time you got stuck in that Chinese finger trap when Castiel was out of town that one weekend?" Chuck stated.

"..." Balthazar blushed. "Okay, but I'm like...the main bitch." This caused Dean to laugh roughly.

"Wait, what happened-" Dean laughed.

"Guys, visiting hours are over." Gabriel came in as the two groaned.

"Just one more story?" Dean begged.

"You'll be here all week, they can tell you tomorrow." Balthazar took Chuck's hand who stared directly at Gabriel who was slightly scared of him.

"Bye Dean." Chuck waved following Balthazar skipping down out the door.

"I'm turning off the lights Dean you need your rest." Gabriel moved to turn them off but deans voice stopped him.

"H...have you heard from Sam?" Dean asked. Gabriel looked down sadly, Sam didn't even come check on Dean.

"I tried...calling him...I can try again..." Gabriel whispered.

"Forget I asked..." Dean smiled sadly, as he softly moved laying down facing the window, tears falling from his eyes as Gabriel looked down sadly and closed the door. 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV**

When Gabriel left the room he pulled out his cell, he called Sam a dozen times but no response. He softly called again, hoping this time he would answer.

_Hi, this is Sam, not here right now. Leave a message._

"Sam, where are you? Dean's... He needs you by his side right now. Please. Come stop by...if you don't visit him...don't bother coming home." Gabriel slammed his phone shut walking away.

 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

The door to Crowley's shop was kicked and flew straight into the wall, cracking the wall. Crowley sighed as the deliverer stormed in.

"You could have just used the door like a normal person. I mean it's not locked and the door sign says 'come in!'." Crowley mumbled as Deliverer grabbed Crowley by the collar.

"WHERE IS GHOST?!" Deliverer growled as Crowley wiped some of his spit off his face.

"Well, hello to you too," Crowley stated as Deliverer slammed him into the wall.

"I'm not fucking around, Crowley!" Deliverer snapped.

"Glad to know you aren't cheating on me." Crowley groaned as Deliverer pinned him on the wall.

"I saw your minions at Ghost's crime scene! You are obviously working together! Give me Ghost and I might not snap you in two!" Deliverer growled.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Crowley groaned uncomfortably. "Ego hurt because you didn't get to the crime fast enough to stop it?" 

Deliverers eyes blew red as Crowley's smirk faded as though he was reading his face like a open book. 

"That's not it is it...this is personal...someone you care about was there, weren't they?" Crowley smirked as Deliverer growled.

"I WILL NOT ASK YOU TWICE, CROWLEY!" Deliverer was so angry he wasn't thinking rationally, or else he would have realized how much he gave away.

"Sorry love." Crowley smirked. "Ghost and I aren't that closely associated. He asked for people. I provided it. You saw yourself none of my men came back alive. I heard ones brains are still scattered in the Museum. So if you'd kindly like me to show you the door I will."

Deliverer let him go as Crowley brushed him off turning to grab a paper and pen.

 "Where would you like the door repair bill to be se-" Crowley continued, when he turned the hero was gone.

"Sir. Are you alright?" His goon asked coming from the back.

"Get me a list of everyone at the Museum today, and for god sakes get someone to fix that door." He turned walking away, knowing he was just handed the key to finding out Deliverer's identity.


	7. I kinda need a hero... Is it you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "Normy" will be used in the story. It refers to people born with the supergene but are carriers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

Dean laid sleeping in his bed, breathing roughly, reliving the moment ghost shot the man in his head. He could hear the gun, the man falls, Dean being let go by the men. He could hear ghost say something under his breath. 

What did he say? 

What did he whisper? 

Dean shot awake covered in sweat, panting, he turned noticing his window was now open. His curtains blew around as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

When he noticed someone sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, he squinted his eyes as the figure spoke.

"Nightmare?" A voice made him turn.

"Stress dream more like it." Dean breathed softly smiling knowing that voice.

"I think they call it PTSD." The figure stood walking over to the chair closer and sat down.

"I thought you weren't coming, Cas." Dean softly touched the side of his face.

"I wasn't," Castiel confessed. "I was scared...I was afraid...you were really hurt...I wasn't there to protect you...I was ashamed."

"It's not your fault...I'm... Just really happy you came." Dean smiled. Tears slid down Dean's face as he tried to hold them back, but a flood of emotions hit him hard. 

Castiel softly stroked the tears away he leaned up kissing the tears away, as Dean sobbed uglily. When Dean finally stopped crying castiel softly smiled.

"Of course I came, stupid. I wouldn't miss our second date." Castiel chuckled opening a basket, Dean realized he had. Softly handing Dean a pizza slice as Dean watched castiel pull out a couple other things, soda, individual pie slices and some fruits.

"A hospital picnic?" Dean sniffed.

"Too cheesy?" Castiel questioned with worry.

"I-I love cheesy." Dean sniffed as he happily started to eat the pizza.

"So...I heard you pulled karate kid movies on the goons. Where did you learn it?" Castiel asked leaning back in the chair chomping on his pizza with his feet on the metal of the bed.

"Third grade." Dean started helping himself to food.

"...seriously?" Castiel asked.

"I lived in a REALLY bad neighborhood... I mean, Elmo started shit with Barney every weekend." Dean teased. Castiel lightly pushed His arm as Dean chuckled.

"Seriously," Castiel spoke.

"We lived at a survival community for a bit when I was thirteen. Sam, dad, and I. We stayed there for a couple years till dad slept with the leader's wife." Dean shrugged.

"Ah. Honorary bad ass." Castiel laughed.

"What about you? I know shit nothing about your past." Dean stated with food in his mouth but he covered it to be polite.

"Um..." Castiel paused, he never talked about his past, even Balthazar knows very little about it. Dean noticed his hesitation.

"You don't have to tell me..." Dean stated softly but castiel shook his head.

"I just don't...I didn't have the best childhood." Castiel breathed as Dean took his hand. "Well...I might as well start from the beginning...I was born to Sheppard and Morgan Novak..."

"That's a start." Dean smiled encouraging him to continue. 

Words started pouring out of Castiel's mouth and soon he just spilled everything. 

How he never felt accepted by his family, that when he was a kid his parents were always gone, that a nanny named Mariette watched him, they never bothered with him. 

But when his twin siblings were born, his parents adored them. Castiel felt forgotten, watched his siblings treated with the affection he never got, he grew cold to them. He confessed the last time he talked to Anna and Michael, was almost seven years ago.

"I haven't talked to my parents since I left at seventeen. I call Anna and Michael when I know they won't answer to wish them happy birthday every year...I just...my siblings and I are strangers. There's no way to fix that." Castiel sighed, Dean softly cupped his face.

"If you are all willing to work on it...there is a way to fix it." Dean nuzzled him softly. "You say they call you sometimes but you don't answer?" 

Castiel nodded. 

"Next time...answer." Dean offered.

Castiel nodded softly, as Dean leaned down softly kissing him. Castiel kissed back softly, as Dean started to pull castiel onto the bed. 

The sex was nothing like they had before, it was soft, small nibbles, loving words, castiel took great care because Dean was injured and rode him softly. Dean's moans were music to Castiel's ears as they took their time exploring each other's bodies. Dean was black and blue and castiel kissed every single kicking bruise.

When they came, Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's and it continued long after they had come.  Continued to kiss and hold each other till their lazy kisses drifted them to sleep. 

Castiel woke the next morning rubbing his eyes to his phone going off, he quietly slid off Dean, careful not to hurt or wake him as he sat naked at the end of the bed rubbing his eyes. 

He grabbed his phone rubbing his chin, as he yawned reading the color I'd he hesitated but pulled the phone to his ear slowly.

"Hello?" Castiel mumbled.

"...c...Castiel? Is...that really you?" Anna's voice ace on the line.

"Hi, Anna," Castiel spoke softly not wanting to wake Dean. "...How are you?"

"I'm... Good, Castiel." Anna seemed relieved. "I...was going to leave you a message...but you're here...so...happy birthday." 

He smiled softly, it was slightly awkward.

"Thanks, Anna." Castiel gave a soft smile.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled softly as castiel turned.

"I'll come back to bed in a second. Go back to sleep." Castiel whispered. Dean nodded softly rolling over, as castiel slid on some boxers and walked out onto the balcony of the hospital room.

"W...who was that?" Anna questioned as Castiel lit a smoke sitting watching the sunset.

"His...name is Dean." Castiel blushed softly.

"Dean..." Anna smiled softly. "Tell me about him."

"He's...smart, kind, still has no idea how to work a smartphone. He's stupidly brave. He has a younger brother who might kill me if I ever break his heart. He teaches preschool, and...his smile makes me see stupid stars." Castiel started.

"Stupid stars?" Anna giggled.

"Every time. I don't know why." Castiel laughed.

"Uh oh," Anna stated.

"Uh oh, what?" He said a bit worried.

"I know what you have. It's very contagious." Anna said sounding serious.

"Shit. Should I tell Dean?" Castiel turned to look at Dean's sleeping form.

"Yes, immediately." Anna nodded. "Who knows he might have it."

"H-have what?" Castiel asked.

"It's called love. You feel it for many people and can live with it, but when you see start seeing stupid stars...it's too late." Anna giggled.

"You're saying...?" Castiel went red.

"You are head over heals, my dear," Anna stated. Castiel held his breath, he couldn't...feel that way about dean right? He looked back into the room where Dean laid peacefully sleeping. "You still there?"

"Um...yeah." He blew out his smoke.

"Will you tell him?" Anna asked.

"It's too soon...we aren't ready," Castiel mumbled blushing.

"Ah." Anna smiled. "Well...this Dean...I want to meet him someday..."

"I think you will." Castiel smiled as he blew out smoke.

"Have...you spoken to mom or dad?" Anna asked.

"No Anna. I don't plan to." He sucked in smoke at his parent's mention.

"I...think they just didn't... Know how to handle you." Anna hesitated. "You were the first out of a long line of pure bred superheroes to be born without powers....I just think they...didn't know how to handle that."

"Don't defend them, Anna." Castiel scoffed.

"I'm not defending them! I'm just saying maybe to give it another shot. What mom and dad did...they weren't there for you. That wasn't right-" Anna started.

"What if you gave birth to a Normy? I bet you would-" Castiel snapped.

"Be scared shit less? Castiel...I am..." Anna confessed.

"...Anna?" Castiel choked out.

"Her name is Ruby...she's small...they didn't...think she would survive when she was born...she was born sick..." Anna breathed.

"W...when?" Castiel swallowed, did their family know? He...had no idea Anna was a mother.

"Four months ago... She's a fighter...she's... making it. The doctor is finally are letting me take her home." Anna wiped her tears.

"And the father?" Castiel asked.

"You remember, Benny?" Anna hesitated.

"You mean the boy who was head over heels for you growing up?" Castiel asked.

"Headgear Benny?" Anna chuckled. "The one."

"Wow...you had a baby with head gear Benny." Castiel blew out smoke, as he received a text from Anna with a picture of Benny and her. The next one was the baby ruby. "She's... So beautiful Anna."

"Thank you." She was quiet. "Come visit sometimes...bring Dean."

"I think I will." Castiel smiled.

"I should go back to sleep. We get Ruby tomorrow." Anna yawned.

"Goodnight Anna." Castiel smiled.

"Night, Castiel," Anna said her goodbye before He hung up as he finished his smoke before coming back in softly brushing Dean's hair out his face.

"I think I've stupidly and irresponsibly fallen in love with you Winchester." He spoke softly knowing Dean didn't hear as he collected his clothes, writing a note. 

He placed a soft kiss on Dean's head before leaving.

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

  **Sam's POV**

 

 

 

"Babe-" Sam choked out.

"Do NOT babe me!" Gabriel kept walking as Sam followed after knowing he was in deep shit with Gabriel.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't call-" Sam breathed.

"It's FIINNEEE!" Gabriel said sarcastically. "While your brother was upset wondering why you weren't there and while I was up all night pulling a double so I wouldn't be up all night at home upset you were dead, you were parading around in your underwear trying to get yourself killed!"

"Gabriel, I was trying to find Ghost-" Sam explained.

"I'm sorry I forgot a crazy nut jobs come before your family." He continued storming down the halls of the hospital.

"Gabriel!" Sam choked out.

"Your brother could have DIED yesterday, and you were too ANGRY to be here!" Gabriel yelled.

"Gabriel-!" Sam spoke.

"I don't know who you are anymore. I remember seeing you here every day checking on the people you saved. Now you're too busy beating up men in Alleys, and in your office obsessing over ghost to visit your injured brother." Gabriel snapped.

"Gabriel it isn't-" Sam grabbed onto Gabriel's wrist.

"Your shits in front of the house. Don't bother trying to get in. I changed the locks." Gabriel yanked his wrist away and stormed off.

"Damn it!" Sam growled as he held himself back from breaking something. He was definitely going to work hard to make up for this with Gabriel. 

He walked up to his brother's room, where he sat poking at what the hospital considered a meal. 

"H..hey Dean," Dean said nothing. "Don't tell me you are mad at me too." Sam breathed.

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed." Dean turned to him. "I thought you'd be the first one here. Not Gabriel. Not my friends. You."

"Dean, I'm sorry-" Sam spoke sadly.

"I get you love your news job, but you couldn't stop by?" Dean scoffed upset.

"Dean...I'm sorry...nothing will make up for the fact I wasn't here. But I really am sorry..." Sam whispered.

"...." Dean sighed. "I'll forgive you if you give me a burger."

"That I can do." Sam smiled as he took off out the door.

"AND I MEAN A REAL BURGER! NONE OF THAT TOFU SHIT!" Dean called out but Sam was long gone, he mumbled to himself. "Fucker gets me a tofu burger, I'm going to force him to eat it."

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Careful with the-" he sighed his back to the door, as he heard it come off his hinge. "Door." He turned face to face with Ghost's white mask. "Ghost. What do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley sighed looking over his shoulder at Ghost's goon Balthazar trying to fix the door.

"Your goons no longer accompany us. Starting now." Ghost growled.

"I see you're...a bit against them because of your recent transaction... But I can guarantee things like that will never happen again." Crowley started. Balthazar yelped as the door slammed into a shelf breaking something as Crowley sighed.

"A bit against?" Ghost growled. "They disobeyed a direct order from me."

"And they suffered the repercussions, I believe you killed them. Correct?" Crowley clarified. "Listen, .They are there as a representation of my better interests. If they aren't there, how do I know you aren't turning me into Deliverer to save your own skin?"

"What?" Ghost growled as Balthazar broke something else.

"What do you think happened to my door? I can tell you for sure is wasn't GIRL SCOUTS SELLING GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!" Crowley yelled gripping the table. 

"Deliverer came here snooping for information on you. I kept my mouth shut. Lucky for you, I don't have much information on you I'm afraid." Crowley stated. 

Ghost growled and Crowley put a hand up defensively.

"Plus, we are so close to our goals, Ghost. Two more items...and superheroes no more." Crowley explained. Ghost smirked as he nodded as Balthazar broke something else. 

"Now get your damn dog out of here, I'll forward the information of the next item I need shortly." Crowley waved off ghost who turned walking to the exit as Balthazar still attempted to fix the door but broke fifty-eight percent of the store doing so.

"Leave the door." Ghost barked as Balthazar dropped the door, causing more things to break. Let's make that sixty-four percent of the store.

"Sorrrrrry," Balthazar whispered loudly to Crowley who threw his coffee mug at him causing Balthazar to scream very high pitch as he ran out.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

 

"How's your boyfriend?" Jo said as castiel and Balthazar entered, they ate ice cream happily enjoying it. Jo laid sprawled on the couch, her legs laid a crossed Ellen's who sat normally in, as bobby leaned against the wall.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew where I lived." Castiel sighed. "He's fine."

"It was on your birthday invitations." Jo held out the card. "You're a cowboy this time." Castiel snatched it growling as he looked at the card, Castiel's face was photoshopped on what looked like a slutty gay cowboy pornstar that read. 

 _'I'm in-riding you....'_ Inside read. _'to my thirtieth.'_

 

"Mine said 'I'm riding you to my thirtieth?" Bobby questioned.

"Damn typo-gah!" Balthazar yelped as Castiel tackled him trying to strangle him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Castiel grabbed his throat.

"Best birthday party ever." Jo chuckled. "Here! Take my knife!" She yanked out her pocket knife but Ellen snatched it back.

"Don't instigate." Jo pouted as Castiel gripped Balthazar's neck shaking him like a rag doll. The doorbell rang but the two, were busy so Jo opened it.

"Hel-oh!" Jo looked down seeing Dean in a wheelchair, with two obviously unhappy men behind him.

"Am I late?" Dean asked.

"For the murder or the party?" Jo asked.

"Murder?" Dean leaned slightly to see Castiel killing Balthazar.

"Hey, you're the girl who saved Dean." Gabriel pointed out as Jo blinked.

"You saved me?" Dean looked at her, she was just a kid. Looked about sixteen. She nodded. "Thank you." She smiled softly, as Dean felt Sam pick him up without much hassle.

"Gabriel, can you grab the chair?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Gabriel nodded picking it up as he struggled to get it inside.

"Castiel, you're boyfriends here," Jo stated moving to sit with her mom, Dean blushed as Gabriel placed the chair down and Sam set Dean down on it next to the table.

"Dean?" Castiel stopped moving instantly away from Balthazar who gasped for air. "What are you doing here?!

"It's your birthday, stupid. I couldn't miss it." Dean smiled holding a perfectly wrapped gift.

"But you're still in bad shape! You can't leave the hospital for a few weeks!" Castiel choked out.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here." Gabriel yawned. "To make sure he's okay." 

It was obvious Gabriel was tired. He had worked a double yesterday, he was here doing a favor for Dean. He would rather be anywhere than with his ex-boyfriend who he kicked out earlier today.

"How... Did you know it was my birthday?" Castiel blushed.

"Balthazar gave me a card." Dean held up the card blushing as he read it. _'I'm going to ride you.'_ He opened the card. _'Till you cum 30 times on my birthday.'_

Balthazar was trying to sneak away but castiel quickly turned growling as he tackled Balthazar.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Castiel screamed as Dean laughed. Chuck came over to hugging him.

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

"Hey....can...we talk?" Sam softly asked as Gabriel nodded and they walked into the bedroom. Gabriel stood with his arms crossed as Sam sighed. It was quiet for a long time as Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't...I don't deserve you."

"That's for damn sure." Gabriel scoffed as Sam got on his knees.

"Gabriel, I'm selfish, I'm crazy jealous, I'm overprotective, I'm the asshole who drinks all the milk and puts it back. I once stole a piece of candy from the bulk candy bin, and I'm also the idiot who made my sleep deprived boyfriend stay up worrying about me while I was being an asshole." Sam stated.

"I can't apologize enough and I'm so sorry. I love you. Please. I don't want you to just accept me back, I promise to work hard to prove myself to you. Please. Give me another chance." Sam begged.

Gabriel was quiet, as he frowned, watching Sam on his knees.

"No Gabe 2 for two weeks." Gabriel frowned.

"Gabe 2?! My fleshlight?!" Sam groaned, ever since they invested in that thing, Sam has been obsessed with it. The only comfort Gabe got was it was named after him and not Greg or something. Sam moaned but nodded his head in defeat. "Okay."

"When we go home, you will be very quiet as you put your stuff back." Gabriel smiled softly.

"Wait, my stuff is really outside?!" Sam choked out.

"Went there for my lunch. It should still be on the porch." He said uncaringly."You will make dinner as I coma sleep, I expect the house clean too." Sam nodded.

"Laundry was done, house clean, food on the table. And oh. Here's the house key." Gabriel stated as he handed him a key.

"You really changed the locks?!" Sam looked shocked.

"Yes. Next time you decided to want to fuck up you won't." Gabriel turned and walked out leaving Sam gaping.

Castiel...never really had a fun birthday before, the closest was the time when his parents had taken him to the zoo. He watched the animals, remember his parents pointing to them. Maybe you fly like a bat, or maybe you'll be strong like a lion. 

He was only four at the time, but it the only time he didn't feel awkward in his own skin. But this...chuck and Balthazar ballroom dancing as Jo showed bobby how to twerk, and Ellen laughing as she watched them drinking a beer. 

Sam and Gabriel laying cuddled on the couch, Gabriel half asleep as Sam softly caressing his hair drinking his own beer. 

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

Then...there was Dean, who had braved his injuries to come sat next to castiel in his wheelchair softly holding Castiel's hand.

"Sorry, I'm holding you back from having fun," Dean whispered Castiel choked on his beer.

"Babe, I'm having fun. You aren't holding me back." Castiel spoke quickly. Dean blushed. "What?"

"Y...you called me babe." Dean blushed.

"Oh...s-sorry...i-it-" Castiel blushed a deep red.

"I...I don't mind...I like it..." Dean smiled. Dean blushed as he softly looked down at the present in his hand. "Here. Open it."

"What is it?" Castiel laughed looking at the box.

"Open it and see. It's a surprised." Castiel started to unwrap the present.

"I-I couldn't get you a real present, so I had to get something from the hospital store and this was the only thing I saw and liked and thought of you." 

When castiel finally opened the box there was a white fluffy teddy bear, it had a cape red, blue shirt and a blue mask on its shirt read in red writing _'You're **SUPER** to me!'_ Castiel picked up the teddy bear as tears slid down his face. 

"C-cas?" Dean choked out.

"This...means...the world to me, Dean. You have no idea." Castiel laughed with love.

He wiped his tears with his thumb before he leaned over a kissed Dean's cheek. As Dean softly moved grabbing his face wiping his tears before giving him a hug, this birthday...was the happiest birthday he's ever had. 

"Dean...I think I l-" Castiel yelled but the music was cranked up loud, cutting Cas off as the pussycats dolls blared loudly.

"WHAT?" Dean tried yelling over the music as Balthazar started Booty shaking for Ellen who was choking on her beer drunk. As chuck and Jo were spinning and twirling together, bobby himself was tapping his foot in the corner.

"DEAN, I-I THINK...WELL...I KNOW...I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Castiel yelled louder

"WHAT?!" He yelled louder over the music still not hearing him.

"I'M HEAD OVER HEELS UNDENIABLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" Castiel yelled even louder Dean looked confused still not hearing him.

"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Castiel groaned giving up and slammed his lips on Dean's. 

Dean softly grabbed the back of his head kissing back, as castiel squeezed his hand. Just today, he was just castiel, not Ghost, and he was head over heels in love with the preschool teacher, Dean Winchester.


	8. Here's to us, Fill the glass. Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass.

 

 

 

 

 

**Crowley's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

"There were only three people hurt during the museum heist, one security guard, one older woman and the local hero." The man started handing Crowley the papers.

"Local hero?" The man nodded.

"Preschool teacher Dean Winchester, age thirty." The man shrugged as pushed in the security tape. "Doubt it's him, Deliverer doesn't even interact with him." 

Crowley gave the security tape a slight look as it showed the deliverer barge in long after Ghost left. He glances around the room, as he stared at the EMTS taking the beat up local hero as Deliverer moved to the elderly woman which he helped up. 

"See it's got to be the old lady." The man stated.

"You fucking twat." Crowley grabbed the remote and reminded it pausing it. "Look. As he's helping people where is his attention?" 

He pointed to Deliverer's face who was looking to the injured man the EMTS were pulling away.

"The hot EMT?" Crowley growled.

"HES LOOKING AT THE INJURED MAN, YOU TWAT!" Crowley snapped as the man shielded his hands expecting to be hit, But Crowley took a deep breath, as he composed himself. 

"I want all the information you have on this Deano Winchester. I want information on him and any men surrounding his life that fit the description of a oversized moose you got that?" Crowley snapped.

The man nodded as he quickly moved to do what he was told, as Crowley sunk into his chair rewinding it as he pushed play. 

"Looks like I'll be able to see behind the mask after all." Crowley smirked.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV**

 

 

 

 

"God my chest hurts." Dean wheezed through a breaking mask as Gabriel injected him with some medication.

"You got the shit beaten out of you. Your lungs are working through the pain. It's going to hurt." Gabriel sighed. "Broken ribs, bruised lungs. Yep, fun times. Just try to sleep Dean."

 Dean nodded weakly as he turned over to sleep, Gabriel opened the door to leave as he bumped into Castiel. Crushing the flowers he had bought for Dean, with their chests. 

"God, I am so sorry." Gabriel snapped.

"It's...okay." Castiel chuckled as he brushed off his shirt. "Can I see Dean?"

"Not today I'm afraid, he's not feeling good. The party really wore him out and well as...other things." Gabriel put his foot down. Castiel blushed. "Yes, I know I'm a doctor I have to check on my patients often and you're lucky I found you two naked cuddling and not someone else. No more okay? 

"He might be laughing and smiling but it's a cover. He's trying not to have anyone worry. Not you, not his brother. But he pushed back his recovery going to that party. Just keep it pg till he heals okay?" Gabriel continued, Castiel nodded feeling bad. 

"...if he gets any worse we may need to operate but don't tell him I told you okay?" Gabriel sighed, Castiel nodded sadly. "He's going to be fine okay?" Castiel held out the damaged flowers.

"Tell him I stopped by?" Castiel asked. Gabriel took them and nodded softly.

"I will." Gabriel nodded watching castiel slump away, with his hands in his pocket.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

"Cheer up, Castiel," Balthazar stated as they sat at a bar drinking.

"How can I cheer up?" Castiel sighed. "Dean's suffering and There's nothing I can do for him."

"Well, you can stop thinking about things you can't change for starters," Balthazar mumbled.

"I just can't help but think this all my fault." Castiel took a sip of his beer.

"Look, just because-" A man came crashing into the door and into the opposing wall, with a blood curling scream. 

Everyone in the room grabbed for their guns, even Balthazar moved to grab his but Castiel's hand softly held his hand in place not wanting Balthazar to draw his gun. Balthazar took the hint as he moved his hand away from his hidden gun as a figure walked in. 

His cape flowing with the wind he stepped on the broken glass, and wood with a sick crack. The men in the room kept their guns pointed at the hero who looked into the room.

"Listen up." Deliverer's voice called as everyone in the room went silent, castiel and Balthazar glanced slightly over their shoulders but kept their composure to stay unnoticed. "I don't care what crimes you committed, if your wanted or innocent." 

He walked as he talked. 

"I am here for one thing only. Ghost." Deliverer stated.

Castiel's eyes darkened as he stared at the corner of his eye, had they been rated out? He silently watched this play out, his gun ready if needed but only as a last resort. He knew Deliverer would survive a bullet. 

"I need his whereabouts. I need information to where he might strike next." He walked past Balthazar and Castiel without much thought.

"Oh yeah?" One man laughed. "And I need a pony." 

The men started to laugh as Castiel nodded his head to Balthazar hinting they should leave out the back while Deliverer was busy.

"You will give me my information." The Deliverer narrowed hiss eyes.

"Make me." The man laughed as castiel and Balthazar snuck out the back of the bar. They stood upright as guns started to go off and they went down the stairs of the building.

"Too close," Balthazar stated with a laugh as Castiel walked with a darkened expression on his face.

"He's searching harder than he has before. He's also looking in all the right places." Castiel lit a smoke. "This isn't a time for games, Balthazar. I need you to find all the snakes in my garden."

"...s...sir?" Balthazar swallowed, they had politicians, cops, local drug dealers under his belt. Many not stupid enough to rat out Ghost but if threatened by deliverer or hurt they could squeal. That has never been a problem till now. Now however deliverer was out for blood. The games have turned.

"Weed them out." He stated blowing out his smoke, knowing what he was asking. He was asking for the Death of many.

"..." Balthazar said nothing as he watch Castiel continue down the street, it was so cold the way his friend spoke and for the first time in his life...he feared him.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

"Local police chief Michael Douglas was found dead today-" The news seemed to echo itself the next coming week, Dean laid softly against castiel sleep as he held Dean's hand. Dean was slowly getting better but it seemed to be harder to see Dean this way.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

  **Jo's POV**

 

 

 

"Frank Tuner, a known associate of the Ghosts found dead in a fire-"

"Mom?" Jo stated as Ellen stopped doing dishes to turn and watch. She knew what Ghost was doing, she knew what was going on was serious.

"Turn off the TV, Jo," Ellen asked her as Jo hesitantly turned off the TV.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Balthazar's POV**

 

 

 

"Sarah Lora, a local mother of three found Dead-"  
Balthazar swallowed down his beer, as chuck softly played with his computer next to him.

"Control, alt....delete?" Chuck spoke softly gaining Balthazar's attention.

"Yeah, buddy," Balthazar stated turning off the TV.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"He's scared." Balthazar sighed.

"Why?" Chuck asked again.

"He's scared that someone will tell on him." He said softly.

"Did they?" Chuck asked moving to sit on the couch with him.

"No," Balthazar whispered.

"Then...why?" Chuck asked once more.

"To stop them from doing it." Balthazar held chuck close. "They knew too much."

"...what if they were never going to tell?" Chuck questioned.

"...it doesn't matter now, chuck." Balthazar felt chuck snuggle closer.

"...are we next?" Chuck mumbled as Balthazar's chest hitched.

"No chuck." He softly pet his head.

"Are you lying?" Chuck mumbled softly holding him tight.

"I...don't know," Balthazar stated. If chuck had asked him before this he never would have believed he would but today he wasn't sure.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

"Gale Stub, a local scientist was found dead last night after someone-" Sam quietly watched the TV, gripping his fists he watched as one by one more people were murdered. It seemed like one every day sometimes two. Was Ghost mocking him? His signature was left behind at each scene, and the fear lead to more and more silence from the normal channels he got his information from.

The last informant he had, had heard whispers that Ghost was planning something big. He was getting rid of the weak, those who threatened his plans. Gabriel moved plopping on the couch tiredly as Sam faked a smile moving to kiss and hold him as Gabriel changed the channel but even that didn't bring him relief.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

"Hey, stranger." Dean breathed softly as Castiel sat up.

"You shouldn't speak, Dean." He shrugged as castiel kissed his forehead. Dean was healing slowly but castiel worried he only would get worse before he got better.

"Pulmonary contusion." Dean breathed from his breathing mask.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"That's what the doctors say is wrong with me." Dean breathed. "Said that I should have died."

"Don't say that please." Castiel kissed his hand as Dean smiled softly.

"When they told me that...I...was so happy I didn't.." Dean breathed. "If you asked me a year ago...I would have said I wanted to die to be with my mom...but today?....I...I got so...so much to live for now." Dean coughed roughly.

"Please, Dean. No more talking." Castiel sniffed as he held the breathing device close to his mouth as Dean softly lifted his hand and castiel grabbed it softly holding it tightly. Not wanting to let go.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Crowley's POV**

 

 

 

"Sir." Crowley looked up from his bath where he was enjoying listening to the recent slew of murders from Ghost. He was finally stepping up and making himself a threat, he liked this new pace. He sipped his wine as sighed at that goon who interrupted him.

"Yes?" He groaned. "Can't you see I'm enjoying my bubble bath?!"

"Yes sir..." The man swallowed about to piss himself. "B-but this...i-i knew you would want to see this." 

He held out a folder as Crowley snatched it from his hand. Reading it quickly, he found himself slowing down and reading it again. Crowley quickly stood, quickly running to the table.

"PEN! GET ME A BLUE PEN!" The goon bolted before retrieving the pen as Crowley started to draw on the folder. He lifted it as he stared at it for a good while. Slowly laughter grew louder as he smirked. 

"Hello Deliverer...or should I say...Sam Winchester?" Crowley laughed. He tossed the folder on the counter, as the random far away photos of Sam scattered, one in particular held a blue drawn on mask by Crowley relieving the truth.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

"Hey." A voice startled him, Castiel jumped slightly as a large hand softly reassuringly touched him. "It's just me." Castiel blinked the sleep from his eyes, as Sam came into focus. "You're still here?"

"Yeah." Castiel yawned as Sam gave him a plate of Food and a cup of coffee. Castiel took a sip of his coffee as Sam moved to sit on the other side of Dean's bed. Dean was fast asleep from his pain medication.

"Gabriel said you could go home if you'd like, Dean, won't wake for a while," Sam spoke.

"I'd rather be here...in case." Castiel squeezed Dean's hand. "He wouldn't be this bad if I didn't let him come to my stupid birthday party."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. Gabriel told me his lungs were weak from the beating, plus years of smoking...nothing we did could of prevented this." Sam stated.

"Dean wanted to go to your party. With or without us he was going. Pumped up on pain relievers and a oxygen tank to his chair." Sam laughed softly. "His lungs...just need rest and they really can't get it. They are worn out." Castiel nodded sipping his coffee.

"I just feel like...I could have done more." Castiel breathed holding back tears.

"Don't go there. What its lead to more pain than their worth." Sam chuckled. "Dean's a fighter. He will be fine." He was quiet as they listen to Dean's breathing. "You know...he really likes you."

"You going to beat me up?" Castiel joked.

"No." Sam scoffed. "No....I'm just...happy he found someone."

"Me too." Castiel smiled softly.

"Do you love him?" Sam asked softly.

"I do," Castiel confessed. "I'm afraid." Sam snickered.

"...He...needs a lot of attention." Sam started causing Castiel to turn to him. 

"He likes to watch Bambi once a month and cry. He says he only likes beer but that's not true. He'd rather have a hot chocolate with a pump of caramel, whipped cream or marshmallows and cinnamon on top." Sam laughed.

"He says he hates flowers but he really loves sunflowers. He always wanted to learn the piano. When we were little he use to pretend to give performances to his stuff animals. Speaking of stuff animals, he had a stuffed fish doll he won at his first carnival which he could never live without but I think that's because he wants to give it to a kid of his own one day-" Sam continued.

"Why are you telling me this?" Castiel spoke softly causing Sam to clear his throat.

"Because you deserve to know every little reason to love him," Sam spoke softly as Castiel smiled. Letting Sam continue as he softly took in all the information he could.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Crowley's POV**  

 

 

The goon walked towards the car in the parking lot before getting in. 

"He's their boss. What did you want us to do?" The man asked.

Crowley was quiet as he stared out the window up at Dean's balcony.

"Nothing," Crowley stated.

"W-what sir?" the goon asked.

"Have a group watch him from a safe distance, do not get caught at all costs." Crowley waved his driver to drive.

"But..." The goon hesitated and the car stopped again.

"The key to everything is patience. You get the chicken by hatching the egg, not by smashing it." Crowley sucked in the smoke from his Cuban cigar.

"....Deliverer's a chicken?" The man questioned as Crowley growled and the man yelped.

"Drive," Crowley growled as he smirked. It seemed his little chest game was at play, and all the pieces were aligning to take his king.


	9. Know that you could set your world on fire

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"It's...done," Balthazar spoke softly as Castiel walked in. He hadn't expected Balthazar to be up. He softly nodded as he took off his coat.

"Good," Castiel stated as he opened the fridge.

"Did you want me to do chuck? Then you do me? Or were you going to off chuck and have me off myself. Or were you going to do us both in our sleep?" Balthazar hissed.

"What?" Castiel closed the fridge door taken back.

"You're just offing everyone you think might sneeze near Deliverer. So I assumed we were next." Balthazar scoffed.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Castiel mumbled.

"Castiel, you killed people we knew. You killed people who borrowed money or ever exchanged words with us." Balthazar snapped.

"I did it to keep us safe." Castiel ignored the comment.

"You did it because you couldn't stand the idea a superhero was about to catch you! You did NOTHING for us!" Balthazar growled.

"What is your problem?" Castiel blinked confusedly.

"My problem? You are my problem!" Balthazar yelled at him.

"Balthazar I'd never hurt you or chuck!" Castiel snapped. "What's with the change in attitude? We have killed people before! What's changed?"

"You." Balthazar crossed his arms. "You always told me all this was to make a better world..."

"I am!" Castiel touched Balthazar softly who pulled away. "Balthazar... Once I get two more items...Crowley will have finished and created a machine that can suppress the supergene. There will never be people like Alastair who use the supergene to hurt people like your sister, Amelia."

"There will never be children hated or shamed by their parents anymore. We'd all be equal. Never having to live in fear of someone using that power to enslave us." Castiel continued.

"...but were evil Cas..." Balthazar whispered.

"We are...a necessary evil..." Castiel softly hugged Balthazar as he hugged him back.

"I'm sorry..." Balthazar whispered back.

"No, it's my fault. I should have never made you give the commands...this is my battle." Castiel spoke pulling away.

"Cas?" Balthazar choked out.

"Two more items. All I ask is you help me two more times. Then you can walk away." Castiel moved to walk away.

"Castiel stop. I'm going to help you." Balthazar grabbed his wrist.

"Balthazar-" Castiel moved to argue.

"End of the line. Remember?" Balthazar argued. Castiel smiled softly. "Just...promise me, you don't get over your head on this one."

"I won't. I promise." Castiel moved away to grab some food.

"How's Dean?" Balthazar asked.

"He's... Getting better." Castiel hesitated. "At least that's what Gabe tells me, it's easier on him when he sleeps but I keep thinking he's not going to wake up."

"Don't say that," Balthazar stated softly.

"I'm...just sleep deprived. The hospital will call me in case anything happens." He mumbled rubbing his tired eyes and walked towards his room.

"He's going to be fine, Dean," Castiel said nothing as he walked towards his room.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Why did you choose the name, Deliverer?" Gabriel asked. Sam looked up as Gabriel laid next to him, both cuddled together naked.

"It came from my favorite quote, "No deliverer ever rose from these stone tombs to get the hell they made unmade. Edwin George Morgan: 1973 'Glasgow Sonnets, II.'" Sam started.

"What's the whole thing?"

 _"A shilpit dog fucks grimly by the close._  
  
Late shadows lengthen slowly, slogans fade.  
  
The YY PARTICK TOI grins from its shade  
  
like the last strains of some lost libera nos  
  
a malo. No deliverer ever rose  
  
from these stone tombs to get the hell they made  
  
unmade. The same weans never make the grade.  
  
The same grey street sends back the ball it throws.  
  
Under the darkness of a twisted pram  
  
a cat’s eyes glitter. Glittering stars press  
  
between the silent chimney-cowls and cram  
  
the higher spaces with their SOS.  
  
Don’t shine a torch on the rag woman's dram.  
  
Coats keep the evil cold out less and less." Sam stated softly intertwining their fingers.

"What does it mean?" Gabriel questioned softly.

"It's an image of unchanging poverty, of a cycle of hopeless generations." Sam shrugged.

"That isn't bleak." Gabriel chuckled. "How did you find it?"

"My aunt use to read it to me. She loved Sonnets." Sam confessed.

"I wish I had one." Gabriel sighed. "It sucks being an orphan."

"I'm sorry, love." Sam kissed his head.

"Growing up I had no one you know? I wasn't adopted, grew up in the system, put myself through medical school on wages I made between two jobs and loans. I always thought alone was okay, but when I met you I realized how alone alone was." Gabriel sighed.

"You are very strong." Sam kissed his head.

"I once tried to find my mother, when I was seven. But I was scared to..I always had this idea that she wanted me, but she died or couldn't afford to care for me...I was always too scared she gave me up because she didn't want me." Gabriel whispered.

"Don't say that love." Sam hugged him close. " I wouldn't dare believe someone couldn't love you."

"Thanks..." Sam kissed him softly as he twisted themselves in the bed. Gabriel laid under him, he could feel Sam getting hard inside him once again. 

He chuckled kissing him as he felt Sam softly start to move his hips, thrusting his slightly hard member slowly. They didn't have sex often, but there was times Gabriel wanted to be closer to him wanting intimacy that sex brings out. 

He didn't need the sex action but Sam loved it.

Sometimes they would have sex once or twice in each sitting. Gabriel loved to see Sam wet and sweaty and Sam loved the feeling of sex with his lover. Gabriel could feel every emotion Sam put into sex, his young lover sliding into him. 

Gabriel moaned softly as Sam parted his legs more to slid deeper. Letting his lover have a feel of his body, as he gripped him.

 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Balthazar's POV**  

 

 

 

Balthazar softly yawned as chuck colored in his books, he wasn't awake enough to function as he saw Castiel roll in again from visiting Dean. He blinked tiredly as he watched once again as castiel stripped his coat.

"Going straight to bed?" Balthazar asked.

"No, I slept at the hospital." Castiel moved to sit next to them. "Any word from Crowley?"

"Said we should get what he needs today." Balthazar yawned. "Said we need to get a scientist named Kevin Tran."

"Who is he?" Castiel asked.

"Just some university student," Balthazar stated.

"Why does he need him?" Castiel questioned.

"Said the machine needs the code the boy knows." Balthazar shrugged.

"Code? In his head" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask questions." Balthazar shrugged. "Crowley said he just wanted it done."

"Alright." Castiel yawned. "Let's get some McDonald's breakfast first, I'm starving."

"YAY!" Balthazar cheered as he grabbed his coat.

"Don't be chipper it's too early for that shit." Castiel yawned as Balthazar cheered again but quietly.

"Yay." Balthazar softly cheered as castiel rolled his eyes as chuck followed them to the car.

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

 

"So. How do we plan to kidnap this kid?" Balthazar questioned as Ghost yawned. They stood in the bushes as chuck sat next to him.

"I don't know I thought you had a plan." Ghost shrugged.

"You're the super villain!" Balthazar asked.

"So?" Ghost sounded annoyed as they watched the college kid as he read on a bench. They were so preoccupied with each other they didn't notice chuck who had picked up a medium size branch. "I've been a little sleep deprived today if you hadn't notice!"

"But I'm not the brains here. Hence the sidekick shit." Balthazar scoffed as Chuck snuck over quietly behind Kevin.

"Well I've kind of been dealing a lot with my boyfriend in the hospital-" Ghost sighed.

"Ooh. Did you just call him the boyfriend?" Balthazar batted his eyelashes. Chuck slammed Kevin hard in the head knocking him out as Kevin fell with a loud clunk.

"Shut up." Ghost blushed under the mask.

"Is it official?!" Balthazar laughed. "You dog!" Chuck picked up Kevin's legs as he slowly dragged him to the car as Kevin's head clanked and hit the sidewalk as he walked.

"No, it's not. I haven't told him I wanted to take it to the next level." Ghost coughed trying to keep his composure but he was blushing like crazy.

"Awh." Balthazar smiled. "Aren't you glad you didn't kill him?"

"Yeah, okay. You were right about that." Ghost laughed as Chuck pushed Kevin unconscious body into the car. 

He was having a bit of trouble since the trunk was small so he pushed him in as best he could and kept trying to close the trunk but Kevin's head was in the way. He kept slamming the door on Kevin's head.

"See, listen to me more often." Balthazar hummed.

"Yeah, okay okay." Chuck pushed a bit harder and finally was able to close the trunk with a sigh, as he started to walk away the trunk popped open and chuck tried to push it close again.

"When are you going to tell him?" Balthazar asked.

"As soon as he's better." Ghost smiled, Chuck finally got it closed he breathed out happily and came back to Balthazar and ghost. "Now back to the task at hand...." Ghost and Balthazar turned and Kevin was gone. "What the...?"

"Damn, where did he go?" Balthazar looked around trying to find a trace where he went.

"We have to find him." Ghost stood. "Get in the car." Balthazar quickly stood.

"Come on, Chuck," Balthazar stated.

"But-" Chuck started as he tried to tell them.

"No time, Chuck, we have to go!" Balthazar got him in the minivan as they started to drive searching for him.

"He's a college kid, where could he go?" Ghost asked.

"In our trunk," Chuck stated.

"Ha ha. Very funny, chuck." Balthazar commented as Kevin lifted his head over the back seat holding his head.

"Ugh....my head." Kevin groaned. They all paused as Ghost, Balthazar and Kevin started to scream, Ghost who was speeding slammed on his breaks caused Kevin to smack his head into the seat in front of him hard knocking him out. As the two sat there tense and panting.

"I told you so." Chuck huffed as they both turned to slowly look at him with a look of disbelief.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

"Call me once he wakes up." Castiel hung up the phone as he pushed his mask into his bag and walked into Dean's room. He was surprised to see Sam changing when he walked in, he blushed and looked away. "Sorry, i-i should have knocked."

"It's okay." Sam stated as he grabbed a clean shirt, Castiel's eyes drifted over a tattoo on his chest and arm, a octopus starting at his half sleeve it looked as though the octopus was reaching with tentacles towards his chest slightly.

"I just got off work. Didn't want to go home to come back." Sam confessed.

"I get it...." Castiel sat down at his normal chair. "Nice tattoo."

"Thanks." Sam sat down as he pulled up close to dean as well on the other side. "Should get our names on these chairs."

"By now, they should." Castiel smiled. "How is he?"

"He hasn't woken up since yesterday. I'm...slightly worried." Castiel's smile quickly faded from his face as he turned looking at Dean. "Doctors are worried he might-"

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

"Dean?!" Castiel yelled as nurses and Gabriel came rushing in. Gabriel placed the stethoscope to his chest as the nurses frantically rushed about.

"He's a swimmer, take him to the OR now!" Gabriel called as the nurses started taking him away. Gabriel was about to follow when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Gabriel! What's going on?!" Sam pleaded shaking hard, Gabriel took a deep breath before speaking.

"His lungs were extremely damaged after the attack, the bruising and swelling we have tried to keep down has failed and has caused something like a vein to burst in his lungs. Which means blood is filling his lungs...Sam he's drowning." Sam swallowed as castiel looked away pale. "Sam, I have to go." He pulled away as he ran down the hall to the OR.

"Gabriel?! Will he live?! GABRIEL!" Sam swallowed as Gabriel never responded as hot tears slid down his eyes. Castiel softly slid down the wall unable to keep himself upright as he covered his mouth praying that the love of his life would live to see tomorrow.


	10. Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"Dean's stable for the moment, but...we really can't judge his...probability till he wakes," Gabriel stated, this was hard. Going to Detail to his boyfriend on his brothers' chances.

"If he wakes?" Castiel asked as Gabriel moved his hands when he talked.

"We can put him on higher drug regimens for the pain, monitor his vitals, couple more surgeries if required and put him in a drug-induced coma if it's too much for him. But his percentage of recovery would be high. It would mean his body was successfully healing." Gabriel explained.

"If he doesn't?" Sam spoke up as Gabriel looked sadly into his lover's eyes.

"If Dean...doesn't wake...it would mean the swelling and bruising would place him in an involuntary coma...his body would only do this as a last chance to heal itself, like a reboot. But...like a computer, if it's too far gone..." Gabriel licked his lips. 

"The swelling would crush his heart and airways...breathing would be extremely painful... There would be nothing we could do at that point...death would be painfully slow.." Gabriel continued. "It would feel as though he was choking on glass...and if he was lucky...they would let us pull the plug before that..."

 Sam said nothing as he grabbed his coat and stormed out. 

"Sam." Gabriel called weakly tears in his eyes he wiped them as he turned to castiel. "I'm sorry..."

"Dean's a fighter, he'll be okay." Castiel swallowed as Gabriel nodded softly.

"He's going to have to fight long and hard...even if he wakes, if he pushes his body too hard...if he bleeds out into his lungs-" Gabriel cried.

"He's going to be okay." Castiel softly pulled Gabriel into a soft hug as Gabriel sobbed for the first time. He was trying to be strong but this was hard on him too. When Gabriel had sobbed out, he pulled away.

"Thank you." Gabriel sniffed as he pulled out his phone. "I'll call you if he wakes." Gabriel moved to call Sam as Castiel looked to Dean who laid breathing from a respirator. He softly decided that just for a while he'd sit with him a bit longer.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar's POV**

 

 

"Okay, let's try this again. I take off the gag and you don't scream like a little girl okay?" Balthazar watched him nod as he softly pulled the gag down.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kevin Tran screamed loudly and high pitched as Balthazar forced the gag into his mouth.

"Okay, no more of that." Balthazar made a face.

"Balthazar." Ghost came in, as he growled obviously extremely angry.

"Uh oh." Balthazar smiled nervously.

"Why is he still here?!" Ghost growled as he watched Balthazar swallow.

"Sorry boss, Crowley's a bit hesitant to do the exchange because he's being watched closely by Deliverer. He wants us to wait till he can distract him-" Balthazar started.

"Crowley?!" Kevin Tran spat out the gag the best he could. "You can't give me to Crowley."

"Back to quiet you go." Balthazar went to fix the gag but Kevin bit him. "Ouchy!"

"Listen to me! Crowley can't be trusted! Whatever he promised you or is giving you for me isn't worth it!" Kevin yelled.

"Says the kidnap victim." Balthazar scoffed.

"You gotta believe me, the code in my head isn't good news!" Kevin yelled as Ghost grabbed his face roughly causing Kevin to whimper.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Ghost said coldly as Kevin nodded.

"G-Ghost." Kevin breathed.

"Listen, I haven't had a very good week, and putting a bullet in your thick skull sounds a bit stress relieving right Now. Now, Tell me why I should believe you?" Castiel growled.

"Because if you were smart you would put that bullet into my head," Kevin stated bravely. "Crowley is planning something terrible if he's Finally come for me. Something that's going to make a lot of people, you and I care about are to die-"

"What's the code?" Balthazar asked. "What does it do?"

"I don't know...it's...not my code. I was... Just there to read it." Kevin explained.

"What does that mean?!" Balthazar scoffed.

"It means I got photographic memory. I read it. I remember it." Kevin spoke.

"Then where did you get the code," Balthazar questioned.

"My mother." Kevin swallowed.

"Where is she?" Balthazar stated.

"Dead." Ghost spoke causing Balthazar to turn. "Your mother, Linda Tran correct?"

"Yeah..." Kevin paused. "How did you know?"

"I was around seventeen when I read about your mother's accidental lab explosion-" Ghost started with a sigh.

"It wasn't an accident. My mother killed herself on purpose, her And the lab. Just so Crowley wouldn't get his hands on the code." Kevin stated.

"What was she working on?" Ghost asked.

"She was working the supergene from DNA. Separating it. She created the first machine to separate and isolate the gene for study. But she realized what it could lead to. This kind of power could cause discrimination." Kevin explain farther.

"Cause another holocaust. Imagine being able to screen every person of this? People would be outed. This would have caused more evil than good." Kevin explained.

"So?" Ghost scoffed.

"Do you realize how many carriers there are in the world?! How many actually have a dominate supergene?!" Kevin yelled angrily. "Got a wife? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Husband? Kids? I bet they're a carrier. One out of three are. You don't understand how many. If they try to hurt people with the dominate supergene they will hurt the carriers-"

"What is the likelihood of getting a dominate supergene?" Ghost asked curiously. "For carriers and a carrier? One out of six. For a Normy and a carrier? One out of ten. Normy and a dominate about one out of seven. A carrier and a Dominate it's more like one out two. Dominate and a Dominate should be able to produce a dominate-" Kevin started.

"You might want to recheck that." Castiel laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Kevin questioned looking at Ghost. "...your parents... They both had the dominant gene?"

"I was born a carrier." Ghost hissed grabbing the chair.

"That's impossible." Kevin swallowed. "There's no way two would reproduce a carrier unless there were a genetic default and the likelihood-"

"Well. I'm a carrier. I don't care how or why." Ghost snapped.

"Why are you doing this?! If you give this to Crowley... Who knows what he will do ghost but it won't be good!" Kevin snapped.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm the villain in this story. Not him." Ghost growled.

"Crowley is never one to take a back seat," Kevin explained.

"How would you know?" Balthazar scoffed. "Went to college to become a Crowley expert, did you?"

"No, the reason I know so much about Crowley is that, that bastards my father." Kevin snapped. Ghost and Balthazar glanced at each other.

"What?" Ghost spoke.

"I didn't find out till a couple years ago when I read my mother's diary..." Kevin looked down as he explained.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Linda Tram's POV**  

 

 

_'Dear my unborn child,_

_It's a little lame, but I thought you'd like a window into the life before you. My name isn't just mommy, but Linda.'_

 

 

Linda walked quickly as she tried to get into the class, she bumped roughly into a gentleman, her notes went everywhere.

"I am so sorry." She stated as the both scrambled to catch the notes.

"Quiet alright..." The man smiled as he looked over one that interested him. "Did...you do these?"

"Yes, I've... Always wanted to have my own lab. Those were some of the machines I would create for it." Linda smiled

"A supergene splicer?" He looked up.

"It's to look at and further study supergene DNA. I've always been interested in looking further into it....sorry I didn't catch your name?" Linda blushed.

"Where are my manners? I'm Crowley." The man smiled as He held out his hand, she took it.

"Linda." Linda smiled.

"Well, Linda. How would you like to own a lab?" Crowley asked. She gave him a confused look.

 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I was blessed so early at life, see I had met a young business man who saw my vision. Just at twenty, I had my own lab and assistants. Things scientists my age wouldn't even begin to think of. He worked closely with me on the project as we worked on the machine...and we found ourselves falling for each other._

 

 

"Linda." Crowley smiled as Linda turned he softly moved to her. They were alone working late and Crowley always found ways to touch her. But tonight was different, he softly pressed against her as he softly leaned down and kissed her

"Crowley we can't, i-i'm your employee-" Linda blushed.

"My partner...my equal...I love you, Linda." Crowley whispered Linda, blushed as he cupped her face and kissed her again.

 

______________________________________________________________-

 

 

 

 

 

 

_When I found out I was pregnant I thought your father would be angry. He was so happy. Working together was harder because of it. Our secret relationship was more obvious with the way your father would find reasons to touch my growing belly, the nights were ours and he would tell me stories of our futures together. But everything changed._

 

 

"What?" Crowley growled.

"This blood, the 3013B2. It's normal human blood. This contains no trace of the supergene." Linda stated her belly full with child.

"Run it again!" Crowley growled.

"The machine would have been able to at least picked it up! It might not be able to separate it yet, but detecting yes! We ran it seven times!" Linda argued. "it's normal blood!" She never saw him so angry.

"RUN IT AGAIN!" Crowley screamed.

"NO!" Linda was surprised when he slapped her and she held her face gasping. He seemed surprised by himself.

"L...Linda, I'm so..." Crowley winced.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Linda quickly bolted away.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He respected my choice to keep him from being the father in your life. But that was the hardest decision of my life. But he wasn't the man I fell in love with... Sometimes I see him in him when he interacts with you...and I can't help but be saddened._

 

 

"This is Kevin," Linda stated, softly the toddler trying to stand around, Crowley teared up softly as he kneeled down, she had left for a year maturity and this was the first time Crowley had seen his boy.

"Hey, buddy..." He smiled softly. "I got you something." He held out a small toy car.

 

_I don't know if I made the right choice..._

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

 

Kevin looked at the two who were holding the letter and gave him a look.

"She doesn't mention a name." Ghost sighed.

"She says a young business man, the only man who invested into the project was Crowley," Kevin stated.

"Well, I still say it's a stretch." Ghost sighed.

"Listen, I don't care what you think. I know my father. If he's in on this. It's bad-Hey!" Kevin started but Balthazar pulled the gag up.

"He sounds like a parrot." Balthazar sighed. "But should listen to him?"

"Nothing he has told me has caused me to doubt Crowley." Ghost shrugged.

"He was asking you to shoot him! He sounds like this code in his head is really bad-" Balthazar questioned.

"Enough." Ghost paused. "Let me think this over." He turned walking out.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

Castiel softly moved to quietly sit next to Dean, Dean was fast asleep the machine beating indicated life as Castiel pulled his knees to his chest. It was quiet for a long time.

"I'm Ghost." He spoke to Dean but Dean couldn't hear. "I have l killed maybe twenty-three people...so I could build a machine that will take away every superpower from dominant supergene carriers."

"Right now...I have two more items I need that will help me achieve that goal....one being some stupid kid. He has the code to separate the gene with the machine...and I don't... Know if I want it anymore...." Castiel continued.

"I told Balthazar that this was some noble goal...but its not...its selfish...I'm just...a brat kid who wants to get back at his parents for not understanding him. I thought that...that was all I wanted you to know?" Castiel laughed.

 But....I met you...and you made me feel...accepted in my own skin....I'm so in love with your stupid face and all I wanted to do was kill you at one point you know? I just want you to wake up and yell at me. Call me an idiot. Tell me not to give up the kid...." Castiel started to cry. "Please...wake up..."

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

When Castiel woke the next morning he found himself wrapped up in a blanket, Gabriel must have found him again last night. He blinked slowly still trying to focus as he felt his pocket vibrate.

_Crowley gave us a time and place._

Castiel yawned standing as he moved kissing Dean's head softly started to head out the door when he paused.

"I..had a dream you woke up...but...it was only just a dream." He quietly moved and walked away.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Ghost!" Crowley smiled as ghost got out of the car. "Got my prize?" Ghost said nothing as Balthazar opened the trunk and Kevin fell out with a loud thunk. "Lovely-"

"Next time. I know everything about the mission at hand." Ghost snapped.

"What do you..." Crowley gave him a confused look and chuckled. "Oh, kevypoo have you been talking about daddy behind his back?"

"You're not my father. You're a monster." He growled through the gag as Crowley chuckled.

"Someone needs a timeout." Crowley snapped his fingers as his goons took Kevin away.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL JUST YOU WATCH!" Kevin yelled as he was thrown into another van.

"Quiet kevy! Daddy's talking!" Crowley chuckled as he turned to Ghost. "Well, that was as pleasant as a family reunion could be. I'll be off."

"No more games Crowley." Ghost spoke as Crowley turned. "What's the last item?"

"I need a DNA sample." Crowley sighed as he smirked. "From an active supergene hero....three guesses who."

"Deliverer..." Ghost breathed.

"That's a suicide mission! He's out for blood!" Balthazar yelped.

"Not my problem.." Crowley smirked walking away. "Get it done."

"Ghost, we can't-" Balthazar started, Ghost said nothing as he heard his phone go off. He looked at the caller ID. Gabriel. Ghost paled as he put the phone to his ear.

"Castiel? It's Gabe....Dean He's-" Castiel didn't let him finish as ghost bolted to the car and booked it to the hospital castiel threw off his mask before getting out of the car.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

Castiel followed as he ran up the three flights of steps throwing open the door, he was welcomed by laughter. Dean laid smiling weakly on the bed as Sam attempted to make a balloon animal, and Gabriel stood next to Sam. Dean turned when the door opened as he smiled weakly.

"Howdy stranger..." Dean spoke weakly not expecting Castiel to slam his lips on Deans. It was very soft but needy and dean smiled into the kiss, as tears slid down Castiel's face. When the kiss broke castiel buried his face into dean's neck as dean giggled. "Hello to you too..."

"Welcome to the world of the living." Balthazar leaned against the doorframe.

"Good to be back." Dean coughed as castiel yanked away scared he hurt him. "I'm....okay..."

"Take it, easy Dean," Gabriel warned as Dean nodded taking Cas' hand.

"Tell me...everything I....missed?" Dean asked. Castiel softly sat next to him as he started to tell him about the little things and dean couldn't help but smile.


	11. Two lives have begun now. Two hearts become one now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"How are we supposed to get his DNA?!" Balthazar groaned into the phone.

"We will figure it out," Castiel stated as he beat Dean for the six-time at chess, which Dean was horrible at.

Dean was extremely sore and wheezed to breathe a lot. But he liked spending time with castiel, liking the interaction. Though speaking was hard, doing most things were, his lips almost always looked light blue but Gabriel said it came with the territory. 

Castiel understood the happenings with Dean's condition. 

He gave Dean time to catch his breathe as they placed chess. He coughed roughly gaining Castiel's attention which he gave dean water. Dean roughly coughed softly trying to drink, as he sniffed sucking in air.

"This is serious castiel. He will kill you if he gets his hands on you. Plus. Bullets seem to do nothing to the dude." Balthazar stated.

"We need something bigger with a little more boom," Castiel stated, Dean, looked pale as Castiel quickly grabbed his puke bucket and Dean threw up into the bucket. 

The medication was keeping Dean alive but it made him really sick. 

Castiel rubbed his belly as Dean groaned weakly.

"A bomb?!" Balthazar questioned.

"Only thing strong enough to cause blood." Castiel saw dean's reaction, which was confusion from the one-sided conversation. Which castiel pointed to his phone mouthing work. Dean thought castiel worked for a law firm In town, which wasn't true. Lucky for him Dean wasn't so curious. "Look I got to go."

"Cas-" Balthazar groaned, castiel hung up.

"What's... Wrong with me?" Dean shook. "I don't feel any better."

"They don't know what's causing you such pain...dean if you want they can put you into a coma." Castiel breathed.

"N...no..." Dean whimpered as he threw up again, castiel handed him a cup when he was sure he was done.

"Maybe it's time to call it a day-" Castiel spoke.

"Do you hate me?" Dean started crying. "I'm a mess."

"I don't hate you, baby." Castiel could tell dean was giving up getting better, with his physical pain getting to him. He was emotionally ridden hard by this. He kisses Dean softly who pushed him away weakly.

"I just threw up. gross." Dean laughed. Castiel chuckled nuzzling him. He wanted to tell Dean how he felt but nothing ever felt like the right time. 

He knew Dean was worried he was holding him back in life, but castiel wouldn't leave his side, a knock at the door got his attention.

"Guess who's visiting you today?" Castiel smiled going to the door.

"Who?" Dean wheezed as the door opened and tons of preschoolers came in.

Dean smiled happily as the children held out cards, and all talked at once. Dean instantly broke into tears as the kids greeted him. Castiel knew how much he missed his students and the school. 

This was a small thing castiel set up for him. The kids squeaked him happiness as they all clamored to talk to their teacher who saved them.

"Hello, my babies." Dean wheezed taking the time to touch the heads of all the children, who happily love the affection. The other teacher went over to wish him well and castiel hadn't seen him this happy in a while. He smiled watching Dean talk to each child. 

It was only a small hand full of children since dean wasn't that well. They stayed for about fifteen minutes before they had to return to school. Dean waved as they left as castiel returned to Dean's side, as dean wiped his tears.

"I talked to the school. They are going to hold your job for you. They said you can come back as soon as you're ready." Castiel smiled.

"Thank you." Dean sniffed as he looked at castiel, castiel cupped his face softly kissing him before pulling back.

"You should rest okay?" Castiel spoke, Dean nodded as he turned over trying to sleep, he pulled the covers over Dean before he turned off the light off bumping roughly into Sam. "Sam?"

"Castiel...hey...what's up?" Sam blinked.

"Good, Dean's sleeping." He stated. "Where have you been?"

"Working..." Sam looked away.

"Oh? What do you do?" Castiel smiled.

"I work for the local newspaper as a photographer."

"Oh! You're like spiderman!" Castiel mumbled It was quiet as castiel softly blushed in embarrassment before Sam erupted with laughter.

"Yeah, you can say that." Sam chuckled as Castiel blushed. "Well, I was going to get some coffee. Better than doing it alone, you want to join me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Castiel smiled following him out.

"Thanks for being there for Dean when I can't," Sam stated walking with his hands in his pocket.

"I told you-" Castiel scoffed.

"I know you love him...but dean and I have been alone for so long. Only had each other. It's nice having someone there." Sam confessed.

"Anytime, Sam." Castiel smiled, they were quiet as they walked to the coffee shop nearby. As they were sitting down after getting their coffee the news was playing, people discussing ghost and Deliverer on TV.

"It's honestly disgusting." Sam frowned.

"Yeah, I agree." He frowned as well. "Profiting off people like that is."

"Not only that, people defending him and his actions." Sam scoffed, Castiel was taken by that.

"I agree. I mean how can we expect him not to do more damage than he's already done?" Castiel agreed.

"He's insane." Sam looked at his coffee.

"A glory whore," Castiel added.

"A narcissist." Sam sighed.

"Incompetent." Castiel scoffed.

"Idiot." Sam shook his head.

"Compensating." Castiel breathed chuckling as he took a sip of his coffee as they spoke at the same time. "And what's with that stupid name?"

"I mean who picks Ghost." Sam and Castiel spoke at the same time.

"-Deliverer," Castiel added They both turned to each other.

"Wait?...you think Deliverer is the problem?" Sam scoffed.

"Obviously, he's not the solution." Castiel huffed.

"Ghost is a murderer!" Sam snapped.

"Well, no ones perfect." Castiel crossed his arms.

"Are you serious?! Deliverer saves people!" Sam growled.

"We can save ourselves!" Castiel crossed his arms.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam snapped, Castiel frowned watching Sam stand. "Look I don't know what loony bin you're from but Ghost is a horrible human being who's killed, people-"

"How many people has deliverer hurt slamming into buildings when he fights?! Innocent bystanders too! No one is innocent or inheritably good!" Castiel yelled back, Sam was so angry, so was castiel.

"Stay away from my brother," Sam stated coldly.

"Are you serious?!" Castiel stood as Sam stormed out. "Sam!"

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

"Wow, seriously?!" Balthazar sighed. "Why do you always start fights?!" Castiel placed the bomb in the abandoned barn house.

"Me?! Look I'm not going to apologize." Castiel snapped.

"You look better if you want to see Dean. He's Dean primary caregiver at the moment and his boyfriend happens to be his main doctor." Balthazar scoffed laughing.

"..." Castiel sighed.

"They could say your not welcome and poof. No more Dean." Balthazar confessed.

"He wouldn't-" Castiel choked out.

"Look, you need to suck it up and apologize." Balthazar shrugged.

"He started it!" Castiel yelled.

"If you really love dean you will." Balthazar shrugged, Castiel sighed as he submitted.

"Fine, but I don't fucking like it." Castiel snapped.

"No one likes their in-laws!" Balthazar stated as castiel stood to give him a look as He slid on his mask.

"Did you give Deliverer our note?" Ghost asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, he can't miss it," Balthazar smirked, Deliverer growled as he stared at the gas made a sign, flames swallowed the gas as Deliverer looked at the multiple signs that covered the buildings and walls of bridges.

 

**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN**

 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

"Ghost." Deliverer growled as he followed the fire letter notes towards his destination. When he finally got to the last note in burned in front of an old barn. He was hesitant. There were no signs of Ghost. He was on guard as he opened the door, the barn creaked loudly as he peered his head in. 

Half of him begged to turn around, his senses were going off like bells. But he was angry, his brother was in the hospital because of Ghost. Even if this was a trap this was one day closer to ghost then he's had in almost a month after Dean was hospitalized. 

He pressed forward his heartbeat into his ear as he took another step pressing against a wire near his foot. Before he had time to react the wire snapped and the bomb went off.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Gabriel's POV**  

 

 

"Pick up. Pick up." Gabriel moaned as he sighed receiving Sam's voicemail. "Hey sam, it's your boyfriend. Calling for the millionth time...something's not right with Dean. I...can't be sure but I think someone's tampering with his meds."

Gabriel paused as an employee walked by when I guy was gone he continued. 

"The medication we are giving him should make his white count through the roof...but its low. Really low...something's not right Sam. Call me." Gabriel turned to leave but slammed hard into a man's chest. "I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright, love." The man stated as he continued to walk away. Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair as he started to walk away. The man smirked pulling out the phone he pickpocketed, as he continued a woman joined him.

"Pickpocketing?" The girl smirked. "Subtle."

"What Crowley said to get the phone." The man smirked twirling the phone.

"He also said to make the arsenic undetectable." She walked with him.

"The doctor knows too much." The man commented.

"Crowley says he's got this handled." The girl spoke.

"He says a lot of things." The man looked at his twin sister.

"Lucifer I recommend your silence." The girl spoke coldly.

"Why? Planned to kill me off, Lilith?" Lucifer laughed. She smirked.

"No time, the funs only beginning," Lilith stated, They walked out of the hospital. "Keep an eye on the doctor." Her brother smirked as he vanished into thin air.

 

______________________________________________________-

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

Dean held his chest as his word spun, he gripped the sheets, he felt so hot, his body was on fire. He needed air. He wheezed as he dragged himself to the window, his face was red and his stomach screamed at him. 

His body could feel something was wrong, his fever-ridden head too. He felt the balcony doors open as a woman appeared behind him, the world seemed to slow as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"To think watching sick person could be this hard." She picked him up laying him in bed she touched his forehead. "Crowley has some big plans for you. But not yet. You can't die yet." 

She replaced his breathing tube as he gasped his air again. "Sleep and forget."

Lilith softly kissed him, as Dean screamed into the kiss a wheezy scream slamming to push her away as he instantly started to fall back asleep. Wiping her mouth she let him fall back onto the window and was gone before Gabriel had entered. 

Dean's heart monitor blinked rapidly, he gave it a weird glance before checking Dean's heart. His heart was beating so fast...something...must have caused it. He opened his eyelids to check his eyes, but dean was completely asleep.

"He must be...having a nightmare." Gabriel injected him with a shot as he turned to leave he stopped, moving to Dean's hair he noticed a small section of his hair turned white. 

He paused feeling a breeze he looked at the open balcony window. He walked over slowly looking out he saw nothing, but he felt...fear. He closed the window and locked it close as he backed away from the window and moved to leave.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

"Hurry. If he starts waking we are fucked." Ghost called as his men hoisted deliverer up, his body full of metal scraps, his body bled as they had him ridged up over a container as he bled into it. They were so close, his eyes glanced over the injured hero, a light blue tattoo was too messed up to be seen with the shrapnel....

but ghost couldn't help but stare a odd...familiar longing could be felt with the colors and position though he couldn't place it. As Balthazar stood on the step ladder, in front of the wounded man's face as he moved to grab the top of the beat up mask.

"Let's see what's behind door number one!" Balthazar moved to pull the mask but ghost smacked his hand with a cane. "Ouch!"

"I'm not going to reveal him. It's better I don't know who he is." Castiel spoke.

"Are you serious?! Aren't you curious?!" Balthazar scoffed.

"Once we have his blood the machine will take away his powers. I don't want to ruin his chances of a normal life after this. For all, I know he could be my mailman." Castiel sighed. Balthazar was quiet.

"...Frank?" He looked a bit closer now curious if it was the mailman as ghost rolled his eyes.

"Sir! His vitals say he's starting to wake." A man spoke.

"Do we have all we need?" Ghost asked.

"Yes, sir." The man nodded.

"Then everyone out." Ghost yelled. The other goons nodded as one handed ghost a vial of the blood. "Bring this to Crowley." He ordered as Balthazar nodded slowly and hesitantly leaving.

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

 

"My head." Deliverer groaned.

"How does it feel?" Ghost asked. Deliverer lifted his head seeing ghost staring at him. "Being this close to human." Ghost moved as he grabbed the first shrapnel and yanked it out as Deliverer hissed. "Losing this much blood...it makes you...feel a bit more."

"What are you doing?" Deliverer groaned in pain. Ghost yanked out another.

"Letting you live." Ghost spoke.

"Why?" Deliverer growled.

"Because I've won. You dying will just be more death." Ghost spoke.

"What?" Deliverer choked out.

"I'm showing you mercy." Ghost stated calmly.

"I won't... Die from losing blood." He hissed as ghost yanked out another.

"But it feels better when the blood is inside your body right?" Ghost stated.

"You hurt someone I care about, I won't stop till your dead." Deliverer groaned weakly.

"I've hurt a lot of people." He said with remorse as he yanked out the last item. "You'll heal now...it might take a bit. But you'll live...I recommend giving up your revenge. Next time I might not be as nice." Ghost turned walking away as deliverer tried to break free but he was so weak.

"GHOST DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! GHOST! I WILL KILL YOU! GHOST!" Deliverer screamed as his body shuddered as his vision went blurry and he passed out his body slumped, Ghost looked back vaguely. 

He...felt... A pull towards him... 

Like deliverer was a name on the tip of his tongue and the familiar presence made it hard to leave but he found himself slowly moving towards the door and was gone.


	12. You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV**

 

Gabriel pulled off his shirt, Sam wasn't home. His phone was missing and he didn't realize how lonely it felt. He was about to crawl into bed, but he was too worried to sleep. 

He grabbed his robe and headed down into the kitchen. Grabbing his secret supply of turtle cookies both of them enjoyed and ate quickly, he kept one as his emergency stress reliever. Thank you, Sam, for making him fat.

He finished a cookie and went to snatch another when he heard a loud bang upstairs and Gabriel froze. Grabbing the box of turtles close he slowly moved upstairs his heart beating rapidly in His chest. 

Once he got to his room he pressed his back against the door before bolting in holding the cookies high enough to throw them but when he saw the unconscious blue suited man he knew.

"S-Sam?" He booked it over to him as he turned him over. "Sam!" Rushing to get his first aid kit, he moved to help him though he wasn't sure how much he could.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  **Crowley's POV**

 

 

 

"One blood sample!" Balthazar said tossing up the vial into the air as he tried to catch it but almost dropped it receiving a glare from Crowley who snatched it out of his hands. Balthazar didn't know the blonde woman who stood behind Crowley but she...made his body tense.

"Sending a moron with such an important item." Crowley rolled his eyes as he looked at the blood, it seemed to shine since extracted during the healing process, his blood was still trying to heal.

"Hey." Balthazar huffed. "So, when will this be done?"

"Couple days at most." Crowley looked up. "We wouldn't start without Ghost."

"Good," Balthazar stated. "...is Kevin-"

"None of your business. Tell Ghost I will send him word as soon as it's ready." Balthazar nodded hesitantly as he walked out of Crowley's office. Crowley waited for him to be out of earshot before speaking to the woman.

"Lilith, my dear. While your brother's at the hospital, follow him. It's time to find out who this ghost really is." Crowley smiled.

"Do you wish for me to kill him?" Lilith asked

"No. Not yet." Crowley smirked as she nodded and walked towards the door.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

"Hey," Dean asked, Castiel breathed softly looking up as Dean tiredly look up at him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Castiel softly took his hand.

"No. I couldn't sleep." Dean watched castiel kiss his hand as castiel moved to kiss his lips. Dean smiled softly, kissing him back before pulling him back to breathe.

"Sorry," Castiel spoke.

"No...I'm sorry." Dean wheezed. "What if I don't get better?"

"Don't say that." Castiel shook his head.

"I am only getting sicker. My lungs aren't healing." Dean whimpered.

"Dean-" Castiel choked out.

"You should...stop coming around..." Dean wiped his tears starting to fall.

"Dean..." Castiel shook his head. Tears slid down Dean's face as castiel looked at him sadly. "I'm not going anywhere stupid."

"But-" Dean whimpered. Castiel kissed every fingertip.

"Dean, I lo-" Castiel started.

"No." Dean placed his hands to his lips, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it like this. Castiel smiled softly. "I...don't want to hear it here...in a hospital."

"I have great timing." Castiel laughed.

"The greatest." Dean smiled and was quiet. "..I feel the same way...just so you know....I don't want to make it sound like I'm rejecting you...I just....not here." Castiel's face lit up as they both blushed as castiel leaned over to kiss him when he did the blood vial fell from his trenchcoat pocket rolling onto the bed.

"Shit." Castiel moved to grab it but Dean's hands wrapped around it first.

"What...is this....?" Dean stared at the vial, it was...still warm. It was....blood.

"I...I..." Castiel obviously had no real idea of why he would have blood in his pocket.

"Whose blood is this?" Dean looked at him.

"It's fake. Halloween blood." Castiel covered. "See? It's shining like that? It had glitter in it." Dean examined it closely seeing the supergene blood reacting as glitter as he handed him back.

"Scared me for a second. Thought you were some psycho killer for a second, like Ghost or something." Dean spoke, Castiel laughed nervously.

"I know you and Sam fought. Sam came in trying to tell me to drop you. I think it's a stupid thing to fight about. Seriously. Fighting about two people who have nothing to do with our lives is stupid." Dean started.

"Honestly, they both need to get their head out of their asses. If I knew them, I'd have them sit in a corner and think about what they are doing. Then have them talk with each other till they used that something in common to establish a friendship." Dean stated.

"You are such a preschool teacher. The world doesn't work that way." Castiel laughed.

"It should," Dean mumbled.

"So are you going to listen to Sam?" Castiel asked.

"I told him what I do with my not-boyfriend is my business. Though he made it clear you weren't welcome to Christmas dinner." Dean shrugged.

"That's fair." Castiel kissed him, he heard someone knock on the door. Seeing Balthazar he stood, looking at Dean he kissed him. "I'll be right back." Castiel walked out as Balthazar looked in slightly to Dean's room.

"How is he?" Balthazar asked.

"Depressed and sick." Castiel sighed.

"Is he getting better?" Balthazar asked.

"I don't know." Castiel clicked his tongue before turning to Balthazar. "What did Crowley say?" Balthazar started to explain as two figures stared at them a good distance away.

 

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Lucifer's POV**

"Hmm...interesting." Lucifer chuckled as his sister hit speed dial.

"Crowley, sir, you're not going to believe this..." Lilith crossed her arms holding the phone to her ear.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Crowley's POV**  

 

 

"..." Crowley said nothing as he hung up, he started to quietly chuckle, as his laughter got louder and louder as he pulled out the folder of pictures labeled 'surveillance.' Going through the photo's he had the twins take. 

He found one of castiel as he moved to his pin board. He moved the pictures he had up there, placing castiel next to Balthazar, Sam next to Gabe but an arrow from Sam and castiel to a photo of Dean. He backed up once he was finished.

"This is rich! You two! Oh, your cards! You fucking twats! Here I am thinking I was gaining leverage on Deliverer when in the end it wasn't just one fly that fell in my spiders trap!" Crowley laughed.

"But two! Please! You're making this way too easy!" He chuckled as he grabbed a knife from his desk, twirling as he backed up past the desk. "Let the games begin." 

He threw the knife as it hit dead center of dean's photo.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

"Ugh..." Sam groaned the sunlight was way too bright. He noticed Gabriel was getting ready for the hospital. "Gabe...how long was I out?"

"Seventeen hours." Gabe moved kissing him. "Longer than before."

"I know." Sam groaned as he moved to sit up.

"Sam rest. We can talk about what happened when I get home." Gabriel spoke.

"Where are you going?" Sam groaned.

"Dean's scheduled for another surgery today, once I'm finished, I'll come back," Gabriel stated.

"Is it serious?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Just making sure there is no chance of bleeding into his lungs at the moment. He won't make it if he bleeds again." Gabriel put on his coat.

"I should go-" Sam moved but Gabriel stopped him.

"Stay. I'll call you." Gabriel kissed him. "Sleep." Sam frowned but knew his boyfriend was a doctor for a reason.

"Okay." Sam softly turned going to sleep as Gabriel took his keys and left.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

 

"Did you sleep?" Balthazar asked as Castiel shook his head no as they sat at a coffee shop trying to wake up even if it was late in the afternoon. Chuck sat next to them sucking on a milkshake from next door.

"I keep thinking about...Deliverer," Castiel spoke.

"What about him?" Balthazar eyed Castiel.

"His tattoo...it seemed so familiar to me." Castiel shrugged.

"Is it really frank the mail man?" Balthazar spoke suspiciously.

"It was on his chest. I haven't ever seen the mail man shirtless." Cas stated taking a sip of his coffee.

"I mean, come on castiel. How hard can it be? How many men have you seen shirtless recently?" Balthazar asked. Castiel nodded his head agreeing, as his eyes suddenly went wide.

"Better yet. Your whole li-" Balthazar yelped, Castiel spit takes his whole coffee as Balthazar went wide eyed at the reaction.

"Oh shit." Castiel covered his mouth in realization.

"Oh shit what?" Balthazar looked at him. "Please say it's Dean. That would be so ironic."

"Worse," Castiel said not looking at Balthazar.

"Who could be-...!" Balthazar covered his mouth looking wide-eyed. "HIS BROTHER?!"

"Sh! Keep it down!" Castiel begged.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Balthazar choked out.

"Dean must be a carrier! That would explain why his father only cared about Sam. Sam had the dominant supergene!" Castiel choked out.

"You guys didn't know?" Chuck spoke, They turned to chuck.

"Wait you knew?!" Castiel questioned, Chuck, nodded.

"How long have you known?!" Balthazar asked.

"Well..." Chuck stated.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chuck's POV: The Day Dean was admitted to the hospital  
**

 

 

 

Chuck softly colored next to dean, Dean laid sleeping next to him.

"Will Dean be okay?" Balthazar asked Gabriel once the medication had knocked Dean out.

"It's only the first day being admitted, but I believe he will live. but his chest is in extreme pain. I can tell he's trying to smile through it, hopefully, he will respond to the medication and be able to relieve his swollen lungs." Gabriel stated They both looked at chuck who was now staring at him. "Let's talk outside."

"Yeah." They both knew this was a bit much for chuck to be hearing. "Sorry, about the carrot thing again-" Balthazar said closing the door. It was quiet for a long time before the window lock busted behind him from someone pushing the balcony door open. Chuck turned seeing Deliverer walking in, Deliverer blinked staring at him.

"Uh..." Chuck blinked as deliverer was unsure what to do.

"Sh," Sam whispered. Chuck said nothing else as he went to go back to drawing as deliverer slowly made his way to his brother. Grabbing his hand, he took off his mask as spoke to his brother who couldn't hear. Pulling the mask on, he kneeled down to chuck. 

"Can you keep a secret?" Sam asked. Chuck nodded.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" They both groaned as Castiel looked down.

"That long ago?!" Balthazar sighed pausing. "What are you going to do? Now that you know...?"

"..." Castiel sighed. "What is there to do? Sam...is Dean's brother. I can't...I love dean. I won't hurt Sam..."

"I know you love Dean...but if Sam finds out it's you...Will he spare you?" Balthazar asked.

"I don't know..." Castiel his face with his hands.

"I don't think he'd hesitate to kill you castiel. To him this is personal. All this." Balthazar commented.

"He thinks I hurt someone he loves..." Castiel covered his mouth. "Dean. He thinks I hurt dean."

"I think he won't ask questions or let you guys talk this out," Balthazar stated.

"Oh god. I hurt Sam." Castiel groaned not really listening. "I am the worse not boyfriend ever."

"Castiel! Are you listening?! We need to leave town!" Balthazar yelped.

"I'm not leaving, Dean," Castiel stated firmly.

"Are you willing to die for him?!" Balthazar yelled angrily.

"..." Castiel looked away.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

"Okay, Dean. Any questions?" Gabriel asked as Dean shook his head.

"Routine right?" Dean breathed.

"Yeah. You should be okay-" Gabriel nodded

"If...I don't..." Dean breathed out.

"Don't say that dean," Gabriel spoke.

"Tell...tell Castiel I love him....?" Dean gave a sad smile.

"What about Sam?" Gabriel asked softly.

"He already knows..." Dean smiled softly as the nurse started to wheel him out. "Take care of him for me okay?" Gabriel nodded sadly as they started to take him to the OR.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Dean's POV**  

 

 

Dean woke up in extreme pain, he didn't die. That's good news, but his whole body shook in pain. He couldn't breathe. He touched the stitches on his chest as he opened his eyes, a man sat in the chair facing Dean's bed directly.

"W...who are you...?" Dean wheezed as a blonde girl in a nurse uniform placed a mobile respirator mask on his face. He never saw her before. She had pulled out his IVs and when the machine flatlined she unplugged it.

"I'm your new doctor, Doctor Crowley. Just need to test for a few things. Just relax." The British sounded man smirked as a blonde male nurse unlocked the bed legs.

"Gab...Gabriel's my doctor..." Dean wheezed weakly as they started to push the bed out of the room. His whole world was spinning from pain as they wheeled him down the hall.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  **Gabriel's POV**

 

 

Gabriel ran in, his pager had gone off when Dean's machine flatlined, but dean was gone. "Dean?!" He started running down the hall. "Dean!"

He checked in with the nurses, no one had seen him, but they had recalled a couple nurses wheeling a man towards the ambulance loading station. 

Gabriel quickly booked it down the hall, running towards the exit he pushed open the doors as the two nurses had given Dean which they moved onto a gurney, one last shove into the ambulance as climbed in closing the doors. Gabriel booked it to the ambulance doors trying to get them open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE JUST HAD SURGERY! HE CAN'T BE MOVED! DEAN! DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?! SECURITY!!" Gabriel yelled. 

The ambulance quickly reverses, hitting Gabe hard, knocking him down as the back doors opened slightly letting a letter fall next to Gabe before it took off. 

Gabriel's head was spinning, his hands and knees were bleeding as well as the back of his head. His body was bruising as he limped inside, to the nearest hospital phone.

"Hello?" Sam spoke.

"They have him." Gabriel whimpered. "I tried to stop them..."

"Gabe?! Are you okay?!" Sam panicked.

"The...y h...ave dean..." Gabriel was losing consciousness.

"Who?!" Sam choked out.

"Gh...ost." Gabriel fell roughly on the hospital floor, clutching a note as nurses scrambled to his side, the note written in Dean's blood read only one sentence.

 

**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN**


	13. And if you're sitting right here, Then why are we worlds apart?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

"GABRIEL!" Sam ran down the hospital corridors, till he bumped onto a nurse which he held from falling. "Where's Doctor Gabriel's room?!"

"One hundred and three." The nurse said taken back as Sam booked it down the hall, when he entered the room he grabbed his hair upset. 

Gripping it tightly as he stared at his boyfriend in the hospital bed. He was sleeping, a heart monitor beeped quietly. As Sam felt tears down his face as he moved to Gabriel. Touching his hand softly, Gabriel's eyes fluttered open softly.

"Baby?" Gabriel mumbled as Sam nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Gabe mumbled. "Don't cry, Sam. I'm okay...I just broke some ribs and my ankle."

"They hurt you." Sam kissed his hand.

"I know...but Dean's in trouble. You need to rescue him." Gabriel softly held out the note as Sam took it. "Go kick their asses baby."

"Says the pacifist." Sam sniffed as he took the note.

"I am a pacifist...but mess with my family...I'll cut you!" Gabriel laughed groaning in pain. "No laughing. Laughing hurts."

"Gabe....I thought I lost you." Sam choked out. 

"Not that easily you wouldn't." Gabriel smiled softly as he watched Sam kneel down. "What are you doing?"

"Marry me?" Sam asked as Gabriel laughed thought he was kidding.

"Yeah yeah." Gabriel sobbed.

"No, Gabriel, I'm serious." Sam pulled a box out of his pocket as he softly opened it. There was definitely band expensive ring band inside, as Gabriel sucked in air. "Marry me."

"Sam-" Gabriel spoke.

"I...just...I might not come back and I don't want to die with regret." Gabriel cupped his face as he pulled him into a kiss. Sam kissed back as he held him before Gabriel Nuzzled him.

"You don't get an answer till you come back after saving your brother." Sam smiled as he softly slid the ring on Gabriel's finger as Gabriel looked at it.

"Hold it for me, then?" Gabriel nodded. "I love you." Sam kissed him before Gabriel felt his lip warmth disappear when he opened his eyes Sam was gone.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Crowley's POV**  

 

"I won't give you the code." Kevin hissed as he watched His father come in.

"Still on that? So last year." Crowley scoffed.

"W-What?" Kevin blinked.

"I didn't need any bloody code." Crowley laughed.

"But-" Kevin choked out.

"I worked with your mother from the beginning you don't think I was told the code before? Or given enough clues to figure it out on my own?" Crowley snorted.

"Then...?" Kevin spoke.

"Really selfish reasons, my dear. I wanted you safe." Crowley stated as he uncuffed Kevin from the chair once Kevin was free he held his wrist.

"Safe? From what?" Kevin eyed him.

"From me." Crowley moved to sit down in the opposite chair.

"You? I don't understand..." Kevin questioned.

"I'm not a very good man or a very nice man." Crowley started. "I'm going to do very bad things, and people will try to stop me. I don't want my one weakness to be...open to use to stop me."

"I'm...your weakness?" Kevin paused.

"I loved you and your mother very much." Crowley started slowly. "You both meant the world to me. Bless her soul. I have done my best to protect you since her passing-"

"Protect me?! You never did anything in my life for me!" Kevin snapped. 

"Really now?" Crowley smirked. "Tell me. How do you think you got into that college? Or get such a high check from your supposed aunt you never met to live? Or got a large apartment so close to school in a highly rich neighborhood for only 300 a month?"

"Y...you?" Kevin looked surprised.

"Yes." Crowley softly stood placing a small elephant toy on the counter, it was no bigger than his thumb but Kevin instantly remembered it.

"I...I sent that to my dad....well....I wrote a letter when I was six and gave it to the mailman. I didn't tell my mom.... When I never got it back I assumed he got it....but when I got older...I assumed the mailman sent it back and my mom tossed it." Kevin spoke. 

"I had hired the mailman to look out for you and your mom, as well as a couple others. He gave it to me." Crowley twirled the elephant charm. "I love you, Kevin. My flesh and blood. You are my weakness. That's why I will send you somewhere safe till I have won-"

"Liar! You made mom kill herself for the code!" Kevin growled.

"She did not kill herself," Crowley stated.

"What?" Kevin looked conflicted.

"It was an accident, Kevin. She wasn't trying to do some heroic deed, she knocked over a burner and the place went up in flames." Crowley whispered. 

"B-but...no! She...was a hero!" Kevin started shaking, why had he believed this? What was making him shake and deny his belief?

 ____________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Kevin's POV: Long ago**

 

 

"Mommy?" Kevin asked softly. "Can I go to the lab with you?"

"No Kevin, you have school." Linda smiled softly.

"But."

"I'll be home soon. Then tomorrow we can go to the lab."

"Why do you go to the lab all the time?" Linda kneeled down thinking.

"Um...I protect the code from evil henchmen."

"From bad guys?!"

"Yeah!" Kevin's face lit up. "I'm going to stop them by going to the lab to keep the code for them." She lied.

"Can I know the code?" She bit her lip and nodded as she wrote something on the paper. L = 8 + .5Y - .2P + .9Hm + .3Mf + J - .3G - .5(Sm - Sf)2 + I + 1.5C. "

Keep it safe for me?" Kevin nodded.

_______________________________________________________________-

 

 

 **Kevin's POV: Now**  

 

"That 'code' she gave you....it wasn't to power the machine." Crowley softly stood walking over he placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders. "It was the equation of love....the same code your mother and I wrote to each other long ago...I'm Sorry Kevin." Kevin started to cry as he instantly stood to hug Crowley, Crowley held him back softly soothing him. It was a long time before he spoke.

"What are you going to do?" Kevin looked at him. "Dad."

"It's better you don't know..." He softly ruffled Kevin's hair as two men walked in. "They will take you somewhere safe."

"Dad? Please don't do this! We can be a family! We can start over." Kevin cried.

"There is no going back for me Kevin....I'm sorry." Kevin looked down as the men took His arms as pulled him away gently. Crowley looked away as Kevin screamed for His dad till he could hear him no more.

 ________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Crowley's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Don't you think its a bit lame?" Balthazar stated with a sigh. "Starting the machine on the second tallest building in the city?" Ghost blew out smoke, as he smoked waiting for Crowley.

"No." Castiel sighed. 

"I mean, it's not as cliche as the tallest building in the city. But it's like the second best." Balthazar sighed.

"Why does it matter where we do the machine?" Castiel asked. 

"I'm just saying we could have had it in a very secure vault in an underground bunker hidden somewhere but no. Plain site." Balthazar stated.

"Look Crowley said to meet here and we are meeting here." Castiel sighed.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy pants," Balthazar stated.

"I'm not grumpy." Castiel frowned.

"You just really want to see Dean," Balthazar stated.

"Of course I do," Castiel said.

"Wow, you're about to accomplish your goal and you rather be with Dean," Balthazar stated.

"I don't know... I've been thinking about... Asking Crowley to maybe stop this." Castiel shrugged.

"What?!" Balthazar blinked in surprise. 

"I...just had been thinking..." A loud slam into the building caused them to shake from the impact as the Deliverer stood up. Sam?!

"Ghost." Deliverer growled as ghost dropped his cigarette, not noticing Balthazar.

"Sam, wa-" Deliverer instantly flew into him flying him through the surrounding buildings in a high-speed punch. Tossing him in the air, he threw him roughly into the building roof as Ghost cried out. It hurt so bad the beating. He pulled himself from the rubble as he brushed off the dirt, it had knocked the wind out of him. 

Ghost stood as his metal gloves glowed, his suit was made to fight and put up a fight. 

"Sam I will not fight you, but I will defend myself." He put up his fists, as Deliverer picked up a piece of the building and tossed it at ghost who hit it away with his strong fist. Chuck ran over the Balthazar who was hiding behind an air conditioning unit.

"Deliverers here!" Chuck smiled.

"I told you to keep watch!" Balthazar watched as deliverer used his speed to get behind Ghost punching him forward and back like ping pong.

"I did! See! Deliverers here!" Chuck pointed.

"You were supposed to tell us that before!" Balthazar snapped.

"I was but I saw Dean." Chuck frowned.

"Dean's not here!" Balthazar groaned.

"But-" Ghost slammed his metal fist into Deliverer's head knocking him back before pulling out his gun shoot Deliverer back. It didn't kill him but it definitely hurt like a bitch.

"TIME TO RUN!" Ghost yelled as they started to book it towards the exit but Deliverer was faster sending the bullets back with a large puff of air from his lungs. Ghost was only able to block it in time before Deliverer's arm knocked him square on his ass. 

As he kicked Ghost hard in the ribs, the second time Ghost grabbed Deliverer's foot knocking him down as he heard Sam cry out in pain. 

"GET OUT OF HE-" Ghost yelled when he noticed his friends stood unmoved, but he was distracted and kicked back down as Sam straddled him instantly full forcing his fist into Ghost's mask.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Deliverer punched roughly, bullets slowly healing and falling out of his chest. The mask was strong but the more he pounded on the mask the more it started to give. Ghost could hear the mask starting to crack with each punch. "WHERE IS DEAN?!"

"Dean?" Ghost groaned under the mask as he could feel his face feeling each growing impact. Deliverer raised his fist once more the mask so weak one more blow would smash it. 

A machine whirred to life at that exact moment the fist hit the mask, as the mask broke free revealing the man underneath. Deliverer panted as the mask fell crumbling off the man's face as blood started to pour from Castiel's face. His eyes widened as he looked at the familiar face he had come to know and recognize these past months.

"...c....Castiel?" Sam breathed as a bullet slammed into Sam's shoulder causing Sam to grip his shoulder crying out in pain as he fell off Castiel, castiel looked up to see it was Balthazar who had fired to save him.

"S-sam!" Castiel instantly sat up with a groan, but he instantly noticed something was wrong. "Y-you're not healing?"

"Don't touch me! What did you do with dean?!" Sam growled. 

"Dean? Dean's in the hospital!" Castiel choked out.

"You kidnapped him!" Sam snapped.

"I didn't Sam!" Castiel received a punch to his face, it was weak than normal. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"You hurt Gabe!" Sam groaned.

"Why would I steal my boyfriend and hurt Gabe?!" Castiel asked rubbing his face.

"Because your nuts!" Sam snapped.

"Sam! I didn't hurt them!" Castiel yelled.

"Then who?!" Sam growled. 

"Me." Crowley floated in the air, as he smirked. He wore a pure black suit with a flowing black cape with red inside, he landed on the ground next to them.

"Crowley?" Castiel questioned.

"Like our new invention?" Crowley laughed. "We did it ghost! We stopped the supergene! ...well... In certain people anyways."

"What did you do?" Castiel choked out.

"You see, Cassie. It's okay to call you Cassie right?" Crowley chuckled to himself. "You two were so focused in your _daddy loved me too much because I had a dominate supergene_ and _mommy and daddy didn't understand me because I'm a carrier..."_

" _...blah blah_ you forgot to think of the normal people like me who aren't blessed with this gene! Here you two are just throwing away your blessing when I would have killed to be born with it! SELFISH! BOTH OF YOU!" Crowley cleared his throat to calm down. "So when Cassie here came to me with the idea to suppress the gene, I thought...why not enhance and fix it up to make people like me better...and when I say people like me. I meant me."

"N..no." Sam held his shoulder.

"Say hello to your new world leader chaps!" Crowley laughed as he started to fly.

"We will stop you!" Castiel growled as Crowley stopped smirking.

"I knew you would. That's why I have my backup plan. See that building up there?" He pointed to the tallest building.

"See I told you! Cliche!" Balthazar yelled but Crowley ignored him.

"I have bombs in this building as well as every building around it including the one you're standing on," Crowley spoke. "These will collapse but that building will just lose some of its structure in order to stop people from attempting to stop me. Can't take the stairs if there are no stairs, Correct?" 

He chuckled to himself. 

"And see I also have backup plan number two is the machine is guarded by the twins. So even if you happen to be able to scale the building, you'd have to fight still very supergene strong twins who I made immune to my machine. If all else fails, I have backup plan number three, the lovely Dean Winchester." Crowley laughed.

"Dean." Castiel spoke with worry.

"If you happen to get past the twins and me, he will die...so...please. Try. I'd like to snap that pretty neck of Deans." Castiel growled.

"Have fun being human Deliverer," Crowley smirked flying up to the building. "I have the world to conquer." The high pitch sound of beeping caused Sam and Castiel to turn as they noted a red timer had just turned to zero.

 

**BOOM**


	14. Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV: Now**

 

 

 

 

"Are you serious?" Jo laughed as she watched Sam patching Castiel bleeding hand, they all looked tore up. Sam hand bandages on both his arms and chest, Castiel's hand was fucked up as well as his head which was wrapped on the forehead area. Balthazar let chuck place bandages on all his boo boos which now made his face look like a hello kitty bandaid fan board. Chuck had a good gash on his forehead Ellen was trying to patch up. "How did you survive?"

"Well..." Castiel continued.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV: Then**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

"Oh, shi-" Sam managed to get out as Castiel thinking fast slammed his metal gloved hands on the bomb as it exploded in his hands, it managed to swallow much of the blow because they were built to survive a fight with Deliverer. 

The whole building collapsed and the building came down. The smoke was thick as Castiel pushed a piece of ceiling off him, lucky they were on the roof and not the ground floor.

"Whose...ah...alive?" Castiel coughed cradling his Hand, as Sam shot out of the rubble next to him coughing violently. "Balthazar? Chuck?" It was silent, nothing moving in the rubble until Balthazar jumped up yelling.

"HANDS! HANDS YOU PERVERT!" Balthazar yelled. Chuck giggled as he pushed himself out of the rubble closing and opening his hands.

"Butt." Chuck giggled.

"Glad to see they made it." Sam coughed as he turned to castiel. "Shit!" He moved over to Castiel. Castiel's hands were bleeding, fingers were broken, his hands had been burned very badly. "You fucking idiot, Dean will kill me if you die!"

"I...I'm sorry." Castiel breathed weakly. "I'm sorry Sam. I deserve this."

"..." Sam said nothing. "No...you don't." He tried to stop the bleeding.

"I killed...people." Castiel whispered.

"...." Sam said nothing as he noticed castiel looking pale. "Cas?" Castiel collapsed in his arms. "CAS!"

 ____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"So that's when Balthazar told you to come here to the bar." Jo started sucking on a lollipop.

"I don't deserve any of this...after everything I've done." Castiel breathed. "I've killed a lot of people."

"Um...not exactly..." Balthazar laughed nervously.

"What do you mean...not exactly?" Castiel laughed nervously. Balthazar looked away sheepishly.

"Technically the only people you killed were Crowley's goons the day you saved Dean." Balthazar gave a smile.

"...what?" Castiel blinked.

"Okay...so I MAY have paid a lot of people to disappear." Balthazar shrugged.

"..." Castiel blinked.

"Remember the mass murders I had to do? The whole thing where you were afraid someone would rat you to Deliverer?" Balthazar explained.

"..." Castiel said nothing.

"Most of them live in Europe Now...one Cuba."

"They found bodies!" Castiel snapped.

"I know a guy who owns a morgue..." Balthazar shrugged.

"What about the subway bombing?!" Castiel spoke. Castiel couldn't believe this?

"Well...I kinda called Deliverer to crash your party and cleared the subway before the bomb exploded. Then...lied to the reporters?" Balthazar gave a sheepish smile.

"So...how many have I actually killed?" Castiel ased suspiciously.

"Two...?" Balthazar laughed nervously.

"So....I was just a public nuisance?!" Castiel sighed as he covered his face.

"And a part time thief!" Jo said helping.

"Not helping." Castiel groaned as Sam started to slowly crack up till he was hysterically laughing.

"All this time, I thought you were the worse kind of human being, yet now I realize you are a normal human being who probably still unsure if he likes how the mailman handles his mail." Sam scoffed.

"..." Castiel stared at him. "You know, I just...I don't think I like how he handles my letters, but he's so delicate to my packages...I just..." Castiel moved his hands unsure how to describe it as Sam snorted.

"I can't believe I wanted you dead." Sam snorted.

"Wanted?" Castiel asked. Did Sam not want him dead anymore?

"You literally have less of a record that Gabriel," Sam stated.

"Gabriel has a record?!" Castiel choked out. "...Everything I know is a lie."

"He used to steal cars." Sam shrugged as castiel started to laugh. "I'm...sorry."

"I'm sorrier. I just...I'm an ass." Castiel chuckled.

"Get a room!" Jo groaned as Ellen gave her a that's inappropriate look.

"...how are your hands?" Sam asked.

"Fucked up." Castiel stood. "But we can't leave Dean."

"No, you are too injured-" Sam stated.

"That bastard has my boyfriend. Nothing is going to stop me from saving him." Castiel stood.

"Or me." Balthazar stood moving to castiel. "End of the line, Man." He knuckle-punched castiel, as chuck walked over holding something cupped in his shirt.

"Or me!" Chuck smiled.

"Put the peanuts back chuck." Balthazar saw chuck sigh and waddled back dropping all the peanuts from his shirt all over the table.

"Can we go, mama?" Jo begged.

"Fine. Let's make it a party. I'll call bobby and get my coat." Ellen stated.

"Call him from where? Your bedroom? BAM!" Jo lightly got a hit on the back of her head by Ellen. Which Jo giggled loudly.

"We are all going," Castiel stated. "As a family."

"Family...?" Sam asked softly.

"No one has dysfunctional as all of us isn't a family." Castiel smiled as chuck slid his hand into Sam's. Smiling up at Sam, as Sam smiled back. "I mean have you seen us?" Sam chuckled lightly, the moment only being ruined by chuck obviously sliding peanuts into Sam's pocket.

"Chuck! What did I say about the peanuts?!" Balthazar huffed.

"...don't put them into people's pockets without permission." Chuck sighed.

"And what are you doing?" Balthazar spoke.

"...nothing." Chuck lied.

"And if I asked Sam what would he say you were doing?" Balthazar glared with suspicion. 

"...sliding peanuts into people's pockets without permission." Chuck sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Chuck was quiet for a long time staring at a peanut.

"Stick them up my nose." He said confidentiality

"What?!" Balthazar instantly went to stop chuck as chuck attempted to do so. Sam started to laugh.

"I think...we are the weirdest misfits ever." Castiel nodded.

"But we are the world's only hope...and Dean's." Castiel breathed out.

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

"Still breathing?" Lilith kicked Dean's foot, startling him awake. He was really hurting, they brought him an air tank and a respirator to keep him alive. Lilith gave him food and blankets, but the most she was doing was keeping him alive.

"W...why are you doing this?" Dean breathed weakly as she kneeled down holding her knees.

"What do you want me to say? Did daddy touch me? Did daddy touch him? That our mommy died when I was little?" She smirked. "You going to tell me I don't have to do this? Appeal to my humanity?"

"...Let me tell you. My daddy never touched us. But my mommy did die...you see...my powers, they eat. I am what they call a Dybbuk. I latch onto pretty little things like you and eat your soul till there's nothing left." She pushed her nail up against his chin. "And you were very tasty...last taste was a memory."

"Lilith. Enough. There's barely anything left as is." Lucifer scoffed. "Kids dying."

"You're no fun." She pouted moving away as she walked away as Lucifer moved untying Dean.

"Ignore her." He stated softly standing up. "Tying you up is unnecessary. You can't move anyways. I can see your life force."

"How...long do I have?" He breathed weakly.

"If you don't push yourself? Maybe a week." He confessed as he looked at him.

"A week..." Dean breathed weakly, he was going to die in a week? He felt tears sliding down his face.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucifer asked softly.

"Let me go?" Dean chuckled.

"I can't. I'm Sorry." Lucifer started pulling the blanket over him.

"You don't seem like your sister..." Dean spoke.

"My sister..she's been through a lot. She wasn't kidding when she says she kills everything she touches. When she was little she had no control over her powers....she...wasn't okay when she realized her powers had killed many she loved." Lucifer started moving Dean's air mask to feed him.

"..." Dean said nothing as he whimpered. "There...is something you can do for me..."

 ________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 

Sam grabbed a gun as did castiel though it hurt, and peered out of the bar window. Lucifer stood on the porch with his hands up.

"I come in peace." Lucifer spoke.

"Why should we believe you?" Sam snapped.

"Dean sent me." They both looked at each other. "I'm unarmed." Sam hesitated and opened the door as Lucifer walked in. He placed his hands down.

"Dean?" Balthazar questioned. "Now I know you're lying. Dean's with Crowley."

"As am I," Lucifer spoke, They put their guns up. "Look I'm here to give you a message."

"What's the message?" Sam asked.

"Don't come for me," Lucifer stated.

"What kind of bullshit message was that?" Sam snapped.

"Look, Dean has a week at most. He's dying. Trying to save him will get you and him killed faster." Lucifer said.

"Why are you here? If you are with Crowley?" Castiel asked.

"Because look. I was born with the ability to see people's life aura's. After a while, you can't help but care. " Lucifer stated. "Crowley doesn't know you're here or if you're alive. I won't say a thing. I just...I'll make Dean's passing as easy as possible. "

"Listen, you tell Dean we are coming for him. Tell him to hold on okay?" Castiel stated as Lucifer smiled.

"If that is what you wish," Lucifer stated and was gone.


	15. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer's POV**

 

 

 

"Where have you been?" Lilith asked as her brother strolled in.

"Out," Lucifer stated, She frowned.

"Out where?" Lilith snapped.

"None of your business." Lucifer scoffed.

"It is my business!" Lilith snapped once again.

"Stop fighting you two." Crowley sighed as the twins turned."You two need to keep Winchester alive and watch the bloody machine."

"Winchester is dying." Lilith rolled her eyes as Crowley slapped her, she cried out as Lucifer growled.

"I didn't ask your opinion," Crowley yelled.

"She's right," Lucifer stated. "He needs a hospital, even that might not save him-" Crowley slammed him too.

"Keep him alive! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Crowley yelled and the twins nodded, looking down. "Now back to work!" The twins glanced at each other before doing what they were told.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

"So the building is pretty much missing a chunk of foundation. Its solid but unless we climb a week straight we MAYBE can get halfway." Bobby stated.

"Dean doesn't have a week. We need up there, now." Castiel stated.

"Not to mention impossible." Sam stated.

"Unless you got a helicopter shove up your ass, we got nothing." Bobby huffed.

"I know where we could get one." Balthazar smiled with confidence. 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

Once they drove to the trailer park Balthazar lived he ran into a trailer and out. "HI GRANDMA, BYE GRANDMA." 

Balthazar got back into the car with a plate of cookies, bunching away.

"Well?!" Bobby asked from the driver's seat as Balthazar held out some keys.

"Why...does your grandma have a helicopter?" Jo asked as Balthazar turned to her with his mouth full.

"She visits the Queen on weekends." He shrugged

"The queen?! You mean the queen of England?!" Ellen gasped.

"Or as I like to call her Rap Master Royal." He made a movement with his hands like a rapper.

"Why does she visit the queen?" Jo asked.

"They like to break into British museum's and fix things. Last year they fixed an old world war two plane and rode it around all night hitting the clubs. RMR loves herself some dre." Balthazar explained. They stared at him in disbelief. "...what? What do normal grandma's do in their spare time?" They were all quiet.

"I once took gramgram to a strip club with a fake ID." Jo stated.

"She's blind and deaf." Ellen gave her a look.

"I didn't say she went voluntarily." Jo scoffed. "She may have thought it was Sunday mass." She was quiet for a moment. "I may or may not be going to hell."

"You're grounded," Ellen stated. Jo pouted at her mom.

"Where's the helicopter?" Castiel asked. Balthazar told him where the storage was as the drove castiel sucked on pain killers.

"Are you sure-" Sam spoke up.

"We'll be okay. I'm okay." Castiel stated trying not to think about it, Sam got the hint and was quiet.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"Tada!" Balthazar pulled the tarp down revealing the plane. It was a pretty small plane.

"We are going to cramp in." Castiel stated.

"Comfortably its suppose to sit four." Balthazar laughed nervously. "Hey I got us a plane okay?"

"Alright everyone in." Castiel sighed.

"Wait? Who can fly a plane?" Sam asked as They all looked at each other.

"I flew a plane once." Jo raised her hand.

"Anyone besides the sixteen year old with no previous driving experience." Castiel called as he sighed. "Alright Jo drives....we are all going to die." 

He mumbled prays climbing in. Chuck sat on Balthazar's legs as Ellen sat on bobby's. Sam sat in the middle holding on as castiel took the passenger. 

"So...when have you actually flown a plane?" Castiel asked.

"A couple years ago." Jo stated starting the plane with ease.

"How did...the actually driving go?" Castiel questioned.

"Pretty good." Jo shrugged. "Don't ask about landing."

"Oh..." Sam blinked.

"And... it may or may not have been in a level of a videogame." Castiel tensed.

"Wait, what?!" Castiel yelped.

"And GO!" Jo cheered as the plane took off quickly. The plane took off quickly as it stuttered violently almost hitting a couple of buildings before getting completely in the air. Jo cheered as Castiel gripped shit on the plane scared shitless. "Alright. What's the game plan?"

"Don't die?" Balthazar offered.

"Look, we should split up. There are two problems. Crowley and the twins." Sam stated.

"Lucifer will be up there right?" Chuck asked.

"If he fights, we'll fight him." Sam stated. "Castiel and I can handle Crowley. We still don't know what the twins powers are. The power you use to kill your first person with is your weakness. Like mine was fire."

"How will we find that out?" Ellen asked.

"Use everything." Sam offered.

"Crowley? What about him?" Ellen asked.

"Assuming his new gene follows the same pattern...if he hasn't killed someone with his powers..." Castiel explained.

"He won't have a weakness..." Sam nodded as Balthazar loaded a gun.

"Chuck remember how I taught you to use these?" Balthazar asked. Chuck nodded taking the gun.

"Safety off?" Balthazar nodded.

"Safety off," Chuck repeated.

"We are about to come into view," Jo stated as she flew next to the building.

"Okay." Castiel loaded a gun, as he opened the side door ready for when Jo got close enough for them to jump.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Jo's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Do you hear something?" Lilith asked as Lucifer looked up moving away from Dean to stand as a helicopter came into view. They watched as people started to jump out. "Get Crowley." 

She growled as she walked over causing a fireball in her hand as she threw it at the helicopter, as Jo quickly dodged it with the plane with bobby and Ellen inside.

"You want to fight bitch? I'll fight." Jo moved the helicopter as she whipped around with the plane. Bobby and Ellen started to fight by shooting from the plane which she blocked with her hand.

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

"They got her distracted!" Castiel yelled to Sam over the gunfire, as he raised his head over to find Dean. "He's over closer to the main building!" Sam nodded as he loaded his gun.

"Let's go." Sam nodded as the four ran past Lilith who tried to stop them but she was focusing on her shield, as they were half way there Crowley and Lucifer strolled out of the building instantly blocking their path to Dean.

"Those two are mine." Crowley looked at Sam and Castiel. "Do what you wish with them." Lucifer nodded as Lucifer suddenly disappeared, appearing behind them he hit Balthazar hard as he transformed into chuck. Chuck yelped as he stared at a exact copy of himself. 

Balthazar stood holding the gun, shit which one was real?!

"Crowley," Sam growled as Crowley smirked.

"You know, you two are so easy to predict." He moved to Dean instantly picking up his weak body as they tensed. Holding him by the collar he pulled the face mask from his face. Dean weakly breathed as Crowley smirked. "I was so worried about how you might defeat me. But in the end, I shouldn't have. The key to everything rests in the life of a dying boy."

"Let him go, Crowley!" Castiel growled.

"If you wish." Crowley tossed Dean over the edge of the broken building, Sam instantly grabbed for him catching him just in time. 

He held onto Dean's hand as he attempted to pull him up, but he was too weak. Dean weakly held on to Sam's hand. The building side was a extreme 8 story fall onto another floor of the building below that was still intact but dean wouldn't survive the fall.

"HOLD ON DEAN!" Sam hissed holding him, Sam's broken shoulder couldn't help him lift him.

"You make this too easy-" Crowley smirked about to crush Sam's head but castiel tackled Crowley off the edge, punching him with his hurt hands so Crowley could stay below him and take the impact of the fall. 

Crowley hit, then castiel who could feel the impact, but lessened. His body hurt as he tried to get up quickly. When he stood he held his gun ready as Crowley stood groaning. 

"That. Hurt." Crowley growled as he forced the gun from castiel's hand with his powers before punching castiel who groaned.

 ____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Jo's POV**

 

"I AM GROWING TIRED OF THIS!" Lilith screamed as she hurled a fireball straight at the motor of the blades, the plane blades melted as Jo tried to steer it towards the roof.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO JUMP!" Ellen yelled as Bobby jumped.

"GO MAMA!" Jo yelled. "I got this!" Ellen hesitated as she jumped hitting the roof hard as Jo aimed it for Lilith. "Eat this, bitch!" Lilith didn't have time to move as Jo jumped from the plane, it slammed into her causing an explosion. Jo coughed as she moved herself off the ground, there was smoke and fire everywhere as Jo saw her mom and bobby safety away. "WE DID IT!" Jo cheered not realizing the limping figure coming at her.

"JOANNA LOOK OUT!" Ellen screamed, but it was too late Lilith held Jo roughly by the throat squeezing it tightly as Jo kicked and whimpered as Lilith started to suck her soul. Jo's eyes started to roll in the back of her head, as Ellen tried to get up to stop her but she was too injured to move. "JOANNA!"

Lucifer turned towards the screams, as he sighed quickly disappearing from their mind game he was playing with chuck and Balthazar. Appearing behind his sister he hit Jo free from her grasp as he knocked his sister over pinning her by her throat, she struggled under him kicking as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer stated kissing her forehead. "I thought...by being here with you...you'd slowly change...but you never will....I never saw you as the monster you thought yourself to be...."

"Lue..." She choked.

"I imagined us growing old...but I can't watch you hurt yourself anymore..." Tears slid down his face as he remembered their childhood conversation.

 _______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer's POV: Then**

 

"When I get powers, I hope they are like mommy." Lilith giggled as she held a butterfly she caught. "I want to make pretty butterflies and flowers too." Lucifer smiled as he watched their sick mother from her rocking chair, who smiled at them as the four year olds played.

"I don't want any powers."

"Why Lue?" His sister asked as she let the butterfly go and went to sit next to her brother.

"Because what if we get powers like daddy...daddy went away because he hurt people."

"Because we won't! We will be the bestiest superheroes like mommy!"

"But..." Lucifer looked down as his sister took his hand.

"Let's make a promise...if we ever become monsters...promise me if I become a monster you'll stop me okay?" Lilith said.

"B-but I don't want to stop you. I love you." Lucifer started to cry as Lilith touched his hand.

"Please don't let me turn into daddy..." Lilith said. Lucifer sniffed looking up at his sister, he nodded as she smiled.

"Me too okay?" Lucifer sniffed.

"I promise." Lilth sniffed. 

___________________________________________________

 

 

**Lucifer's POV: Now**

 

 

Tears slid down Lilith's face as she stopped fighting, her hand went up cupping Lucifer's face as she wiped his tears before she looked past him, a smile forming on her face as she started going limp in his hands.

"M...m....mommy..." She breathed happily as the life drained from her body. Lucifer let go as he started to sob harder picking up his sister he cradled her in his arms rocking her body back and forth sobbing. 

 

 

 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar's POV**

 

Ellen held Jo close who coughed and regained her breath, as a gun went off and a yelp from Balthazar.

"YOU SHOT ME!" Balthazar snapped.

"I thought you were the clone," Chuck stated.

"HE MADE A CLONE OF YOU! NOT ME YOU IDIOT!" Balthazar snapped.

"Oh...that explains why I thought he looked attractive." Chuck blinked.

"D...did you just shoot me AND call me ugly?!" Balthazar scoffed.

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

"Guys! I need help!" Sam yelled as Balthazar went to try to help Sam but the air tank that was wrapped around Dean's foot was caught on a broken chunk of the building and there was no way to get him up because of it.

"Sam...?" Dean wheezed as he weakly looked up at Sam.

"HOLD ON DEAN!!" Dean barely could breath, he needed the air tank tangled on his foot, his lips were dark blue and he wheezed roughly, his face pale except for the blue tint as Dean coughed roughly. 

The sounds of fighting below him started to fade as Dean passed out again almost causing him to slip out of Sam's grip as Dean's body went limp.

"What do we do?!" Balthazar asked.

"Try to stop the machine!" Sam yelled as Balthazar ran over to the machine. He frowned pushing buttons as he tried to make the machine stop.

________________________________________________________

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!" Crowley slammed castiel in the face, he was beaten so badly, blood poured from his broken nose and swollen lips as Crowley punched him onto his knees. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU FIRST, THEN SMASH IN DELIVERERS HEAD THEN MAKE SURE I GO AFTER DEAN. I WILL RIP OUT HIS SPINE ONE BY ONE!" 

He punched him again as castiel's world spun. He couldn't win, he was too strong everything he tried failed.

_The power you use to kill your first person with is your weakness._

"Kill..." Castiel breathed out as Crowley kicked him again, Sam's words filling his head. He needed to kill...someone. 

Castiel swallowed, as he felt tears down his face, he looked up at Dean who hung lifelessly. He knew what he had to do, to give dean a fighting chance. 

"Y-You...can't kill me Crowley." Castiel panted.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T?!" Crowley growled as he started to pound castiel harder.

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Jo's POV**

 

 

"CASTIEL! WHAT IS HE DOING?! CASTIEL!" Jo screamed watching as Castiel gave up fighting back.

"He's... Giving you a fighting chance." She turned seeing Lucifer. "Just like I knew my sister's weakness was having the life drained from her....if Crowley kills Castiel...you can use that against him."

"Help him!" Jo sobbed as Lucifer looked away.

"I'm sorry...I'm no match for Crowley. Not with my sister dead." He looked at her again. "There's nothing I can do, Castiel is close to death. The best we can hope is he can get the machine to turn off so Sam And I will have a chance-"

"I DID IT!!" Balthazar screamed as The machine whirled to a stop just as Jo turned hearing a sick crack, as she turned seeing Crowley covered in blood and castiel's lifeless body laid under him. All Jo could do was scream.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

Crowley panted as he stood up, wiping the blood from his brow he stood with a smirk, Sam was shaking from the weight of Dean, his body as he slowly started to heal but all his power was going to that. Not his strength. 

He watched Crowley turned to Sam, who was struggling to hold him up. Appearing behind him, pressing one foot on Sam's arm, he felt his bones snapping under Crowley's weight. Not realizing castiel's lifeless body twitched life in it down below. As the other was placed on Sam's head, pressing down on it.

"You're still weak." Crowley smirked. "That means I still have time to kill you." Sam cried out as he felt the pressure, but suddenly it was gone as Crowley went flying into a building. 

It hurt a lot worse than before, he turned weakly as he saw castiel completely fine standing next to Sam as castiel started walking towards him. 

"CASTIEL HOW ARE YOU STILL AL-" he cried as Castiel punched him hard, slamming him into walls and the floor, making sure he couldn't move as he twisted a metal frame of the building around him immobilizing him. "HOW?!"

"Strength is your weakness," Castiel growled as he watched Crowley struggle with the metal bar but was unable to move.

"DEAN?!" Sam cried out as Dean slipped from his hands, in seconds castiel was down below and caught Dean before impact. He cupped Dean's face with a smile, as he started to notice blood start pouring from Dean's mouth.

"Dean?" Castiel's eyed filled with tears. Tears filled Castiel's face, as he sat down holding dean. He placed his ear to Dean's chest, he could hear the blood that filled it as he started to cry harder. 

Dean's heart was slowing as he slowly choked on his blood. Dean's eyes opened slightly as he gripped castiel in extreme pain, slowly drowning like Gabriel had warned. No hospital would save him, as Castiel sobbed. 

"Please...you can't die...please...dean..." Castiel closed his eyes crying harder as he felt Dean's grip loosen and he went lifeless. When Sam finally had enough power to fly down he could only look away as castiel sobbed over Dean's lifeless body. "Please....come back....I love you....Dean I love you..." 

Castiel placed a hand on dean's chest as he cried into his neck, he hasn't noticed Castiel's hands glowing as they touched dean with a beautiful white glow. The others watched as the glow started to fade as Dean's lung started to move again with life. Castiel hadn't noticed as he sobbed holding Dean close.

"You have the worse timing." Dean breathed softly against his ear as Castiel pulled back snot nosed and sobbing ugly, as he had noticed Dean no longer looked pale, he looked healthy, his eyes showed with color as he smiled up at castiel wiping his tears.

"I think I do." Castiel sniffed as Dean chuckled.

"You wait till I die for you to tell me you love me?" Dean whispered.

"If you're going to be picky, I'll take it back." Castiel sniffed as they laughed Dean pulling Castiel's face close as they stared into each other's eyes. Their forehead touched as their hands explored each other's faces, as though in disbelief. "Are you real? Am I going crazy? I...saw you die?"

"I'm real...castiel...I'm real...and if you were wondering, this is the perfect time to kiss me." Dean giggled softly as castiel slammed his lips on Dean's as Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck pulling him close, the others started to cheer jumping up and down happily, hugging each other.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

"He...he's a dominant supergene." Sam breathed in disbelief.

"A rare one as well," Lucifer commented watching them. "We can heal ourselves but others? Out of the question. Castiel is rare indeed."

"How could he have not known?" Sam asked.

"Every dominant supergene has one main power and the others evolve off that," Lucifer stated. "If his was healing, a more subtle power it could have mistaken as being a carrier. Then never given the training to actually use them...he's going to need guidance... I'm sure your capable hands."

"Me?"

"You're stuck with him anyways. Judging by your brother." Lucifer stated picking up his sister's body.

"Where will you go? We couldn't have done this without you." Sam asked.

"Around. If you need me. But for now...I think its time I go home." Lucifer looked up in the sky.

"How do I find you if we need you?" Sam asked. 

"You don't. I'll find you." Lucifer winked.

"How does that-" Sam turned as Lucifer was gone, as he shook his head. "Superheroes." 

Sam chuckled rolling his eyes as he heard helicopters, as the policeman swarmed and dropped from them. Castiel and Dean broke their kiss to stare, dean blocking his eyes from their lights. 

As a man came down the ropes with the swat men as the men pointed guns on them surrounding them. Crowley frowned and stopped struggling as the guns pointed to his head. 

"Here, I got that." Sam walked over freeing Crowley's metal frame restrain as the men cuffed and restrained him as they started to take him away. Castiel flew Dean onto the main ledge, as Dean blushed.

"Wow...I have to get use that." Dean blushed. "You being super."

"I've always been...my boyfriend showed me that." Dean smiled squeezing his hand.

____________________________________________________

 

 

**Balthazar's POV**

 

 

 

"Good job, Lieutenant Chuck. You caught Crowley." The man saluted chuck.

" Lieutenant..chuck?" Balthazar gaped as he looked to chuck. "YOU'RE A COP?!"

"Undercover." Chuck shrugged.

"YOU LET HIM BE A COP?!" Balthazar choked out.

"Of course, we pride ourselves in being the most nondiscriminatory police department in America." The man stated as Balthazar gaped.

"I FEEL SO BETRAYED!" Balthazar stated, as he looked at Chuck who innocently looked at Balthazar. "ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ACCOUNTANT! THE LIES! DISHONEST-" Chuck grabbed Balthazar without warning leaning him back in his arms as Balthazar blushed.

"Shut up." Chuck stated kissing Balthazar who froze in shock, before Chuck pulled away placing him back upright. Balthazar stood there with his mouth gaped as chuck softly used a finger to close it and kissed Balthazar's cheek.

"Coming to make the arrest, Lieutenant?" The man asked.

"Coming!" Chuck skipped off as Balthazar placed a hand on the spot chuck kissed him. Moving his other hand to touch his waist he felt something in his pocket that wasn't there before, reaching in he pulled out grapes. He started to crack up, knowing chuck put them there.

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Jo's POV**  

 

 

 

"Let's go home." Ellen stated kissing jo's forehead as bobby lead Ellen away, Jo paused to look for Lucifer, but he was gone as well as his sister's body, she wished she could have thanked him as she followed her mother.

 _____________________________________________________

 

**Dean's POV**

 

"So...boyfriend huh?" Dean asked as castiel turned. "You said your boyfriend showed you your special."

"Yeah, he's so perfect. Hot, smart, amazing in bed....You'll have to meet him some day." Dean lightly shoved him as Castiel pulled him close kissing him again.

"Gross." Sam groaned causing the others to laugh.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Six months later: Dean's POV**

 

Dean cooked quickly with Gabriel in the kitchen, Dean was in perfect health thanks to Castiel's powers that day. His lungs were hundred percent healed, and he had been able to return to work. Sam and Castiel came strolling in covered in sweat, as Sam kissed Gabriel's cheek as the TV played as background noise behind them. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, the two men were in gym clothes covered thick in sweat.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked trying to stick his fingers in it but Gabriel slapped his hands away.

"You'll see when it's done." Gabriel laughed.

"How was training?" Dean asked as Castiel kissed his neck.

"Hard." Castiel stated. "But not as hard as I want you to be tonight." Dean smiled as the TV drew their attention.

_BREAKING NEWS: A HIGH SPEED CHASE IS TAKING PLACE ON MORGAN BRIDGE, POLICE ARE IN CLOSE PURSUIT BUT THE ROBBERS SEEM TO HAVE A COUPLE HOSTAGES ON BOARD. WE CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE HELP OF OUR LOCAL HEROES DELIVERER AND AWAKENING CAN HELP!_

The two superheroes looked at their partners who frowned, they sheepishly grinned as they laughed nervously as Gabriel sighed.

"Go." Gabriel sighed. Sam smiled as he kissed Gabriel's cheek running out the door. Castiel didn't say or do anything to dean as he followed behind Sam.

"Castiel!" Dean threw off his apron, and ran out after him. "You promised!" 

He looked around for any sign of them on the porch of his mother's old dream house, he currently now lived in with Castiel. He found no sign of them as he sighed sadly turning, he jumped seeing a masked figure hanging upside down from the porches roof. 

Castiel laughed behind the black mask as Dean smiled lightly smiling back glad didn't forget his promise.

"Just kidding, babe." Castiel laughed. "I would never forget our promise." 

Dean smiled as he lowered the mask enough to expose Castiel's chin and lips, as he kissed him before putting it back up.

"You totally stole that from spiderman." Dean laughed.

"Shut up, you love cheesy." Castiel laughed. "Be home around six. Okay babe?"

"Okay, don't forget milk this time." Dean smiled.

"Milk. Got it." Castiel kissed him again with his mask on. "I love you."

"I love you too...knock them dead." Dean smiled as a full blast of air blew Dean's hair, he turned his head watching as castiel met Sam in the air and flew away together to save the world. 

You see, Dean is just your normal average guy trying to live a normal average life with the exception of two superheroes who happen to be his brother and boyfriend...

....I mean he's managed to avoid trouble this far with a few exceptions... 

What's the worse that can happen?

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

**Crowley's POV**

Crowley sat in his small rat hole of a cell, chained to the floor in the middle of the floor, with a metal chair being the only redeeming quality. He sat staring at a rat hole, as the rat sniffed some crumbs from food he was given and refused to eat, the rat took a bite. It hissed and took off obviously not liking the food.

"SEE! EVEN THE RATS WON'T EAT IT!" Crowley growled as a soldier slammed the back of his gun against the metal door.

"Shut it, Crowley." The man stated.

"I swear when I get out of here-!" He heard the man outside the door scream as the sound of growling and ripping caused Crowley to turn. "The bloody hell...?" The door opened as a man with a wolf fur poncho entered, his mask was a detailed wooden wolf mask, which covered everything except his mouth and chin. Blood soaked his man, He held the door open as a redheaded woman entered glancing at him. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"A friend." The woman spoke.

"I have no friends." Crowley scoffed.

"I'm a friend worth having." She smirked. "How would you like revenge?" Crowley smirked looking at her.

"Now you're speaking my language." Crowley smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a music playlist for you guys!  
> Going for Broke by nachsie: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoGjXqVBJzsDFoOVBdOwAPjzVcWwxGC6T
> 
> Sequel now up!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2388341


End file.
